Tales of the Dragon and the Fox
by Evan deivant
Summary: What happens when the world of shinobi and the world of wizards collide? Natsu's team mysteriously ends up in Konoha during the events of the Pein Invasion . How did this happen? What will become of team Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Dragon and the Fox prologue :The Disappearance of Team Natsu**

**(A/N:Fairy Tail is a very enjoyable anime. It's a classical Shonen anime that is both lighthearted and serious. It's about time I make a fan fic of this series and special thanks Amikas117. If you read my recent Bleach Shippuden chapter, I already mention that this was going to be a crossover with Naruto co-written by user Amikas117, a newcomer on this site who gave me the idea to make a Fairy Tail/Naruto crossover. The Fairy Tail /Naruto crossover starts with Team Natsu going on a mission when they are warped to Naruto's world and that's where things get interesting. The events of the Pein Invasion happen like in canon, Pein attacks; however the Fairy Tail characters land in the middle of the village and this is where things take a very interesting turn for both series.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

What has happened? Where did all this go so wrong? One minute we were in the middle of an Archaeological mission, the next minute we ended up here in the middle of a war zone. Me and the rest of the team looked around and saw nothing but explosions everywhere and people dying.

"What the hell is going on?." I shouted at the top of my lungs horrified to see this level of chaos.

It was not my first time seeing destruction like this before, Fairy Tail has a strong reputation of doing enough property damage to decimate towns and even cities. However it was accidental and we never meant to harm anyone, this was different. We were in a war zone where people were being targeted on purpose, not magic users, just normal civilians. Needless to say, none of us was happy about this.

What exactly went wrong? Where were we? Who where we up against? I'm still trying to remember how the hell I'm even this situation. How did a B rank mission turn into a massive chaotic war zone?

* * *

**Last Night:**

It's been 3 days since the chaos that occurred within Edolas. So much has happened within the last 5 months since I've joined the guild back in July 4, X784. I originally came from the powerful Heartfilia family. My father and mother were originally part of a merchant's guild called 'Love & Lucky', however when my mother died, my dad became cold and distant from me and over a year ago, I left to find my own place in this world and that's where I bumped into Natsu and joined Fairy Tail.

Natsu was a nice guy but he was such an idiot, seriously I can't think of a guy dumber than Natsu. Natsu originally joined Fairy Tail to find his foster-father Igneel, a powerful Fire Dragon, who raised Natsu and taught him Dragon Slayer Magic. Along the road in Fairy Tail, he found an egg and Lisanna and Natsu cared for it until Happy hatched from it. Shortly after our first mission, I then met Gray Fullbuster, an Ice mage who's very powerful but he's not very mature and has a bad habit of stripping, if I had a dollar for every time he stripped, I would be richer than my father right now. Gray joined Fairy Tail after the death of his master Ur who saved him from a demon known as Deliora.

And then there was the emgia that was Erza. Erza was among the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail and one of the most beautiful women in Fairy Tail. Hell between her and Mirajane, i was almost turned into a lesbian mesmerized by their beauty. Erza has a well-deserved reputation as." Titania the Fairy Queen. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, despite her strict and strong moral code, she's a real pervert. Also am I the only one who finds it weird that she showers with two guys and she was known to read hentai books according to Levy? Either way Erza joined Fairy Tail to escape of cult of dark magic users and was originally a slave within the Tower of Heaven.

Gajeel and Juvia were originally from Phantom Lord Guild, a guild that was once a rival to Fairy Tail's Guild with Jose Porla being one of the 10 Saint Wizards, a group of the 10 strongest Wizards within the world. Gajeel shares a lot in common with Natsu. Both are brash, reckless and arrogant; however, Gajeel was smarter and more ruthless than Natsu and was originally a real douche bag. Both him and Juvia kidnapped me to give me back to my father. Much like Natsu, Gajeel learned his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic from the Iron Dragon Metalicana, who raised Gajeel like he was his own son. However, Metalicana disappeared on July 7 in the year X777, leaving him to fend for himself. Juvia is the water mage who used to work for Phantom Lord and boy is she crazy, she thinks I want Gray and she often fabricates relationships and love rivals. Despite that, Juvia isn't that bad of a girl, I think this rather crazy persona stems from the fact she never had friends until recently and has grown to loyal to this guild, During the Fighting Festival , Juvia was pitted against Cana by Freed , but instead chosen to K.O. herself by attacking a thunder lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm.

And finally there was Wendy Marvell. She was the youngest of the team given she was only 12, she's like the cute little sister of the group. Wendy is very shy and polite. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She was very eager to try to make friends. Wendy also cared greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the hometown of the Exceed to try to get them to evacuate when they were under threat. Wendy was raised by the female dragon Grandeeney for some time. However, one day, along with other Dragons, Grandeeney suddenly disappeared and left Wendy. Wendy is one of the most valuable members of our team, given her healing magic such as draining poison from Erza and can even revive people that are in a near-death state.

I had one hell of a time in this guild to the point that the guild has become like a family to me .The aftermath of Lisanna's revival has caused a major uproar within the guild itself and throughout the world as the events of Edolas became increasingly known. Lisanna's grave was shortly removed the following day of her revival and her death certificate was voided and she was now acknowledged to be an active member of the guild. Lisanna's real body was never buried for it was presumed she broke down into magic particles and faded away so we had a ceremonial burial where we got a replica of her made by Porlyusica and buried her in her grave, that was also removed.

Natsu since then has been spending more time with Lisanna in the last few days than he has with me or even Gray and Erza, granted he still challenges Erza and Gildarts to battle and he still gets into arguments with Gray but he's also been spending more time with Lisanna ,Elfman and Mirajane. I wonder just how close those two are.

It was late at night and I was showering in my house. It was eerily quiet with Natsu constantly breaking my stuff or getting flashed by Gray or that pervert Erza look through my underwear.

"Nice place you got there." said a mysterious voice.

"Isn't it ?." I replied only to notice that voice didn't come from my head but from Cana.

Then I saw Cana naked in my bathtub next to the shower I was in. I'll be lying if I didn't think her body was hot like Mirajane or Erza's hell that was pretty much the first time I've seen a woman naked in my bathtub. But what the hell was she doing here ?

"Maybe I should live here too ..." Cana replied as she stood there in my bathtub,I was shocked that she had the audacity to not only come here uninvited, but use my bathtub as well. Does she have no shame or does she lack common curiosity and she's the one who clams the men in the guild have no manners.

Cana was unusually depressed and surprisingly drunk at that. Cana was beautiful young woman with a body and face rivaling the two female S class Mages. According to Mirajane, Cana has been in Fairy Tail for twelve years, she was also the daughter of Gildarts Clive, the strongest S class mage within our Guild. She was a A-Rank mage, which made her on par with the likes of Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna and even myself who after the whole Fighting Festival event and the Tower of Heaven incident was acknowledged and made an A ranked wizard. I haven't interacted much with Cana, she was sorta like my Senpai in a way given she was a Holder mage like me but she was more experienced and mature. It was unusual to see such a strong woman like herself depressed.

We sat in the bathtub together naked and wanting to talk to each other. Boy if Erza or the others saw me, they probably think this was a setup to a Yuri Hentai but it really wasn't for I'm not interested in women.

"What's wrong ? You seemed down..." I asked her.

"Uh, it's nothing really. Do you usually take baths together?" Cana asked me.

"Do you usually stroll into other people's houses?." I answered back.

"Did you manage to patch things up with your dad?" she asked me out of nowhere.

"Uh, I'm not really sure ... Well we haven't really kept in touch" I replied.

"I see." Cana replied ducking her head down lost in thought.

"If you're worried about something, I'll lend an ear .." I stated only for Cana to stand up from the bathtub.

"I'm thinking of quitting the guild." Cana replied with a look of sadness in her eyes.

I was shocked, so shocked I shouted from the top of my lungs .

"What's wrong?" Cana asked Lucy.

"You can't leave the guild" I demanded her.

"It's simple, I can and I will." Cana replied as she left and used her card magic to put on some clothes and leave my house.

**Earlier Today:**

It was 9:00 A.M as I remember when I talked to Mirajane about Cana leaving the guild. Everyone was still happy about the whole revival of Lisanna and she was currently in the guild. Everything was going normally for the Guild

"What's with Cana talking about leaving the guild?" I asked Mira.

"It's fine. Cana always says stuff like this around this time of year" Mira replied with a smile.

"Around this time of year?" I asked her confused about what she meant by her words.

Then we got word of another job from Erza who came by to tell us about our mission and Natsu was ready for it as well as Happy.

"We got a new mission guys" Erza said to us.

"Great , what is this mission?" Natsu asked her with enthusiasm.

"Is this a mission that has us fighting giant fish monsters?" Happy asked while thinking about fish as usual.

"Our mission is a B rank mission. The Archaeological Society has been facing attacks from bandits who are identified to be members of the Baram Alliance." Erza answered.

"Baram Alliance? So elements of them still exist out there?" I asked Erza.

"Remember, we only defeated one of the three major players of the Baram Alliance, it's assumed that there after whatever are in the ruins of that site, possibly to pull another Nirvana incident. So far it's been B ranked mages attacking the site and stealing artifacts." Erza explained to us.

"So those bastards are still out there trying to cause trouble? What are they really planning?." Gray asked Erza only for that moment to lose his shirt and pants.

"Gray, your clothes." I said to the stripping mage.

"Damn it! Why does this happen to me?" Gray shouted, embarrassed at being half-naked again.

"Oh Gray!" Juvia murmured as she perversely gawked over Gray's well toned body.

"As you know, this mission could be our breakthrough into finding out what the Baram Alliance was up to. Whatever they're planning is a serious threat to the entire kingdom. They control the underworld; all Dark Guilds, with the exception of Raven Tail, are under the control of one of the three. At the moment, the alliance consists of only two guilds following the disbandment and dissolution of Oración Seis. If we capture some bandits or the leader of the group attacking, we can take them into custody and extract information from them and we can finally bring down this alliance." Erza explained to the group.

"I see, then count me in. I've been wanting to take a crack at these dark guilds for a while" Gajeel stated as he walks up to join the mission.

"Count me in too, I want to be of help as well.." I said to Erza.

"Of course you're coming along with us. Out of everyone here, you've seem to have improved the most overtime in Fairy Tail. In less than Six Months, you've rose to being a member of Fairy Tail's A-Rank Mages. Your immense magic power and your summonings have proven useful to us Lucy, and the fact you defeated a member of Thunder Tribe and Oración Seis proved your strong enough to aid us." Erza explained to me, complimenting my skill level.

"Geez, I can't believe I'm being praised like this." I stated blushing at the thought I'm getting praised.

"Yeah Lucy, you really have proven to be very strong in just the last 5-6 months. Hell, it's safe to say, you've surpassed me in power." Macao stated, parsing me.

"Lucy, you'll do great in the upcoming S class exam" Mira said to me.

"Me, S-Class exam?." I asked confused .

"Yep pretty soon, around 4 days from now, there would be the S-Class exams" Mira explained to me.

"Am I really that qualified to be in such an exam?." I questioned them.

"We'll talk about that more later, right now, me, Lisanna and Elfman have to visit our folks within Clover Town." Mira said to me as she was preparing to leave.

"I though your parents died." I stated.

"We have a distant uncle and aunt that we visit during the holidays" Mira replied as Elfman and Lisanna were heading over to visit their family members within Clover Town. Clover Town was 25 miles northeast of Magnolia Town and we're still paying off damages to the Guild hall due to the lullaby incident and the ecological damage from the several mountain tops leveled by Lullaby.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll be back in 2 days." Elfman stated as he had has bags packed with Lisanna at his side wearing a nice blue dress.

"I'm going to miss you Lisanna!" Natsu stated as he got all emotional about her leaving.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll be back in time to take the S Class test with you, hopefully we can be partners and we don't end up fighting my sis or Erza." Lisanna stated to Natsu with a playful smile.

"Ha, I want to fight them. I've gotten much stronger than before, so bring it on!" Natsu replied with his usual overconfident bravado.

"Please, there's no way you can beat Erza or Mirajane; hell, didn't Erza easily floored you with one punch shortly before you stole that poster for Galuna island ?" Gray asked Natsu with a rhetorical question.

"That was then, I've gotten much stronger since then. You're just scared that I can kick your ass now Gray." Natsu answered with an arrogant smile.

"What was that ? I'll cream you punk!" Gray stated as he raised his ice aura to challenge Natsu.

"Bring it on!" Natsu replied as he goes to fight only for Erza to appear between them.

"Natsu, Gray, how many times do I have to tell you two to stop fighting each other all the time ?." Erza asked them with a frightening look on her face that even shook the guild master and Gildarts.

"Seriously, she's going to give a certain someone a heart attack and I'll be stuck as the guild master.." Gildarts murmured to Marakov.

"Tell me about it , not since Porlyusica has a woman scared me.." Marakov replied.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy replied appearing behind Marakov and Gildarts.

"Stop being so noisy cat." I said to Happy.

Then Wendy came along with Calra to help aid in our mission.

"It's about time you came along Wendy." Erza said to Wendy.

"I heard that this was supposed to be a big mission, so I wanted to come along and help as much as we can." Wendy said to Erza.

"Sorry we took so long getting here." Calra stated.

"Don't worry, you've all came just in time. We were going to leave right now" Erza said to the team.

"Can Juvia come along?" Juvia asked Erza.

"Of course you can, another member is welcomed on our expedition, especially a former member of the Element Four." Erza answered.

"Great! Now Juvia can help Gray Sama out!" Juvia stated as she hugged Gray really close to herself.

"Looks like Gray and Juvia are sitting in a tree..." Natsu laughed immaturely only for Lisanna to hug and kiss him on the check.

"I got to go, once I get back, I want to give you a special present." Lisanna stated as she gave him a rather lewd look.

"What kind of present?" Natsu asked her oblivious to the fact that Lisanna wanted him.

"We got to get going, we're going to be late to catch our train to Clover Town." Mirajane said to her younger sister.

"I'll show you on the way back in a few days, my present is to cook you the best dinner you ever had and more." Lisanna said to Natsu in a cute matter blushing at the thought of it.

It was then it dawned upon me what Mirajane meant back she told me when Natsu and Lisanna raised Happy together. Lisanna was in love with Natsu, and 2 years apart hasn't waned that love, she was out to make her final move on Natsu, and fast. Lisanna admired Natsu's bravery and strength and given next to Erza , she was the closet female friend ever, however it felt as if I also had a deep connection to Natsu, maybe I've also...

"Let's get going Lisanna." Mira said to Lisanna as she grabbed her hand and it was at that moment I realized how close she was to planting her lips onto Natsu's. Had not for Mira grabbing her arm, she would've kissed Natsu on the spot goodbye.

"Lisanna is kinda weird." Natsu said to Gray scratching his head in ignorance, not realizing how close he was to understanding what Lisanna met.

"You're telling me.." Gray replied as Juvia holds on to Gray.

"I too have a gift for you Gray Sama.." Juvia stated as she tries to make a strong move only to predictably creep Gray out.

"I'll pass on that!." Gray replied as he struggled to get Juvia off him.

"Now let's head to our mission objective." Erza said to us.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked.

"Our designation is at the Fiore desert 85 miles southwest of Mongolia Town." Erza answered.

"85 miles? That's an estate area owned by my father." I said to Erza.

"That was who gave us this request in the first place." Erza replied.

I had no idea that my father was the one who requested this trip. It was the first time in months since I've seen him. The last time I met him, I learned that his company Heartfilia Konzern had been in financial trouble for quite a while. To counteract the financial debt, however, Mr. Heartfilia had used his own properties as loan to supplement the company. In the end, the Konzern couldn't sustain itself, and was bought out by the Junelle Corporation recently due to an economic recession within the series.

He traveled to Magnolia a short while ago and asked me for money on our reunion, however, didn't go as smoothly as he planned. My father was enraged when I didn't give him the money he was asking for. However, this didn't stop me from rushing to his aid when I thought that the merchant guild he was headed for was taken over by the Dark Guild, Naked Mummy. I managed to defeat the Dark Guild but realized that my father hadn't arrived at the guild yet. I then met my father who, touched by my actions, opened up to me, telling me the origin of my name. The two of us parted on relatively good terms. I have a feeling that whatever my father found and whatever the Baram Alliance was after was both going help my father economically and help us bring down the Baram Alliance.

10:45 A.M. We were close to the desert and we can see the barren landscape with very little vegetation and cacti everywhere. Even though it was the close to the start of winter season .I was sweating like hell from the increased heat and lack of humidity. Natsu and Gajeel were motion sick as they couldn't withstand being in moving vehicles and Erza was wearing light brown short shorts and a red tank top and wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap with her in a ponytail to be cool from the head down, while Grav was only wearing his shorts and Juvia despite being as overdressed as usual wasn't fazed by the heat due to her water body and she's returned to her original hairstyle and clothing.

"Damn these trains, why do we have to take trains?" Gajeel whined as he felt just as sick as Natsu.

"I had no idea that you can get sick from vehicles either." Natsu said to Gajeel.

"Shut up, I hate vehicles just as much as you. That damn spell from Wendy didn't last too long." Gajeel stated.

"Sorry guys." Wendy replied as she sweated from the heat.

"I'm thirsty and hungry, I want to eat ice cream." I complained as my mouth felt so dry.

"Don't eat me Lucy!" Happy stated.

"I can't imagine you as ice cream Happy!" I replied.

"It's not that hot guys, it's rather tame compared to how hot it is in the summer." Erza stated barely fazed by the temperatures of the desert.

"I don't want to even travel here in the summer, it's 100 degrees outside." Carla replied as she was also sweating badly.

"How aren't you fazed by the heat Juvia ? You're wearing more clothes than anyone here." I asked her.

"Juvia is not hot ... But you can say ... That Gray's body is." Juvia replied as she perversely gwacked over Gray's body.

"This… is not what I'm used to.. Why couldn't the artifacts be in a nice cold mountain?." Gray whined.

"I feel..sick Natsu shouted as he lied down on the ground.

"Bare with it, we're almost at our destination." Erza replied.

11:00 A.M. We arrived at the site where the artifacts were discovered. It was a barren landscape with sand dunes, and the site itself has been dug out by archaeologists who managed to uncover a rare artifact: never before seen by humanity at this point.

My father was right there with a friend of his, a middle-aged man with a brow, rugged medium length hair put in a ponytail, and has a rugged beard and mustache and wearing a cowboy hat and the typical archaeologist outfit

"My girl." my father shouted as he went to hug me.

"Dad, it's been a while." I said to my father.

"It looks like things have improved between you and your father." Natsu said to me and dad.

"I deeply apologize for the trouble I've caused you guild." My father stated.

"You're lucky you're not the one rotting in jail. You did violate multiple laws in Fiore." Erza stated.

"Hey easy on him Erza, he's apologized for his actions." Wendy replied.

"Sorry but as a person of law, I can't stand the abhorrent nature of what you've done." Erza said to my dad as she looked at him with an angry look on her face.

"Chill out, we're the ones who wrecked you guild." Gajeel stated.

' And you think I haven't forgotten that? You're lucky Master Marakov approved of you as a member of the guild, if I had it my way, I've would've court marshaled you and had you in jail." Erza explained to Gajeel.

"Whoa, real harsh. Would you court marshaled Juvia?" Juvia asked Erza, terrified of her wrath.

"No, you're not the one who destroyed our guild hall or called the shots, you were just following orders and you've proven your loyalty to the guild. Gajeel, you're still sketchy and I've fully haven't grown to trust you. Still there's no point in dwelling on the past, However, Jude Heartfilia, if you were to so much as to have tried a stunt like you done before, you would have to answer to the Magic Council , that is your only warning." Erza explained to my father as she pretty much commanded him and had him terrified as well as everyone in the group.

"I deeply apologize, if anything the reason I've came here and went to dig up this rare treasure is so I can earn enough money not only to help the Heartfilia Konzern, but to atone for the sins of not being a good father. Lucy, I want to make it up to you for being a selfish bastard. After your mother died, I was left with a combination of great depression and more than twice the work. Without your mother helping me out, I barely had any time to get anything done and was too busy to spend any time with you." My father explained to me.

"I see…" I replied.

"Our marriage was an equal marriage, together, we did everything together but with Layla gone, I was stuck with too much work. There's nothing I can do to replace the time that..." my father explained to me only for me to hug him in an moment of compassion.

"I've forgiven you father. It would've sucked if we never met again and by the time I was willing to forgive, it would've been be too late." I replied to my father as tears came down my eyes and my father went to hug me.

"This is such an heartwarming moment!" Wendy stated as she has tears with her eyes in happiness.

"Lucy, you're a lucky person to have someone like him as a father." Gray stated with tears in his eyes was he tires to hold his tears.

"Juvia is happy for Lucy." Juvia stated as she cried the most.

"Gajeel, are you crying?." Carla asked him.

"I'm not crying." Gajeel replied as he tried to hold back his tears.

"You're totally crying." Natsu stated as he tried to play tough even though his eyes are just as watery.

"Shut up, you're the one who's crying." Gajeel replied as they got into a fight, about who's crying more.

"Ah heh, I know this was a touching reunion but we need to get to business some time," the man stated to us.

"Oh right! Guys, this is my chief archaeologist, Jean-Luc Neville, who found these artifacts." my father said to us introducing the middle-aged man in front of him to us.

"Tally ho fine gents, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Allow me to show you around the site." he said to us as we walked around the site.

After a full hour roaming around the site, and seeing hundreds of dug up artifacts, we encountered one massive stone at the middle of the site. The massive stone had millions of engravings in an ancient language that wasn't within Native Florian language but at the center were two notable symbols. One of them were a tomoe symbol and the other one is a ripple-like pattern.

"What is this?" Natsu asked Jean.

"We're determined to find out, this could be the biggest discovery of our time." Jean answered.

"And soon it would belong to Naked Mummy." said one of the Naked Mummy members armed with a magic shotgun.

"You guys again?" I shouted as I saw 50 members of Naked mummy come towards us standing around the excavation ditch with their guns drawn while the two leaders of the guild walk forward with Erigor making a 3rd appearance in my life.

"Erigor!" Natsu shouted.

"You guys again? Do you really think that 3 A rank Mages can beat 6 A rank Mages and an S class Mage?." Erza asked them.

"We meet again Erza." said a familiar voice, that voice belonged to Ikagura of Death's Head Caucus.

"You again? What are you doing here?" Erza asked Ikagura.

"I'm not alone honey buns, allow me to unveil more of my friends." Ikagura replied as more A rank dark guild Mages appear.

We then saw Vidaldus, the guy I beat thanks to Juvia's help and Fukuro who was defeated by Gray and the Vanish Brothers that Natsu beat by himself back in my first mission.

"I see, so you guys somehow escaped Tower of Heaven? Very well then, well just have to take care of you guys quickly. Wendy, protect the archaeologist and Lucy's father, we'll deal with them." Erza commanded as she went to clash with Ikagura.

"Right!" Wendy replied as she went to cover for my dad and then the fight happened.

"**Re-equip! Hishō no Yoroi** (飛翔の鎧 _Flight Armor_)." Erza chanted as she transformed into her Flight armor and wasted no time clashing with Ikagura.

"I see, you used a speed armor to counter my Mugetsu-Ryu speed and power? Smart move." Ikagura said to Erza as they clashed attacks with each other, moving so fast that I couldn't even follow their speed.

Meanwhile Gray clashed attacks with Fukuro and was holding his own with the guy as usual.

"Ho Ho Hou! It's time I get my revenge in the name of justice! Fukuro laughed as he came at Gray.

"You're mad that I defeated you before? News flash, I've only gotten stronger than I was back then." Gray replied as he went to fight Fukuro.

Meanwhile Gajeel was easily taking down the Gun wielding Mages as well as Gatô and Zatô and stood there taking shots from the members.

"This is one weakass guild." Gajeel laughed as he stood there and tanked the magic shotgun rounds as if they were spit balls.

"Our weapons have no effect!." the mage members shouted only to see Gajeel in front of them.

"You guys aren't even worthy my Dragon Slayer magic." Gajeel taunted as he started to punch out the fodder level Mages with ease.

After taking out all the members with his punches, he faced off against both Gatô and Zatô.

"Not bad, you defeated 50 people with ease." Gatô said to Gajeel .

"You're guild sucks; it's filled with nothing but weaklings. Those pea shooters can't even compare our guild's Bisca or Alzack." Gajeel replied.

"I see, then how about you try fighting us?" Gato shouted as he takes out his club and tries to hit Gajeel but Gajeel blocked the club easily with his right forearm.

"Really, this is the best you can do? I've blocked swords that can cleave parts of islands away, this attack isn't even as strong as a punch from Levy." Gajeel arrogantly mocked only to see Zatô behind him.

"We know all about your iron body, but you should know that steel is highly conductive to electricity!" Zatô replied as he zapped Gajeel with lightning and blasts Gajeel back actually damaging him a bit,

"Not bad, you guys aren't as weak as you look. Okay, bring it on!." Gajeel said to the two of them with a menacing grin.

Meanwhile Juvia was face to face with the Vanish Brothers who were originally defeated by Natsu were also among the fighters there.

"Who are you guys?." Juvia asked the group.

"We are the Vanish Brothers from the Southern Wolves Guild, we specialize in taking down Mages." Black said to Juvia.

"We can beat any wizard with our power." Blue stated.

"I see, then Juvia would go all out." Juvia replied as she shot a blast of water at the Vanish Brothers but Black used his Frying Pan to block the blast and deflected the attack at Juvia.

"Not bad but you'll have to do better than that." Juvia said to the two brothers only to see them surround her.

"**Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack!**" both of then chanted as they attack Juvia with the same attack they did on Natsu but it had even less of an effect on her due to her water body.

"Drip ,Drip , Drop ! My water body makes any form of physical attacks useless against me." Juvia explained to them.

"This isn't good!." both brothers proclaimed before Juvia went on to defeat him.

I then saw Vadilius coming at my father and Wendy with his Hair Whip power and I sprang into action.

"**Gate of the Golden Bull Key Open.**" I chanted as I summon Taurus and he was able to cut off parts of Vidaldus hair using the cutting power of his axe.

"You again? You ruined my hair you bitch!" Vidaldus shouted as he held on to his cut strains.

"I've gotten stronger since the last time you." I said to him.

"You tell him miss Lucy, looking fine as usual. Mooooo!" Taurus stated as he looked at me with his usual perverted look.

"Go back Taurus!"vI replied as I returned Taurus to the spirit world.

"Ha, it doesn't matter, that bull alone isn't nearly powerful enough to beat me given I can re-grow my hair as much as I want. Hell, your strongest spirit is that Aquarius woman and you can't use her due to the power of my Hair Magic to absorb water, you have nothing left to beat me with." Vidaldus arrogantly laughed.

"You're wrong, I have another spirit that can do the trick: Gate of the Lion Key Open." I chanted as I summoned Loki to fight Vidaldus.

"At your service Master Lucy." Loki said to me being his usual formal self.

"Who is this? Doesn't matter, I'll crush the punk." Vidaldus arrogantly stated as he shot his hair whips toward Loki but Loki dodged it with his immense speed and came at Vidaldus.

**"Regulus Impact.**" Loki chanted as he hits Vidaldus with his strongest attack and sends him flying 1,200 feet away knocking him out cold with one punch.

This just further showed how much we improved our fighting style and power over the last few months. By the time I was done fighting, Natsu was able to take down Erigor in one attack and Gray defeated Fukuro with ease, Juvia completely fodderized the Vanish Brothers, Gajeel took out everyone in Naked Mummy with barely a scratch and even Erza was able to beat Ikagura with only slight injury. We tied up most of them and were standing near the tablet with my father and Jean Arc.

"How did they beat us so easily?" one of the normal Mages asked.

"They were never this strong before." Gato answered.

"To think that improved over time to this extent Hoo, Hou." Fukuro stated.

"It seems like the members of Fairy Tail have managed to be really thorough, they went against our fighting styles and countered them perfectly. I have been defeated, not just once since the guild was founded until this day...but twice, by the same woman." Ikagura replied while singing.

"That was one hell of a punch, damn I wasn't ready for that." Vidaldus stated as he had a bruise on his face.

"We were fools to challenge this guild again," the Vanish Brothers each stated.

"Damn straight you were!." Natsu replied with his ego rose to an even greater level.

"You've really grown up Lucy." my dad said to me as I hugged him; however, Erigor was able to break out of his restrains and grabs his scythe.

"I refuse to lose to that damn Fairy Tail!" Erigor shouted as he hurls his scythe at my dad.

"Dad, look out!" I shouted as I kicked my dad out of the way. And as he fell away a flash of light appeared.

**Present Time:**

And this is how I ended up here in the middle of this chaotic war zone.

"What's going on? One minute, we were kicking Erigor's ass and the rest of these Dark Guild bastards and the next we end up here." Natsu asked as he looked around what's happening and quickly got made.

Natsu was beyond outraged by this, he was ready to stop this all, Erza who's normally calm and collective provided you don't get on her nerves was beyond pissed. Gajeel looked around shocked with barely any words in his mouth to understand what's going on, Juvia and Gray were horrified and Happy and Wendy were terrified along with me.

"Whoever is attacking this town is violating all the rules within the Magic Council. This needs to be stopped!" Erza shouted with anger as she summons her claymore sword.

"Whoever is attacking this town would have to answer to me." Natsu shouted as his body is engulfed in intense flames of anger.

"For once, I agree with Salamander: this is messed up. We need to kick these guys' asses." Gajeel replied as he hardens his body in steel and gets ready to fight.

"We can't let this town end up like what happened with my town with Deilora, whoever is doing this is going to face my wrath!" Gray shouted in anger as he unleashes a massive wave of ice around his body.

"I'm with Gray Sama, nobody messes with the lives of innocent people or make Gray angry!" Juvia shouted as water surrounded her, becoming intangible.  
"I'll go and heal the injured people." Wendy said to the team as she rushed out to help the injured.

"Me and Clara would help the people escape from the village." Happy stated.

"Right, for once I agree with the moronic blue cat." Carla replied.

At this point, it didn't matter what just happened. It didn't matter all of a sudden; for we are Fairy Tail, fighting evil guilds and protecting the innocent is what we did no matter where we were at and we were determined to put a stop to this barbaric slaughter.

* * *

**Fiore Desert:**

**3rd person pov**

30 seconds after the event of Team Natsu's disappearance, Jude Heartfilia is shocked about what happened. As well as Jean Arc.

"What just happened? What happened to my Lucy?" Jude shouted shocked, panicked that Lucy is gone.

"Calm Down, you're daughter isn't dead." Jean Arc answered.

"What do you mean?." Jude questioned the Archaeologist who's holding Erigor down with magic restrains.

"What I mean is that Natsu and his team were sucked by an Anima rip again, the same event that occurred with Edolas." Jean Arc explained to Jude.

"How did that happen?." Jude asked.

"It was when this guy threw that scythe into that stone tablet we found. Somehow, when that stone was pierced, it unleashed an Anima wave which took Natsu and his team to another dimension, presumably Edolas again." Jean Arc explained to Jude.

"This is bad, contact Fairy Tail, also contact the Magic Council. There's no telling what's going on within Edolas that had them sucked up." Jude replied.

* * *

**Konoha**

May 15, 2001 X. Konoha is under attack by Pein, the village has been under siege within the last Half Hour with the village taking heavy damage. Tsunade who's at the rooftop senses the 7 new massive Chakra's within the village,

"Who are these people? They just appeared out of nowhere. Are they friends or foes? Their power levels are so high that almost all of them are at Kakashi's level, and there's one power level that's almost as strong as my own." Tsunade said to herself.

"What are the orders Lady Tsunade ?." Katsuyu asked.

"Get a visual on whoever came into the village and confirm whether they're a threat or reinforcements." Tsunade answered.

Meanwhile Kakashi, Chōza and Chōji are being overwhelming by Deva Path and Asura Path. With Kakashi dangerously low on Chakra and being dragged towards Pein.

"Goodbye Kakashi Haytake." Pein said to Kakashi as he lures him closer to the blade coming out of Asura's back

But before it can hit Kakashi, Gajeel jumps in between and bites off the saw-like blade coming out of Asura Path's back and eats it.

"Tasty metal you got there." Gajeel said to Asura Path.

"What the hell? Did he just eat solid metal like nothing? Who is this guy what are his powers?" Kakashi asked himself.

"Incredible, that guy just ate a blade." Chōza said to Chōji.

"And it didn't even faze him." Chōji replied.

"Now son, let's get him while he's off-guard." Chōza said to his son.

Meanwhile Pein is baffled at what he just saw.

"What just happened? Out of all the strange things I've seen, I've never seen a justu like that." Pein asked himself only to see Asura Path token down by Chōji and Chōza's enlarged fists and Pein gets his distance from them only to see Erza behind him wearing her standard armor and he dodges her slash and moves back while Asura gets back up.

"Reinforcements?." Kakashi asked only to see that Erza and Gajeel aren't wearing headbands.

"They're not wearing headbands." Chōji said to his father.

"Indeed, are they Ninjas?" Chōza replied.

"We have came to assist you guys in battling the threat to the village." Erza said to the group.

"I see, well that makes things easier." Kakashi replied as he disables his shadow clone and comes out of a pile of rubble he was hiding under.

"So he planned to use a substitution justu from the start, he's skilled as always." Chōza said to himself.

"It's a good thing you guys came along, I didn't think I could handle this all alone." Kakashi stated.

"Leave that guy over there to me, none of you have the magic reserves needed to take him on." Erza explained to Kakashi.

"Magic? Don't you mean Chakra?" Kakashi asked Erza.

"I'm guessing that's what they call magic in these parts." Erza said to herself." Yes, allow me to handle this guy, you guys assist Gajeel in his battle." Erza said to the group.

"Like I need help." Gajeel stated with an arrogant laugh

"Do as I say !" Erza replied with a scary look on her face.

"Right!" Gajeel replied as he goes to fight aside Kakashi and Choza.

"Wait, you can't take him on head on, he's too powerful." Kakashi said to Erza.

"Don't underestimate me." Erza replied as she charges at Pein with her standard Heart Keruz claymore.

"**Shinra Tensei**." Pein chanted as he uses a casual Shirna Tensei to engulf the area in a massive explosion.

"Look out!." Kakashi shouted as Erza is engulfed n a massive shockwave.

The massive explosion levels everything within 1,500 foot radius leveling several dozen buildings with ease and creates a massive dust cloud , the explosion produces the force of 190 tons of TNT. Kakashi was able to protect Choza, Choi and Gajeel with a large Earth wall which cracks from the immense pressure and damage to the wall.

"Impossible, how is she still standing from that?." Kakashi said to the group as it's revealed that Erza was only slightly scratched from the blast but still standing from the attack blocking the blast with her armor cracked.

"You need to do better than that! I'm Erza Scarlet! I'm an S-Class mage, an attack of that level is barely a problem for the likes of me." Erza said to Deva Path as she shrugs off the cut on the left side of her forehead which is bleeding from the blast and dust off her armor.

"Incredible, that same blast nearly killed us and she's just standing there as if nothing happened." Chōji stated.

"So she's on the level of a Kage? At such a young age, that's impressive." Chōza replied.

"That's Erza for you." Gajeel replied as he sees Erza go to attack Pein.

"Take this!." Erza shouted as she punches Pain and sends him flying 600 feet away with a powerful punch.

"She's strong!" Pein said to himself as he's smashed into an abandoned 5 story building and it collapses on top of him.

"You're mine!." Erza shouted as she comes at him with a jumping slash

**"Shinra Tensei.**" Pein chanted as he does a stronger yet more concentrated blast from his palms and blasts Erza back smashing her Heart Herzu armor and knocking her back, injuring her a bit more.

"Not bad! That blast wasn't as destructive as the last one but it had more stopping power." Erza said to Pein as she gets back up.

"You're quite the strong one, to take a Shrina Tensei of that level, you're quite strong." Pein said to Erza.

"That's why I've chosen to take you on. Because out of my team, I'm the only one strong enough to stop you." Erza replied.

Meanwhile at another part of Konoha, a giant 80-foot high Rhino summoning is heading towards the hospital with Sakura rushing outside to take on the Rhino. Sakura uses all her strength to hold back the Rhino and stop it in his tracks.

"I'm not letting you take down this hospital." Sakura shouted as she tires to budge the Rhino and push him back struggling with the strength and mass of the Rhino.

"She's strong, to stop The Great Rhino King in his tracks, I can see how someone like Sasori lost to her. Sasori's powers were never in physical combat but n his puppet techniques, still this girl is no joke in the strength department, she might be at the level of a Jōunin at such a young age." Animal Path said to herself as she then goes for another handsign.

"Time to end this!."Sakura shouted as she tries to lift the massive Rhino.

"**Summoning Justu : Yatagarasu **( 八咫烏 _Three Legged Crow_ )" Animial Path counter as she hits the Kunoichi with the Talons of the Three Legged Bird summon and pushes her down.

"It was nice knowing you, now you die for taking Sasori's life." Animal Path said to Sakura as she is about to have the Giant Rhino step on her but then his foot is stopped by Taurus as he manages to tilt over the Rhino with his incredible strength.

"Thanks a lot Taurus." Lucy said to Taurus.

"Oh my, looks like the woman we saved was a real hottie miss Lucy." Taurus stated with a perverted smile.

"Forget about it, let's focus on fighting this creature." Lucy replied as she has Taurus take on the Rhino and battle it off with a series of strong attacks to briefly fend it off.

"Who are you?." Sakura asked.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, are you hurt?." Lucy asked her only to see Sakura's back is healed up.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the best healer of this village, I'm not going to go down so easily." Sakura answered only to see the three-legged bird heading towards Lucy.

"I got you now, you'll pay for interfering." Animal Path said to herself as she has the bird dive down the bird towards Lucy

"Oh no you don't !." Sakura shouted as she punches the bird in the face with a Chakra enhanced punch which knocks the bird into an abandon building.

"She moves fast!" Lucy said to herself.

"Why didn't you move out the way?" Sakura asked Lucy.

"I didn't see it coming, it moved faster than it looked." Lucy answered.

"Then allow me to help you fight these monsters." Sakura stated.

"No problem!." Lucy replied as Lucy and Sakura form their own assault on the Animal Path.

Meanwhile at the ruins of the interrogation building, Inocihi ,Shizune and Ino have been ambushed by Human Path as he appears behind Shizune.

"How did we not notice him?" the ANBU member asked as he throws a smoke bomb to cover their tracks however Shizune is caught by Human Path.

"Don't move or she'll die!" Human Path asked the group.

"**Water Slice**r." Juvia chanted as she launches a wave of water cutting Human Path's arm and forcing him away from Shizune .

"Who is that woman?." Ino asked the group.

"Whoever she is, she just saved Shizune." Inoichi answered as Shizune rushes to Ino and Inoichi.

"Be careful of his right hand, if he grabs you, he'll rip out your soul." Juvia explained to the group.

"How did you know that?." Human Path asked.

"Juvia has a limited form of Telepathy, Drip ,Drip Drop." Juvia explained to the Pah.

"At least she made it easier to identify her." Shizune stated.

"We need to help her our, there's no way she can take that guy alone." Inoichi said to the group.

"Right!." Inoichi replied as he gets up and prepares to aid Juvia.

Meanwhile at the other side of the village, Konohamaru is in trouble, caught within Naraka Path's attack. Wendy can't see the summoning but she can see the kid's in trouble.

"Speak!" Naraka commanded Konohamaru.

"I ... Don't have a clue where he's at." Konohmaru replied.

"I see, then die!" Naraka Path replied as he goes to kill Konohamaru.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar.**" Wendy chanted as she blast Naraka Path to a wall with her roar shocking and angering Konohamaru at the same time as he dispels the clone that Naraka Path was holding.

"Hey, what gives? I was going to nail the guy with my super cool A Rank justu!" Konohamaru shouted at Wendy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in the way, I thought you were in trouble." Wendy replied apologizing.

"Who are you and why are you so strong?" Konohamaru asked Wendy.

"Uh... My name is Wendy Marvel and I'm not all that strong, I'm just a healer." Wendy answered.

"Doesn't seem like it, you seem to be Jōunin level, despite the fact that you're a little girl." Konohamaru stated.

"And you seem to be around A Rank level, either way, is there a way I can assist you?" Wendy asked Konohamaru.

"Sure. Why not start with healing Ebisu sensei." Konohamaru answered.

"Right! Sky Dragon's Healing Spell." Wendy replied as she heals up Ebisu's injuries within seconds.

"This little girl, could she have even better healing powers than Sakura? Who is she?" Ebisu asked himself as he gets back up.

"This is strange, who is that little girl that's fighting alongside me?." Konohamaru asked himself as he looks at his opponent and the girl helping him.

Meanwhile at the other side of Konoha , Petra Path is attacking civilians and killing anyone in his path both ninja and civilians. Petra Path charges straight towards a small child but is stopped by Gray.

"**Ice-Make: Shield.**" Gray chanted as he blocks Petra Path punch from hurting the small child.

"Ice?." Petra Path asked shocked to see Gray block his attack.

"You have some nerve attacking children, **Ice-Make: Lance.**" Gray chanted as he extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots towards Petra.

"That won't work." Petra Path replied as he negates Gray's ice.

"My Ice make failed to work, just what is this guy?." Gray asked himself.

"I'm the Petra Path, my power is to absorb energy." Petra Path explained to Gray.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass." Gray said to himself, as he gets ready to fight against Petra.

Meanwhile Konan heads back to her secret hideout flying in the air with her paper wings only to be attacked in mid-air.

"Stop attacking this town!." Natsu shouted as he punches Konan with a flaming punch thanks to Happy helping him fly

"What the hell? Who is this kid and how did he find me so easily?" Konan said to herself as she lands on the ground.

"You're wondering how I found you so easily right? Well I was able to sniff you out and followed the scent of blood and gunpowder all the way here and then I managed to find you. You must be one of those bastards attacking the village." Natsu explained to Konan.

"He was able to find my scent so easily? How is it possible? Is he an Inuzuka Clan member? No , he'd have a dog with him but how can his sense of smell on the same level as a Ninken." Konan asked herself.

"You bastards have some nerve attacking those innocent people, I'm going to make you pay for this." Natsu shouted as flames engulf his body.

"I see, so you're power is fire. How noble, I didn't think there was a surviving Uchiha in the village other than Sasuke." Konan said to Natsu.

"Uchiha ?." Natsu asked confused.

"What's an Uchiha, is it a tasty fish?." Happy asked Natsu.

"Sounds like it, hell I wouldn't mind grilling one up." Natsu answered while Konan facepalms herself.

"These guys are idiots."Konan said to herself.

"But enough of that, I'm going to make you pay for attacking those innocent people." Natsu shouted.

"**Kami Shuriken** (紙手裏剣_Paper Shuriken_)." Konan chanted as she throws paper shiruken at Natsu but the flame aura around Natsu easily burns them away.

"Paper against fire? How lame!." Natsu laughed as he comes at Konan but Konan dodges his punch.

"Impossible, my paper Shiruken were so easily burned by his flames. I soaked my paper body in water so that flames and heat would not burn me , even if I used exploding tags at close range and the density of my paper is as tough as steel, he's no ordinary fire user." Konan said to herself.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm going to kick your ass!" Natsu shouted as he gets intensely powered up and prepares to fight Konan.

**To be continued**

**A/N: You're all probably wondering why I chosen Post Edolas Team Natsu to fight within the Pain Invasion Arc ? Because pitting Fairy Tail against Madara, FKM Naruto, Obito and even EMS Sasuke is pretty much suicide unless we see a major leap in power from the Fairy Tailverse. At most, the verse only has Town to City level fighters as top tiers whereas the strongest Naruto characters are muilt city to mountain range busters within the Fourth Shinobi War Arc.**

**Likewise putting Pein Invasion Arc Naruto with Timeskip Fairy Tail is also bad, Fairy Tail in the 7 year timeskip underwent a massive power surge with virtually all the fighters and Mages who weren't sealed within Fairy Sphere have each became 10 times stronger. This was most evident when Max, a mere low mid tier of Fairy Tail PTS nearly defeated Natsu in battle despite being an A-Rank Mage prior to his Second Origin training. Putting Fairy Tail A -Rank Mages after Second Origin Training would make them near Kage level and easily stronger than most Jōunins (with the exception of Kakashi and Gai). And Natsu and Gajeel on the level of a Kage with Dragon Force,if not above the level similar to current Naruto without Kurama mode.**

**To make the battles fair pace and not have either series overshadow each other, me and Amikas117 put it in the Pein Invasion Arc and Fairy Tail within Teneoru Island arc level so the power levels would be fairly equal given this is before we saw multi mountain level feats within Narutoverse, we do plan to also increase Fairy Tails fighting power overtime but we'll keep the power increases to a minimum and only increase greatly both verses as the final events play out.**

**Also there's a good reason why this wasn't made into a war event like Bleach Shippuden. Fairy Tail, while a partially strong verse with fighters able to contend with some of the best of the Narutoverse thanks to strong A and S class Mages, they're not a military force like Bleach and not an organized force either. Also unlike the Gotei 13 which are quick to actions rather than words as seen with their response to the Qunices and the Quincy war whereas most guilds in Fairy Tail are more willing to talk things out. Also Fairy Tail, while much better written than Bleach and more enjoyable than Naruto aren't virtually equal in power or organization to Naruto like Bleach is and is actually more on par in power to One Piece.**

**Tune in next time to see Team Fairy Tail take on the Six Paths of Pein with help from Konoha's finest.**


	2. Team Natsu vs the 6 Paths

**Tales of the Dragon and the Fox Chapter 1:Team Natsu vs the 6 Paths**

**(A/N:Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail take on the Six Paths of Pein with the help of Konoha's finest? Will the team prevail over Akatsuki?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto

* * *

**Mongolia Town**

December 11, X784 12:30 P.M. Marakov gets an emergency call from Jude Heartfilla about the event that has occurred within the Fiore Desert.

"What's going on Jude?" Marakov asked.

"It's terrible, my daughter and the members of Erza's team have all disappeared into a void!" Jude answered.

"What? What did you say? Please explain!" Marakov stated.

"We were attacked at the site when this event occurred, we believe that the same event that occurred a while ago is what caused this." Jean explained to Marakov.

"You mean the Edolas incident?" Marakov questioned the middle-aged executive.

"It might be the case." Jean answered.

"Please help bring back my daughter!" Jude stated.

"Don't worry, we'll investigation into the matters." Marakov replied as he hangs up and then goes to call for the other members of the guild.

* * *

**Meanwhile within Mount Haboke**

Pantherilly has finished a mission and walking down the summit when he gets a call from Marakov.

"Pantherilly, you're needed at the Fiore Desert." Marakov said to Pantherliy.

"Why master?" Pantherlily asked.

"Team Natsu has disappeared from that site." Marakov answered.

"Disappeared?" Pantherlily asked.

"You need to investigate the area, I'll assemble a team to help with the search." Marakov answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Clover Town**

Lisanna and Mirajane get a call from Marakov about an emergency within the guild.

"What is it, sis?" Lisanna asked.

"There's trouble within the Fiore Desert, something happened to Natsu's Team!" Mirajane answered.

"What? What happened!?" Lisanna questioned her sister.

"I'll explain on the way there" Mirajane answered.

"I'll get Elfman there on the way!" Lisanna stated.

"Right, hurry up." Mirajane replied.

* * *

**Back at the Fairy Tail Guild**

Marakov goes out to assemble Fairy Tail over the current crisis of the missing Fairy Tail members.

"We got a serious problem people." Marakov said to the guild members.

"What is it Master Marakov?" Macao asked.

"It's Natsu's Team." Marakov answered.

"Did they destroy another town?" Wabaka asked.

"No, they were taken away by an Anima warp" Marakov replied.

"Anima warp? You mean like what happened to all of us back at Edolas?" Bisca questioned the guildmaster.

"It would seem so." Marakov answered.

" there are several problems with this, first of all, Erza reported that Edolas is completely out of magic due to Mystogan's actions of reversing Anima, the creation of the former king, Faust. The second problem is that the Anima can't absorb those who use Dragon Slayer Magic." Levy explained to the group.

"Levy brings up a good point, if the Anima didn't take them then what did?" Macao asked.

"That's all the reason we need to investigate the area but first we need to send first responders" Marakov said to the guild.

"Allow us to take care of this." Evergreen said to the group now sporting longer hair.

"We can reach the Fiore Desert at the fastest time thanks to our abilities" Freed stated.

"Leave it to us!" Biscklow replied.

"We must find our strongest team and hope that they are safe." Marakov said to the team.

* * *

**Konoha**

12:35 P.M. The battle of Konoha has took a drastic turn as 7 powerful fighters have appeared within the middle of the Village and began to fight for Konoha. They wear no headbands or flak jackets and they bear no symbol of their village, yet they fight valiantly for The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Meanwhile at the middle of Konoha forest 10 miles north from the village, Natsu Dragneel is fighting against the Akatsuki member Konan, and is forcing her on the defensive. Natsu and Konan clash attacks with each other again. Natsu does 40 high-speed punches while Konan dodges them. Then she starts slashing and goes for a charging slash with her paper sword. The Akatsuki member comes at Natsu with a rising slash but the pink-haired Mage dodges the strike. Konan uses a series of 30 high speed stabs in 5 seconds, but Natsu manages to dodge them all.

"Who is this kid? Where did he came from? And how can he produce flames that hot?" Konan said to herself as she barely avoids a punch from Natsu.

"Why are you attacking this town?" Natsu asked her as he comes at her with a flaming kick but she dodges as a tree behind her is engulfed in flames and disintegrates.

"You have no idea what happened to us. My family… My friends… My village… This village took the lives of all of them, we are merely getting revenge on this village for the crimes they committed against us and bring them punishment." Konan explained to Natsu.

"And that excuses you people taking innocent lives? Sorry but that is a poor excuse for me,why don't you go find the jerks who messed up your lives and deal with them, not attack innocent peoples lives?" Natsu said to Konan.

"You're just a kid, you have no idea what it's like to suffer. You never experienced oppression like we have." Konan stated.

"Shut up, I've heard more than enough to start kicking your ass!" Natsu replied as he goes back to fighting Konan.

"Very well, I'll put an end to your meddling kid!" Konan said to Natsu as she throws some paper shiruken at him.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw."** Natsu shouted as he goes to hit Konan with a powerful fire-enhanced kick but he hits a paper clone.

"**Paper Shuriken!**" Konan chanted as she throws 3 paper of them which hit Natsu from behind hitting his back and his right shoulder.

"Ow, these things cut as hard as Gajeel's steel." Natsu shouted as he shakes off the light cuts on his body.

"I see, that kid needs to focuses that fire to a point of his body to attack, so as long as I hit him while he's off-guard, I can take him down with my power." Konan said to herself as she goes to attack Natsu.

"Not bad honey but I'm just getting warmed up!" Natsu said to Konan as he dashes at her moving at 27,033.6 ft/sec (18,432 miles per hour) using the fire to increase his speed.

"He's fast!" Konan said to herself as she dodges a flaming punch from Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu chanted as he shoots a massive fire blast from his mouth towards Konan but the Kunoichi dodges the attack with Shunshin and the blast hits 2,500 feet away creating a 1,500 foot radius explosion destroying a good chunk of the forest.

"That was close, to think his fire style justu can be this strong. Not since Itachi's fireballs have I felt such intense heat." Konan said to herself as she then sees Natsu turn around and goes to fight her again.

"Nice reflexes, you're going to be an interesting opponent." Natsu smiled as he goes to handle Konan again.

"**Kami Dansu Batsu**(神ダンス：罰_Shikigami Dance: Punishment_)" Konan chanted as she traps Natsu in a whirlwind of paper.

"Nice try but I've see through it!" Natsu shouted as he shoots uncharged blast of fire from his mouth melting away all the paper only to see Konan from behind.

"I got you now!" Konan said to Natsu as she comes at him with a paper sword.

"Too slow!" Natsu replied as he blocks Konan's sword with his left forearm with the sword lightly cutting the side of his arm stopping the blade.

"He stopped my paper sword with his arm, a blade that can cleave buildings in half without a problem." Konan said to herself only to see Natsu grab her right hand and hold her close to him.

"Now I got you!** Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted as he punches Konan with an extremely powerful punch which sends her flying 2,560 feet away smashing her through 250 trees and crashing her into a 200 foot hill which collapses from the force of the punch, producing the explosive power of 116 tons of TNT.

"Way to go Natsu!" Happy cheerfully to his friend.

"That was a letdown. I was just getting warmed up!" Natsu replied only to see Konan flying up in the air with only a small sunburn on her check.

"I have to say, you're power is impressive. To easily burn through the paper skin armor I wear to protect myself from fires and heat and made of a special water based substance is a quite a feat. I've underestimated your power." Konan said to Natsu.

"That paper is a lot tougher than it looks, but I've withstood stronger attacks." Natsu stated.

"Don't get ahead of yourself brat. I've yet to get serious!" Konan replied as she unleashes more of her Chakra, which generates a whirlwind around her as she increases her power.

"She's getting stronger!" Happy said to Natsu.

"Let's see if you can take me on in the air." Konan said to Natsu as she flies up to fight in the air with her paper wings.

"I see. Happy, you know what to do!" Natsu stated.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied as he grabs Natsu and flies up into the air and prepares to fight Konan.

* * *

**Meanwhile within the Uptown District 600 meters near Konoha General Hospital**

Sakura and Lucy are working together to fight off the Summonings and Animal Path.

"These two are becoming a problem." Animal Path said to herself as Sakura stays by Lucy's side.

"**Kyōken** (強肩 _Strong Arm_)" Sakura chanted as she uses a strong punch to hit a Giant Centipede through 3 buildings northward; however, a Giant Rhino comes towards Sakura but she catches the creature.

"**Gate of the Maiden Key Open!**" Lucy chanted as she summons Virgo to aid them.

"You called princess?" Virgo asked Lucy.

"Trap that Rhino" Lucy answered.

"Right Princess!" Virgo replied as she dashes towards the Rhino.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked Lucy.

"Hold that Rhino in place, Virgo will help you with it!" Lucy stated.

"Right!" Sakura replied as she uses all her strength to hold the Rhino and then slams it to the ground with all her effort, bringing down the large 375 ton Rhino into the ground and flipping the Rhino on his back.

"**Spica Hole!**" Virgo chanted as she shoots a yellow beam at the Rhino which softens the ground and traps the Rhino within a pit where it can't move.

"Incredible!" Sakura said to herself impressed by Lucy's spirits.

"**Spica Hole**!" Virgio chanted as she puts her hands into the ground, manipulating many surrounding rocks to envelop the Rhino and sealing it in a 100 foot high pile of rocks.

"Awesome, your summonings are very powerful, I've never seen these kind of summonings though." Sakura said to Lucy.

"They're my Celestial Spirits." Lucy answered.

"Celestial Spirits?" Sakura asked.

"You're a mage and you never heard of them?" Lucy asked.

"I'm a Ninja." Sakura replied.

"Ninja?" Lucy questioned the pink haired Kunoichi only to see the Giant Bird to come at them.

"Nevermind that, we talk later." Sakura stated.

"Right! Virgo return." Lucy said to Virgo.

"Right Princess." Virgo replied as she goes back into the Celestial Realm.

"Why did you return her as well? It would be helpful if you had two of those summonings out at once." Sakura asked Lucy.

"Because I can only use one at a time, it take too much magic for me to use more than one spirit. My ability to summon Spirits is limited by how much Magical Power I have to sustain them. The more Spirits I summon, the more of my Magic is exhausted. My limit so far is keeping each summon for 30 seconds." Lucy explained to Sakura.

"I see, you're clearly not from this part of the world. You use Magic while use Ninjas use Chakra; however, it seems to be just as effective. I'm a healer, so I can also restore Chakra so you can keep summoning those spirits as much as you like." Sakura said to Lucy.

"How do you plan to do that while protecting me?" Lucy questioned the pink haired Kunoichi.

"I'll do it with this: **Shadow Clone Justu**!" Sakura chanted as she creates a clone of herself.

"Whoa, a clone! You can copy yourself?" Lucy asked, impressed by Sakura's power.

"It's nothing special, it's a common B-rank Ninjustu. You're summons are much more impressive. With this, I can use my Chakra to restore your power, while aiding you in battle." Sakura explained to Lucy as she stands by Lucy's side with the clone.

"These two are getting annoying." Animal Path said to herself as she goes to summon another creature.  
"Here she comes!" Sakura said to Lucy.

**"Summoning Justu: Giant Crustacean**!" Animal Path chanted as she summons a giant crab to attack.  
"A crab!" Lucy said to Sakura as both of them are shocked to see a 100 foot high crustacean.

"**Water Style: Foam Scattered Waves**!" Animal Path chanted as she has the crab shoot out a large volume of bubbles. Sakura grabs Lucy and they dodge the attack as it easily smashes 5 buildings.

"What destructive force!" Lucy shouted.

"It seems you really can't use Shunshin or high-speed movements can you?" Sakura said to Lucy as they land 200 feet from where they were at.

"I'm a Holder Type. Sadly, I'm not a powerhouse like the rest of my friends." Lucy replied only to see 3 Giant Centipedes appear surrounding Sakura and herself and a Giant Crab coming towards them from the front.

"You take care of the crab, I'll handle these bugs!" Sakura said to Lucy as she dashes to take care of the Centipedes.

"Right! **Gate of the Scorpion Key Open!**" Lucy chanted as she summons Scorpio.

"At your service, Miss Lucy." Scorpio said to Lucy while Sakura goes to take care of the Centipede.

"**Haruno Kerutōrai** (春の蹴る到来 _Coming of Spring Kick_)" Sakura chanted as she gathers Chakra around her feet and dashes at 4693.3 ft/sec (3,200 MPH) and kicks down 3 Centipedes killing them.

"**Water Style: Foam Scattered Waves**!" Animal Path chanted as she has the crab shoot out a large volume of bubbles.

"**Sand Buster**!" Scorpio countered as he gets down on his four limbs, in a stance which is reminiscent of a real scorpion and fires a powerful sand tornado from his Stinger which overpowers the bubble wave and the force of the tornado blasts a hole through the head of the crab, killing the summoning in one hit.

"Good job Scorpio." Lucy said to Scopiro.

"Your welcome miss Lucy." Scorpio replied as he returns to the Celestial realm.

"**Summoning Justu: Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon**!" Animal Path chanted as she summons the Chameleon behind Lucy. She gets caught by the attack.

"Shit! I can't move, help me!" Lucy shouted as she struggles to move.

"If I kill the summoner, the girl with the pink hair would be much easier to deal with." Animal Path said to herself as she's about to have Lucy eaten.

"**Tsūtenkyaku** (痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_)" Sakura chanted as she hits the Chameleon in the head, releasing it's grip on Lucy and forcing the Chameleon to retreat and turn invisible.

"Were did it go?" Lucy asked Sakura.

"It's masking it's Chakra by turning invisible. Do you have anything to flush it out?" Sakura asked Lucy.

"I do but I don't want to use that, it's too dangerous." Lucy answered, only to almost get hit by the tongue of the Chameleon which smashes an abandoned 3 story building with ease.

"I don't think we have much of a choice..." Sakura said to Lucy as her shoulder was grazed by the force of the tongue lash from the Chameleon.

"Sakura, above you!" Lucy shouted as the Three Legged Bird grabs Sakura and flies her up.

"Damn it!" Sakura shouted as she sees the bird flying at supersonic speeds up in the air until they're 5,000 feet high.

"Shit! He's going to try killing me with a drop!" Sakura said to herself frightened to see herself above the village.

"Now die!" Animal Path shouted as she has the bird drop Sakura from the sky. As she heads down to the ground, Lucy takes notice of it.

"Shit! **Gate of the Ram Key Open**!" Lucy shouted as she summons Aries to go to save Sakura.

"What do I do?" Aries asked.

"Save that girl!" Lucy shouted.

"Right master! **Wool Cushion**!" Aries chanted as she summons a massive cushion for Sakura to land on which allows her to survive the 5,000 foot drop unscathed.

"Thanks!" Sakura said to Lucy only to see the bird come towards her.

"**Wool Bomb**!" Aries chanted as she hits the Bird with a wool bomb which relaxes the bird so much that it falls asleep and drops to the ground.

"Way to go!" Lucy stated only to see a Giant Panda coming towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" The clone of Sakura shouted as she holds back the Panda and punches the it into the ground.

"**Summoning Justu: Giant Ox**!" Animal Path chanted as she summons a giant charging Ox to charge at Sakura and Lucy. Then they see the Chameleon near them while the Rhino getting back up from the rubble pile Virgo created and goes to charge at the duo.

"This is bad!" Sakura shouted as the Rhino and Ox come towards them while the Chameleon is about to use a Fire-Style Justu.

"I have no choice then, Gate of the Water Bearer Key Open!" Lucy chanted as she reluctantly summons the bitchy Celestial Spirit.

"A mermaid!" Sakura said to herself shocked.

"Hey, you hang on to something quick!" Lucy shouted.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Aquarius is extremely destructive, if you get caught in her attack, you'll be swept away!" Lucy shouted.

"Time to end this! **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb**!" Animal Path chanted as she has the Chameleon shoot fire towards Lucy and Sakura while the Rhino charges towards them behind and the Ox from the front.

"OOAHHHHHAAHHHH!" Aquarius shouted as she gathers water in an urn and throws it with tremendous force.  
The water blast from Aquarius then creates a massive water tornado that is 500 feet wide and 2,500 feet high which sucks in everything for 15 seconds and then implodes into a massive 100 foot tidal wave that destroys everything within a 3,000 foot radius, leveling several dozen buildings producing the force of 819.9 tons of TNT. Lucy and Sakura are on the ground drenched from the blast while all the summonings from Animal Path are incapacitated from the force of the attack.

"Why did you summon me?" Aquarius asked Lucy with an arrogant smirk.

"HEY YOU! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Sakura shouted.

"Hey don't get in a fight with her!" Lucy said to Sakura as she's scared by Sakura challenging Aquarius.

"CAN'T YOU TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOUR ALLIES AND ENEMIES?" Sakura shouted.

"ALL YOUNG WOMEN ARE MY ENEMIES! You're just a pathetic flat chested virgin!" Aquarius replied.

"What was that? You feel like it's right to look down on me just because I'm a virgin and have flat chest, you're just a cheap, shallow old hag!" Sakura stated as both of them argue with each other.

"These two are too similar." Lucy said to herself.

"I have better things to do than to hang with you losers. Later." Aquarius said to the two of them as she leaves to the Celestial Realm.

"Damn, I can see why you didn't want to use her. She almost killed us," Sakura stated as she tires to dry herself off.

"Indeed, Aquarius is my strongest spirit. Her attack power is on a completely different level from any of my other ones; however, as you noted, she's too powerful for me and her AoE is too destructive to be used in most battles." Lucy explained to Sakura.

"I know, she took out all of those summonings with one blow." Sakura replied.

"I think I need some of that healing, Sakura." Lucy stated as she's exhausted from using up her magic power.  
"Right, though that attack washed away my clone, so I'll do it myself." Sakura replied as she heals Lucy's magic power.

"This is strange, that girl with the keeps is immensely powerful when it comes to her justus but without those summoning justus, she's merely a weak human. Whereas that pink haired girl who aided in Sasori's defeat has immense physical strength and decent speed, lacks the ninjustu prowess of the blonde haired girl. Together, they're a tough match." Animal Path said to herself.

"We're ready for her now." Sakura said to Lucy.

"Indeed, with your strength and my summonings, we can handle her" Lucy replied.

"**Summoning Justu: Animal Kingdom**!" Animal Path chanted as he summons multiple animals. Animal Path summoned a Giant Drill-Beaked Bird, Giant Multi-Headed Dog, Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon, Giant Panda, Giant Ox, and 3 Giant Centipedes.

"What's with all these animals?" Sakura asked Animal Path.

"This justu has all the animals attack at once." Animal Path answered as the summonings charge at Sakura and Lucy.

* * *

**Meanwhile 500 meters from the hospital**

One of the ANBU captains are watching the battle with Sakura and Lucy against the Animal Path.

"That summoner fighting alongside Sakura is incredibly powerful." the ANBU captain said to his two other Captains.

"Indeed! Lady Tsunade's student and this new girl seem to almost be equally as powerful." The other ANBU captain replied as they battle Pain's Giant Multi-Headed Dog.

"RRWARGH!" the dog roared as it comes towards them.

"We must help these girls out no matter what!" The boar masked ANBU captain said to them.

"Right!" the other two Captains replied.

"**Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu**!" the Bird Masked ANBU Captain chanted as he uses that technique to cut the knees and heels of the demonic dog, dropping it to the ground.

"**Earth Style: Mud Fall**!" the Boar masked ANBU Captain chanted as he creates a portal in the sky, which drops down onto the opponent a large amount of mud, covering the Multi- Headed Dog.

"**Lightning Style: Sixteen Pillar Trap**!" the Cat-Masked ANBU Member chanted as he creates sixteen giant pillars, which then form a giant oven-like structure to trap the enemy.

"**Fire Style: Biscuit Firing Jutsu**!" the Boar Masked ANBU Member chanted as he creates powerful flames inside the giant oven created by the Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, cooking the demonic dog until it's burned, combined with Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop, to harden the mud covering the Muilt Headed Dog's body and subsequently immobilizing it.

"We can keep it at bay for a while, hopefully those two defeat the source of these creatures." the Cat-Masked ANBU Member said to the team.

* * *

**Meanwhile at another Part of Konoha**

Erza is clashing attack with Deva Path, the leader of the Peins and is holding her own for now. Pein blocks her sword strikes with his Chakra receivers.

"Why are you attacking this village?" Erza asked Pein as she clashes her claymore sword against his rod.

"Why does that matter to an outsider like you?" Deva Path answered with a question.

"As a member of Fairy Tail and as my duties as a mage, I must abide by the rules and as a human being, I can't just sit by while scumbags like you to take the lives of innocent people." Erza explained to Pein as she does two quick slashes which Pein dodges using his Rinnegan to read her attack.

"This village has caused me great suffering, this village needs to know true pain." Pein explained to Erza as he dodges her spear attacks. She goes for a lunging stab but he blocks the attack with his rod.

"That gives you the right to murder people? To take the lives of the innocent? I can never accept such a thing!" Erza shouted as she nearly cuts Pain with a pair of twin scimitars but Pein dodged the slash, with his robe torn a bit from the slash.

"You don't know true Pain, I've lost everything I had to this village. This village ravaged my country and ruined my life." Pein explained to Erza.

"You think you're the only one who has suffered? I know what it's like to experience pain. The pain of not being able to save your friends, the pain of being a child slave and even then I'll never surrender myself to darkness. If you really want justice, you seize your actions!" Erza said to Pein as she summons an axe to attack him, but he blocks with his rod.

"What an odd power you wield to summon weapons that quickly. You would be a great asset to us. You know true pain like I do, why not do something about it? I'm merely taking things to my hands as God. As God I've come to pass judgment on this village and given the injustices this village has gotten away from, I came to do justice." Pein explained to Erza.

"I thought Laxus was overblown with his ego, you make him look as humble as Levy. You call yourself God? If you're suppose to be a god, then it's no surprise Jellal never believed in you. I personally don't know if a god existed or not and neither do I care about religion. What matters to me are my comrades, my friends, my guild and the person that I love the most. Calling yourself a god is an act of arrogance that is beyond insanity. You're not a god, you're merely a human filled of anger and hate, and thinks with power you can undo all the problems in the world. People like you, are the people I hate the most." Erza explained to Pein in a furious rant against him.

"It seems you chose to die for this village, a village you have no loyalty or connection to. It's a rather foolish act. It matters not, for soon this village and everyone here will know pain." Pein stated.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail! In our guild, it doesn't matter where we come from, we protect the lives of the innocent, no matter who they are! **Requip Tenrin no Yoroi** (_ Heaven's Wheel Armor_)" Erza chanted as she goes into Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"A transformation? What power is this?" Deva Path asked.

"This is my Requip. As you can see, I can change into numerous weapons and armors, Have a taste of what I can do!" Erza explained to Pein as she summons 10 swords and have them rain down on Pein.

"**Shrina Tensei**!" Pein chanted as he blasts away the blades.

"He was able to deflect them with ease? He's powerful." Erza said to herself as she goes to attack Pein up close.

"Too slow!" Pein said to Erza as he dodges her slash and comes behind her with his chakra rod. He tires to stab her but Erza dodges the attack.

"**Blumenblatt**!" Erza chanted as she requip a mass amount of swords, and then charges at her opponent and tires to slice Pein with two of them, but Pein dodges the slash and dodges all the other flying blades thanks to the power of his Rinnegan.

"Let's see how well you deal with this!** Earth Style Boulder Rain**!" Pein chanted as he uplift the ground using handseals and sends 5 boulders flying towards Erza using the power of his Rinnegan.

"That's not enough!" Erza replied as she slashes through those boulders with ease only to see them form into smaller pieces.

**"Earth Style: Earth Bullet Storm**!" Pein chanted as all the boulder fragments form into hundreds of small rock bullets which home in on Erza at hypersonc speeds.

"So many attacks!" Erza said to herself as she struggle to slash apart those fragments as they tear small parts of the dress of her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"**Got you! Wind Style: Gale Palm**!" Pein chanted as he fires a powerful blast of wind towards Erza.

"ARRGH!" Erza shouted as she's sent flying 2,340 feet north of Pein through 12 buildings and her armor is shattered from the force of the blow. She reverts to her base state.

"Time to end this!" Pein said to himself as he rushes towards Erza, who's down on the ground.

"Crap! He got me good with that last attack." Erza said to herself only to see Pein in front of her holding his hand towards her.

**"Shrina Tense**i!" Pein chanted as he fires a massive horizontal version of the blast which destroy everything within a 4,000 foot radius; however, Pein is slashed across the back.

"**Requip Hishō no Yoroi** ( _Flight Armor_)" Erza chanted as it's revealed that she transformed into her Flight armor to escape the point-blank Shrina Tensei.

"Her speed has increased!" Pein said to himself as he's slashed 4 times with Erza moving at 61,598 ft/sec (41,999 miles per hour). Erza then goes for her finishing attack.

"**Sonic Claw!**" Erza chanted as she requips into two scimitar like daggers and slashes at Pein from all directions but Pein is able to use his Rinnegan to dodge most of the attacks.

**"Shrina Tensei!**" Pein countered as he Blasts Erza with a powerful defensive Shrina Tensei sending her flying 3,000 feet away with her taking some injury from the blast.

"Damn it!" Erza said to herself as she gets back up and shrugs off some blood loss as she reverts back to normal.

"Time to die!" Pein said to Erza as he goes to stab her with a Chakra rod, but Erza catches his right arm and shatters the weapon with her armored gauntlet.

"Not happening!" Erza replied as she kicks Pein back and goes to brawl with him.

Pein and Erza charge at each other and clash with each other in hand to hand combat. Pein and Erza clash fists with each other, Pein hits Erza with a left hook while Erza kicks him in the stomach. Pein kicks Erza into a building and then comes at her with a powerful running punch but Erza dodges the blow and hits Deva with a right roundhouse kick. Deva then goes for a hammerfist blow but the scarlet haired mage evades the blow with a jump and tires to kick Pein with an axe kick but Pein grabs her and throws her on the ground and tires to stab her however she evades the attack and goes on top of a leveled building.

"This battle is getting ugly If we stay here and fight, this place would get destroyed. I must get him out of this village as much as possible." Erza said to herself as Pein rushes towards the S-Class mage.

"Take this!" Pein shouts to Erza as he goes to stab her but Erza evades and heads out of the village.

Erza continues to head out towards the village outskirts with Pein in pursuit of her until they're at the border of the village at the northern end at the north gate of Konoha.

"She stopped moving!" Pein said to himself as Erza goes to re-equip her armor.

"**Kyojin no Yoroi** ( _Giant's Armor_)" Erza chanted as she transforms into her powerful Giant's armor.

"What is she trying to do? That armor doesn't give her much of an edge in speed." Pein said to himself as he sees Erza come at him with a spear.

"**Evil Crushing Spear**!" Erza canted as she as throws the spear moving at 82,500 ft/sec (56,250 MPH). Pein dodges the attack as it travels 10 miles away from the village ripping through 4,000 trees.

"That attack is fast, but too predictable and straightforward!" Pein said to Erza only to see her in front of him and she grabs him by the head.

"Now I got you where I wanted you!" Erza shouted as she throws Pein with all her might and to sends Pein 40,000 feet into the air.

"What immense strength! I can see why she has the title S- Class." Pein said to himself only to see Erza up in the air in Black Wing Armor.

"**Kureha no Yoroi: Kureha Gessen**(_ Black Wing Armor:Moon Flash_)" Erza chanted as she swings her sword and fires two energy blasts which knock down Pein and has him crash 10 miles north of the village.

Pein gets back up with barely a scratch from the assault. Erza the lands on the ground and remains within her Black Winged Armor form.

"Did you really think those weak attacks were enough to beat me?" Pein asked Erza.

"It wasn't my intent to kill you, I used Giant Armor and Black Wing Armor to repel you back from the village so we can fight here without any restrains" Erza explained to Pein.

"I see, how foolish: now I don't have to worry about killing my paths." Pein stated.

"I've yet to get serious either!" Erza replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Hokage Palace**

Tsunade senses Pein's chakra leaving the village thanks to Erza.

"Lady Tsunade, it seems like the leader has been forced out of the village!" Katsuyu said to the Hokage.

"It's amazing, whoever this fighter is they're strong; however, the problem is that Pein is still too strong for them. Once I've healed everyone up and made sure everyone evacuates, I'll aid the fighter fighting the real Pein." Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"One of the fighters are having troubles with one of the Paths." Katsuyu explained to Tsunade.

"Is there anyone available right now?" Tsunade asked.

"The Inuzuka clan just have finished evacuating several districts." Katsuyu answered.

"Have the Inuzuka Clan aid the fighter." Tsunade stated.

"Right!" Katsuyu replied as she goes to give the message.

* * *

**Meanwhile at another part of Konoha**

Gray is struggling to Petra Path.

"**Ice Make: Hammer!**" Gray chanted as he tires to hit Petra Path from behind, but he negates it with the Chakra absorbing barrier around him.

"It should be obvious that your powers are useless against me, you've tried to attack me 15 times already. Shouldn't you give up by now?" Petra said to Gray.

"Damn, just as a thought, there's no opening I can exploit, no blind spot in his magical field. There's got to be a limit to what he can absorb, I just have to push him past that limit!" Gray said to himself as Petra Path goes for his counterattack.

"Now it's my turn to attack. **Chakra Negation Canon**!" Petra Path chanted as he shoots out a massive wave of energy towards Gray from his mouth but the stripping mage dodges the blast as it goes through 50 buildings and travels nearly a mile away from him.

"That was too close for comfort." Gray said to himself only to see Petra Path in front of him.

"**Anti -Chakra ball**!" Petra Path chanted as he shoots a blast towards Gray.

"**Ice Make: Shield!**" Gray chanted only for the blast to negate the shield and hit Gray in the face, knocking him back 200 feet away.

"Your defenses are useless, all of my attacks are specially designed to counter ninjustu of any level. You don't even have the effective amount of power to be a challenge to me." Petra Path explained to Gray.

"Don't underestimate me, also this Chakra, I've never heard about it. The only power I know is magic."  
Gray replied as he puts both hands on the ground and creates a fissure of ice to try trapping Petra Path, but it's negated before it can even hit him.

"Useless!" Petra Path said to Gray only to see Gray in front of him.

"Let's see you stop my fists!" Gray said to Petra only for the Petra Path to block his punch with his right forearm.

"Not bad, using a psychical attack to catch me off-guard knowing I can't absorb that. I'm guessing your right with that call." Petra Path explained to Grey as Grey goes for another punch.

"Why tell me that you're weak against physical attacks? That just gives me a weakness I can exploit!" Gray asked Petra.

"Because you're level of raw strength can't beat me." Petra Path replied as he uses his right hand to punch Gray through 12 buildings.

"ARRGH!" Gray shouted as he struggles to move with a collapsed building on him.

"**Ice-Make: Ice Cannon**!" Gray chanted as he forms a large, long-barreled cannon from of ice and fires at Petra Path.

**"Fūjutsu Kyūin** (封術吸印 _Seal Jutsu Inhale_)" Petra Path countered as he 's able to absorb the attack before it hits him.

"**Ice-Make: Bow and Arrows**!" Gray chanted as he creates a large bow out of ice, shooting powerful ice arrows which are fired at the speed of a machine gun but they fail to bypass Petra Path's defenses.

**"Useless! Fire Style: Blue Ghost Fire**!" Petra Path chanted as he shoots hot blue flames coming at Gray.

"**Ice-Make: Rampart**!" Gray chanted as he creates a massive wall of ice, stopping the blue flames and freezing them with his powerful −273.15 °C ice temperatures. The ice wall is 17.16 foot wide,1,487.21 foot long and 846.45 foot high. The formation of the ice wall took the energy of 52 tons of TNT.

"He froze flames, is it possible he can produce absolute zero degree ice?" Petra said to himself only to see Gray behind him, who managed to use the massive wall as a distraction to go for a sneak attack.

"**Ice-Make: Ice Bringer**!" Gray chanted as he creates two ice-molded swords, holding one in each hand, and swings them in an cross-pattern.

"**Chakra Negation Canon**" Petra Path chanted as he turns around and shoots out a massive wave of energy towards Gray from his mouth, blasting Gray back and seriously injuring him.

"ARRGH!" Gray shouted as he's mildly injured from the blast and is drained of his magic.

"My Chakra Negation Canon negates any and all Chakra, even Kekkai Genkais from working, as well as doing concussive damage to the foe. I've hit you directly with that attack now, you won't be able to move for 15 seconds or use Chakra." Petra Path explained to Gray as he walks towards Gray with his Chakra rod in hand.

"I can't move... is this the end?" Gray said to himself as he tires to get up.

"Goodbye!" Petra Path said to Gray as he goes to stab him.

"**Gatsūga** (牙通牙 _Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang_)" Kiba,Tsume and Hana chanted as Kiba,Akamaru, Tsume, Hana and Kuromaru and her 3 ninja dogs all hit Petra Path back with they're attacks.

"Who are you guys?" Gray asked them.

"We can ask you the same question, but more importantly, we came to help you." Tsume answered.

"He's tough, we'll need all our efforts to take him out." Kiba stated.

"It's good, I need some help right about now." Gray replied as he gets back up as well as Petra Path.

* * *

**Meanwhile at another part of Konoha**

Inoichi, Shizune and Ino aid Juvia in fighting Human Path from a distance while Juvia goes up against Human Path up close.

"I wonder how Gray Sama is doing right now?" Juvia said to herself as she dodges a punch from Human Path.

"This girl can liquefy her body. It's going to be tough to steal her soul given she moves her body out of the way and make herself intangible and tangible by will." Human Path said to himself as Juvia gets some distance.

"**Water Jigsaw**!" Juvia chanted as she transforms her right hand into a swirling mass of water and shoots it at Human Path, but he dodges it as the force of the water smashes rocks with ease.

"**Shinigami Tamashīnami** (_Reaper Soul Wave_)" Human Path chanted as he unleashes a white tendril from his hands made of spiritual energy but Juvia dodges the attack only to see Human Path behind her.

"He's fast!" Juvia said to herself as Human Path tires to grab Juvia.

"**Tamashī Jokyo** (_Soul Removal_)" Human Path chanted as he hits Juvia directly.

"ARRGH!" Juvia shouted as she feels her soul is about to be ripped out.

"Now to finish you off!" Human Path said to the blue haired mage as he's about to kill her.

"**Shinranshin** ( _Mind Destruction Jutsu_)" Inoichi chanted as he paralyzes Human Path's movements.

"**Shintenshin** (_Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu_)" Ino chanted as she takes over Human Path's mind. While the later is paralyzed, she negates the soul stealing power, saving Juvia and moving him out of the way and then leaving the body of Human Path, while Shizune goes for her attack.

"Get out of the way!" Shizune shouted to Juvia.

"Right!" Juvia replied as she goes to where they're at.

"**Dokugiri**(毒霧_Poison Mist_)" Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive cloud of poison gas at Human Path with the poison's corrosive power melting the ground and paralyzing him.

"I can't move!" Human Path said to himself as he struggles to move.

"**Water Beam**!" Juvia chanted as she fires a two-handed high-pressurized water blast at Human Path blasting him 3,500 feet away and smashing through 40 buildings producing a force of 222.38 Tons of TNT from the massive power and velocity of the water blast.

"She's powerful!" Ino said to Shizune.

"It's a good thing she's on our side." Shizune replied.

Human Path then gets back up with his left arm gone from Juvia's powerful blast, then uses Shunshin to arrive back to his enemies holding on to the stump of his missing arm which was violently ripped off by Juvia's attack.

"Not bad; however, allow me to get serious." Human Path said to the group as he summons a wave of white Chakra around him.

"What is that?" Ino asked her father.

"I have no idea." Inoichi answered.

"They look like ghosts" Shizune said to the group.

"These are my **Ueyūrei** (飢え幽霊_Hungry Ghosts_), they steal Chakra as well as souls from my opponents, once they drain you of Chakra, they would automatically rip out your souls. You destroyed the army I used to rip out my souls so these ghosts would be my substitute and would inflict horrible death on you all" Human Path explained to his enemies.

"This is bad, how are we suppose to fight him now?" Inoichi said to the group.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Downtown Konoha**

Gajeel clashes with Asura Path with the aid of Kakashi, Chōji and Chōza.

"I don't see why Erza ordered me to work with you weaklings" Gajeel said to the group.

"Weaklings? Who are you calling weak?" Chōji shouted.

"I'm talking to you fatass!" Gajeel answered pissing off Chōji.

"What was that?" Chōji shouted as he enlarges his fist only to see Asura Path get back up and come at Gajeel with his attack.

"**Lightning Canon**!" Asura Path chanted as he hits Gajeel with a powerful lightning blast which drops him into the ground.

"Damn, I dropped my guard." Gajeel said to himself as Asura Path charges up another attack.

"Die!" Asura Path shouted as he fires another lightning blasts at Gajeel.

**"Double Lightning Blade**" Kakashi countered as he uses his two hands to generate lightning and block the blast from him.

"Not bad Kakashi, but let's see you survive another blast." Asura Path said to the copy cat ninja as he charges up another blast only to see Chōza and Chōji behind him.

"**Bubun Baika** (部分倍化_ Partial Expansion Jutsu_)" both of them chanted as they smash Asura into the ground with their enlarged fists.

Gajeel manages to get back up from his injury from the Lightning Canon.

"Now you see why trying to take him one on one is stupid?" Chōza asked Gajeel.

"Fine, then we'll fight as a team then, happy?" Gajeel begrudgingly said to the group.

"These Paths are too strong to fight by ourselves, we need to combine our powers together." Kakashi said to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Fine, any ideas?" Gajeel asked.

"I have one, so listen to me carefully." Kakashi replied.

After a few minutes, Asura Path got back up and goes for his counterattack.

"**Kyoka Gōkamoeru** ( 許可業火燃える _Flaming Arrow Hellfire_)" Asura Path chanted as he fires a barrage of powerful rockets from his left arm towards the team.

"Crap, there are too many to dodge" Chōji shouted.

"Then we'll take on the blasts! Iron Dragon's Scales" Gajeel countered as he gets in the way and tanks the blasts with his new steel scales, not taking a scratch from the blasts.

"Incredible, he withstood those explosions like they were nothing." Chōza stated.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar**!" Gajeel chanted as he shoots a blast of wind and metal shards towards Asura Path but he dodges the attack.

"**Lightning Beast Running Jutsu**!" Kakashi chanted as he sends a lightning blot the shape of a hound towards Asura, but he also moves out of the way from that attack.

"Take this!" Asura Path shouted as he open the soles of their feet to unleash chakra like a jet and comes at Kakashi with his right arm transformed into a blade.

"**Tetsuryūkon** (鉄竜棍 _Iron Dragon's Club_)" Gajeel chanted as he transforms his arm into a large steel club to hit Asura Path in the face and knocks him back protecting, Kakashi.

"That was a close one..." Kakashi said to Gajeel.

"Don't mention it!" Gajeel replied only to see Asura Path to get back up.

"**Six Armed Canon**!" Asura chanted as each of his six arms grows canons and shoot lasers at the team.

"**Earth Style: Earth Wall**!" Kakashi chanted as he summons an earth wall to withstand the blasts.

"**Double Human Boulder**!" Chōza and Chōji chanted as they come art the ides of Asura Path attempting to overpower Asura but he holds back both of them with each of his two arms.

"Sorry but you need to do better than that!" Asura Path said to the two only to see Gajeel in the air.

"**Tetsuryūken** (鉄竜剣 _Iron Dragon's Sword_)" Gajeel chanted as he transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade and goes to strike Asura Path but he uses his remaining two arms to catch the blade.

"How futile!" Asura Path said to Gajeel.

"Oh really?" Gajeel smirked as his blade then spins like a chainsaw putting more pressure into Asura's arms.  
"Now Kakashi!" Chōza shouted.

"Thanks for the opening." Kakashi replied as he charges at Asura Path with lightning in his hand.

"Damn it, that was your plan all along!" Asura shouted only to see Chōji and Chōza grab his arms.

"We got you now!" Chōji stated as Kakashi hits Asura in the chest with Lightning Blade.

"**Lightning Blade**!" Kakashi chanted as he pierces through Asura Path's chest and drops him to the ground while Gajeel, Chōza and Chōji get off of him and get their distance from Asura Path.

"We got him good" Chōji said to Kakashi.

"Not a bad tactic, he couldn't off possibly survived that blow." Chōza said to Kakashi praising his idea.

"I'll admit, this wasn't a half bad idea." Gajeel stated.

"We forced him to drop his guard, now with him dead, we can aid the others." Kakashi replied.

However Asura Path gets back up with a hole in his chest and goes to attack the group.

"**Chakra Canon Wave**!" Asura chanted as his head opens up to reveal a canon and he creates a massive explosive wave and it hits Chōza, Chōji, Kakashi and Gajeel damaging all of them.

"Damn it, he's still standing from that?" Kakashi asked as he's shocked to see Asura still standing.

"I thought you hit him in the heart Kakashi." Chōji answered.

"He did, the problem is that he's still standing from a blow like that." Chōza explained to his son.

"Damn, that blast really hurt." Gajeel stated.

"This isn't good." Kakashi replied as Asura goes to fight at his full power.

"Time to crush you all like bugs!" Asura said to the group as he goes to attack the injured fighters.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the other side of the village**

Konohamaru and Wendy are fighting against Naraka Path with their powers and abilities.

"These brats, they're strong. Can't believe I'm being forced to my limits from these them." Naraka said to himself as he looks at Wendy and Konohamaru.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar**!" Wendy chanted as she shoots another blast of wind at Naraka Path but he dodges the attack.

"What a pest!" Naraka Path said to himself as he goes to grab Wendy but Konohamaru kicks Naraka Path in the face.

"Gotcha!" Konohamaru shouted as he knocks down Naraka Path.

"You brat! **Shita Kubire** ( 舌くびれ _Tongue Constriction_)" Naraka Path chanted as he gets back up and has tongue like tendrils come out of his palm and grab Konohamaru.

"Damn it!" Konohamaru shouted as he can't move.

"Now instead of taking your soul, I'll just rip off your head." Naraka Path said to Konohamaru only to see Wendy behind him.

"**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack**!" Wendy chanted as she generates a large whirlwind from each of her arms, which twist and rotate to hit Naraka Path from behind, dropping Konohamaru and he releases his grip on the young Gennin.

"That's that was a close one" Konohamaru said to Wendy.

"Are you hurt?" Wendy asked.

"I'm fine." Konohamaru answered.

"But not for long." Naraka Path stated as he goes to attack the duo, but they avoid his attack by getting out of the way.

"Damn, he's too fast and strong for us. Had I hit him with that A rank justu, he wouldn't be standing right now but then you came and ruined it!" Konohamaru shouted at Wendy.

"Uh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your plans. I though you were in danger and needed help." Wendy explained to Konohamaru.

"Doesn't matter anyways, assuming I hit him, it probably wouldn't be enough to actually stop him and at most knock him down long enough for me to escape. I just wish that I was stronger" Konohamaru explained to Wendy.

"Stronger, I think I can help with that." Wendy stated.

"How so?" Konohamaru asked.

"I have the power to double one's attack power and speed as well as durability." Wendy explained to Konohamaru.

"Cool, can you help me?" Konohamaru asked.

"Okay! **Arms x Armor x Vernier**!" Wendy chanted as she makes herself and Konohamaru enhanced with double attack power and speed as well as boosts their defensive power.

"What's this?" Naraka Path said to himself only to see Wendy and Konohamaru charge towards him.

"**Konohamaru Punch**!" Konohamaru chanted as he punches Naraka Path right in the face smashing him through a building.

"His speed and power increased greatly, how did he get so strong? Was it that little girl?" Naraka Path said to himself only to see Wendy above him.

"**Sky Dragon's Sigh**!" Wendy chanted as she thrusts her arms out firing a medium-sized blast of air towards Naraka Path, but he dodges the attack as he the blast levels everything within a 400 foot radius.

"I got you now! **Shadow Clone Justu**!" Konohamaru chanted as he creates 10 clones of himself enhanced by Wendy's magic.

Konohamaru's first clone comes at Naraka Path with a lunging punch, but Naraka Path blocks the it and takes out the first clone with a kick; however, the second and third clone come at the path with a series of punches which Naraka Path struggle to block due to the fast pace and strength of the enhanced clones.

"This isn't enough!" Naraka Path said to the clones as he takes out two Chakra rods and stabs both of the clones.

"Take this!" Konohamaru shouted as he throws a smokebomb at Naraka Path.

"Smoke?" Naraka Path said to himself only to kicked by Konohamaru in the face downwards and to see 4 Konohamaru's waiting for him in front of his sight.

"**Kon!**"one Konohamaru clone shouted as he uppercuts the Path in the face launching him 12 feet in the air**"Oha!**" the other Konohamaru clones shouted as they all surround Naraka Path"**Maru**!"all the clones shouted as they kick Naraka Path into the air "**Sarutobi Barrage**!" Konohamaru chanted as he does as spinning somersault kick and then slams him into the ground and does a flying double stomp on Naraka Path's chest, knocking him into the ground smashing the ground 5 feet deep.

"Those brats, they're getting on my nerves" Naraka Path said to himself only to see himself trapped within a wind dome.

"**Sky Dragon Bubble**!" Wendy chanted as she creates a barrier trapping Naraka Path. Konohamaru and his clone then leap into the air and both come down Rasengan within his hand.

"**Rasengan** (螺旋丸_Spiralling Sphere_)"Konohamaru chanted as he hits Naraka Path while he's down and it creates a massive explosion destroying everything within 600 foot radius.

"We did it!" Wendy said to Konohamaru.

"Thanks to you, I was able to knock him down." Konohamaru replied.

The smoke clears up as Naraka Path gets back up with his robe having a huge hole in it's chest and he has a deep wound within his abdomen with his intestines coming out. He is standing within around the 30 foot diameter, 10 foot deep crater with the Rasengan that had the force of 83.4 tons of TNT.

"That wasn't bad kid however I'm not like the other Paths." Naraka Path said to the two as he regenerate from the massive wound on his torso.

"He's regenerating!" Konohamaru said to Wendy.

"Does he also have healing magic?" Wendy asked.

"As you see, out of all the Path's of the Six Paths, my abilities aren't suited for combat, and physically, I'm the weakest path; however, unlike all other paths, I can regenerate myself using the power of **Gedō: Rinne Tensei** ( 外道・輪廻天生の術 _Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique_) and converting it to my body to heal myself as long as I'm able to preform my hand seals. With that justu, I can revive and repair any damage." Naraka explained to the two.

"You can even revive the dead?" Konohamaru asked.

"That's right, as long as I stand, even if the other Paths were to fall, I'll bring them back with the power of God." Naraka stated.

"This is bad, if we don't stop him, he'll be a huge problem to everyone." Konohamaru stated.

"We have to hit him with everything we got!" Wendy replied.

"You two know too much, it's time I stop coming at you two with kid gloves and start to go in for the kill." Naraka Path said to the kids as his back sprouts out 16 tongue like tentacles with hands at the end.

"What are those!?" Wendy asked horrified at the site of his tentacles.

"These are my **Akuma Noteni** ( 悪魔の手に _Devil's Hand_), each of the tentacles would crush your body to pieces and once I have you in my grip, I'll force you both to tell me where Naruto is at before removing both of your souls." Naraka Path explained to the two.

* * *

**Back at the Fiore Desert**

Pantherlily arrives as to the desert out of everyone in Fairy Tail thanks to his ability to fly. He's within his normal, non battle state. Freed, Evergreen and Biscklow also arrive at the scene.

"So you guys arrived?" Jude asked Pantherlily.

"What exactly happened here?" Freed asked the old man.

"We were digging up these old artifacts until these criminals appeared and attacked our site, then during the battle's climax, a portal opened up and swallowed the team after my daughter saved my life from one of those criminals." Jude explained to Freed.

"So these guys started trouble here?" Evergreen asked them.

"Yes, and thanks to Natsu's Team and nullifying magic, they've been incapacitated and ready for capture." Jean explained to the group.

"So you're a mage?" Biscklow asked.

"No, I'm an Archaeologist. I only have enough magic to defend myself, not to fight actual battles like a fully fledged mage." Jean explained to the group only to see Mirajane arrive within partial Satan Soul with only her wings out while Lisanna is carrying Elfman within her partial Animal Takeover state.

"So have you guys traced where Natsu and his team are at?" Mirajane asked them.

"They were token away by a mysterious portal to another dimension by my guess." Jude answered.

"It can't be Edolas, there's no magic left and Anima wouldn't be able to take Natsu, Gajeel or Wendy." Lisanna explained to them.

"If Natsu and his friends aren't in Edolas, then were are they?" Elfman asked them.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Mount Myōboku**

Naruto is relaxing on a giant leaf when Fukasaku comes towards him.

"So here you are! Naruto-chan! Where are you going off by yourself?" Fukasaku asked.

"Nowhere... just chilling out" Naruto answered.

"Ok, we're gonna practice fusion now, so get down here." Fukasaku stated.

"I wonder if they're alright?" Naruto asked the elder toad.

"What?" Fukasaku answered with a question.

"The Akatsuki are after me, right? I was thinking they might head to Konoha to look for me." Naruto stated.  
"Are you dumb? They're lots of excellent ninja in Konoha. Don't think too much! You should be doing what you need to be doing. If anything was wrong they would send us a messenger frog." Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

"Very well then, let's do this." Naruto replied.

"Let's give it a try." Fukasaku said to Naruto.

"Right!" Naruto replied as he let's the elder toad hop on his right shoulder.

"**Sage Art: Amphibian Technique**!" Fukasaku chanted as he tries to fuse his Chakra with Naruto's but Kurama rejects him.

"RAWWARGH!" Kurama roared telepathically to Fukasaku as he's is pushed off Naruto.

"AWWARGH!" Fukasaku shouted as he's slightly burnt from the Chakra.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like it's no use. I think it's probably the Nine Tailed Beast within you that rejected me. At any rate... it may be difficult to accept, but I'm afraid it's psychically impossible." Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

"NO WAY! What's all this training been for then? What are we gonna do!?" Naruto shouted.

"We just have to think of a another way to quickly gather Sage Chakra." Fukasaku said to Naruto.

"If we can't fuse, then there's nothing for it but for to learn to gather natural energy while moving!" Naruto explained to Fukasaku.

"You're wasting your time, it's impossible." Fukasaku stated.

"Well, I'm not accepting that! If that's what I have to do, then I'll it, and that's final!" Naruto replied only to fail getting Sage Mode.

"I'm afraid it's physically impossible!" Fukasaku said to Naruto.

"That code on your back... it's a message from Pervy Sage right?" Naruto asked the elder toad.

"Yes... I'm aware of that. Thanks to him, we hold the key to unraveling the mastery of Pein." Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

"That's not it! It's a message he left for me personally, as well. He's telling me never to give up, no matter what. I'm Pervy sage's apprentice...And if that message is my masters Way of the Ninja...Then I can't afford to just stand around complaining!" Naruto explained to Fukasaku.

"These are necessary qualities to become a Sage. And on top of that, you have the sheer tenacity to give up. You certainly are a stubborn one..." Fukasaku said to himself only for Shima to rush over to talk to them.

"Bad news, Konoha is under attack"Shima shouted.

"What?!" Naruto and Fukasaku shouted.

* * *

**Meanwhile 50 miles west from Konoha**

Team Gai is in another mission doing their mission when they notice problems coming from Konoha.

"What's the matter Gai?" Lee asked.

"Have you noticed a lot of birds coming from the direction of the village? They seem to be trying to escape something." Gai explained to Lee.

"I have a bad feeling...We should head for the village." Neji stated.

"What?" Tenten replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Hokage's palace**

Tsunade has finished helping the entire village evacuate and sent out enough of her slugs to protect the 1.2 million people within the village. She stands back up and her 4 ANBU members along with Yūgao go to talk to her.

"Everyone is safe within the village." Katsuyu said to Tsunade.

"That's a good thing, now this is a good time to launch our counterattack." Tsunade said to the team as she walks towards the edge of the rooftop.

"What are our orders?" one ANBU members asked.

"We need to take down any enemies, aid the fighters in taking down Pein's minions, I'll settle the score with the leader himself" Tsunade explained to the group.

"You"re sure you can handle the leader yourself Lady Tsunade? Even master Jiriaya couldn't of beat this guy" Yūgao questioned the Hokage.

"Don't worry, I have a powerful ally assisting me in that battle" Tsunade replied.

* * *

**12 miles away from Konoha**

Erza is clashing attack with Deva Path, the leader of the Six Paths of Pein. Erza is starting to get overpowered by Pein as he starts to fight her more seriously with everything he's got. Erza is still within her Black Wing Armor trying to keep up with Pein.

"Damn it, he's tough. He's much stronger than expected, has he been holding back all this time?" Erza said to herself.

"**Shrina Tensei**!" Pein chanted as he blasts Erza through a 200 foot hill and causes it to collapse on her.

"Damn it!" Erza shouted as she gets back up.

"Know pain!" Pein chanted as he fires a blast of wind towards Erza but she dodges the attack.

Erza then moves towards Pein, coming at her with powerful slashes but Pein dodges the slashes and tires to blast Erza with a miniature Shrina Tensei, but she dodges the attack, evades 3 wind palm blasts and goes to slash Pein. But Pein uses Shunshin to appear behind her. Erza counters with an omnidirectional slash; however, Pein dodges it and evades a series of high-speed slashes from Erza.

"**Kureha no Yoroi:Kureha Gessen**(_ Black Wing Armor:Moon Flash_)" Erza chanted as she swings her sword and fires two energy blasts towards Pein.

"**Shrina Tensei**!" Pein countered as he fires a massive horizontal version of the push which cancels out the blasts and creating a dust cloud around both of them.

"**Requip Tenrin no Yoroi** ( _Heaven's Wheel Armor_)" Erza chanted as she goes into Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"That Armor again? That armor isn't enough." Pein said to Erza.

"**Circle Sword**!" Erza chanted as she sends a wave of swords spinning rapidly in a disc formation.

"I've seen through that, **Shrina Tensei**!" Pein countered as he blasts away all the swords only to see Erza right in front of him.

"**Pentagram Sword!**" Erza chanted as she uses her swords to slash the air to create cutting waves the shape of a pentagram to attack Pein. But Pein manages to barely evade the slash with his robe cut.

"**Banshō Ten'in** ( 万象天引_Universal Pull_)" Pein chanted as he uses his power smash Erza into the ground, crushing her Heaven's Wheel Armor with the force of his gravity powers.

"ARRGH!" Erza shouted as she's then lifted up into the air by Pein's Banshō Ten'in.

"**Fire Style: Blaze Ball**" Pein chanted as he fires a massive fireball towards Erza while she's in mid-air.

"**Requip Entei no Yoroi** ( _Flame Empress Armor_)" Erza countered as she slashes the fireball in half and the fireball disappears with Erza uninjured.

"She managed to counter my fire justu with an armor designed to withstand flames." Pein said to himself.

"**Flame Slash**!" Erza chanted as she shoots a massive blast of fire towards Pein.

"**Water Style: Raging Waves**!" Pein countered as he shoots a waterfall from his mouth to cancel out the blast and cover the area in a thick mist.

"He can use water magic too?" Erza said to herself.

"**Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave**!" Pein chanted as he punches the ground causing water to gush out of the ground creating a 100 foot wave of water.

"**Requip: Kaiō no Yoroi** ( _Sea Empress Armor_)" Erza countered as she transforms into her armor to withstand the tidal wave, struggling to hold back the tidal wave by generating her own wave of water.

"She's holding back the tidal wave." Pein said to himself impressed by Erza's power as she struggles to hold back the wave.

"ERAAWARGH!" Erza shouted as she slashes through the wave, dividing it in half. However, it leaves her greatly exhausted with her armor coming off, Erza is only wearing her bikini from the exhaustion of her armor.

"Impressive but you're all wet, that makes you a sitting duck against Lightning. **Lightning Style: Earth Flash**!" Pein chanted as he creates a wave of electricity from his hands forming a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock.

"**Requip Raitei no Yoroi** (_Lightning Empress Armor_)" Erza countered as she deflects the lightning and gathers lightning around her Lightning Empress Armor Staff.

"She also has a counter for Lightning Release." Pein said to himself as Erza goes for a counterattack.

"Take this!** Lightning Cyclotron**" Erza shouted as she shoots a massive blue beam of lightning from the tip of the spear towards Pein. But Pein dodges it with Shunshin and appears in front of Erza with his right hand next to her face.

"**Shrina Tensei**!" Pein countered as he blasts Erza with a powerful point-blank range Shrina Tensei sending her flying 6,000 feet away with the blast destroying everything within a 1 mile radius leveling 256,000 trees.

"Shit!" Erza shouted as she's injured even further from the blast as she struggles to get back up.

"Now time to end this!" Pein shouted as he dashes towards Erza with a Chakra rod in his hand.

"**Myōjō no Yoroi: Foton Suraisā** (_ Morning Star Armor: Photon Slicer_)" Erza chanted as she requips her Morning Star Armor and uses her twin swords, concentrating her magical power through both weapons. Erza combines the energy-charged swords together and sends forth a massive blast of yellow energy.

"It's fast!" Pein said to himself blocking the energy. The explosion levels everything within a 2,560 foot semi circular radius leveling 9,600 trees; however, Pein managed to block the attack with only a few scratches and burns.

"Damn, he shrugged off the blast like it was nothing" Erza said to herself as she's worn out using that blast.

"**Banshō Ten'in** ( 万象天引_Universal Pull_)" Pein chanted as he uses his power smash Erza into the ground smashing her Morning Star Armor with the force of his gravity powers.

"Shit! He has the power to crush my armors!" Erza said to herself as she's trapped on the ground.

"Now time to end this!** Earth Style: Falling Boulder Justu**!" Pein chanted as he summons a massive boulder and sends it flying towards Erza from the sky like a meteor while she can't move.

**"Yūen no Koromo** ( _Robe of Yūen_)" Erza countered as she requips her armor which breaks out of Pein's gravity bind and slashes the 30 foot high rock with her Bisentō. Erza then jumps to attack Pein.

"**Banshō Ten'in** ( 万象天引_Universal Pull_)" Pein chanted as he uses his power to try binding Erza but it failed.

"Effect based magic doesn't work on me in this armor! This armor has elastic properties which allows it to stretch without being damaged in any way." Erza explained to Pein as she nearly slashes him in half but Pein gets his distance from her and evades a second slash.

Erza slashes with her Bisentō but Pein evades the slash as the air pressure from her swing slashes down a 200 foot hill from a 2,000 foot distance. Using his Rinnegan he evades that however; Erza appears in front of him and hits Pein with her left palm.

"ARRGH!" Pein shouted as he's smashed into a 300 foot rock formation with the massive rock collapsing on top of him.

"I finally figured out how your magic works, there are two weaknesses to your gravity magic." Erza said to Pein.

"She figured out two weakness? In such a short time, she was able to figure out the powers of Deva Path" Pein said to himself.

"You're primary powers are gravity based, however it seems like your powers have limits. The minimal time period is about five seconds for each gravity blast you used, but it varies depending on the amount of power put into the attack. You used other forms of magic that are weaker than your gravity blast to make up for the time lag for each gravity blast or try to strike up close." Erza explained to Pein.

"I see, so you've learn the weakeness of Shrina Tensei, big deal. Those blasts earlier where only a 1/10 of what I'm capable of doing, let's see if you can handle 20% of god's power!" Pein chanted as he unleashes even more of his power which causes Erza to stop in her place and struggle to stand.

"Here he comes!" Erza said to herself as she gets into a blocking position.

"**Shrina Tensei** "Pein chanted as he creates a massive blast of power.

"Hang in there Erza!" Erza said to herself as everything around is destroyed within 1.5 mile radius destroying 662,500 trees. Erza's Robe of Yuen was ripped off her body however she's standing uninjured from the blast but worn out from having to block the hit.

"How did you..?" Pein asked only to see Erza change into another armor.

"**Requip Rengoku no Yoroi** ( _Purgatory Armor_)" Erza chanted as she requips into her second strongest armor and almost hits Pein with her powerful giant metal spiked mace. The force of the swing causally creates a massive 30 foot uplifting of the ground within a 1,320 foot radius.

"What immense striking force!" Pein said to himself as he uses a casual Shrina Tensei towards Erza at 20 % power. However she stabs her mace sword into the ground and uses her magic concentrated on her feet to resist being blown back.

"You're second weakness with your gravity magic is that it can also be countered by focusing magic to the feet and pouring enough magic into them to resist the drag force of your attack." Erza explained to Pein as she comes at him with the Puragtory Sword.

"She's found a way to counter Shrina Tensei!" Pein said to himself as he dodges a slash which creates a powerful gust leveling everything within a 1,500 foot radius.

"I got you now, **Rengoku: Handan no Sharin** ( _Puragtory: Wheel of Judgement_)" Erza shouted as she swings her sword and creates a 50 foot diameter horizontal tornado blast from the force of the swing,heading towards Pein.

"**Shrina Tensei**!" Pein chanted as he shields himself to protect him from the blast. The blast crosses 2 miles in length leaving behind a 100 foot deep, 2 mile long, 30 foot wide fissure.

"Now I got you, die!" Erza shouted as she's about to hit Pein but she's stopped in mid-air.

"Not bad, but I'm done toying around!" Pein said to Erza as he holds her in the air with gravity

"What the hell? This Gravity is even stronger than before!" Erza shouted.

"You've might've found a way to counter my Shrina Tensei but try escaping this! **Chibaku Tensei** ( 地爆天星_Catastrophic Planetary Devastation_)" Pein chanted as he holds up his hands and sends a dark black sphere of gravity 1 mile high in the air which them starts to uplift rocks into the air and rip apart everything within a 2.63 mile radius and sucks Erza up as a 20 meter rock forms in the sky.

"Damn, the force of the gravity is so dense, it's tearing apart the landscape." Erza said to herself as she sees herself get closer to the rock while unable to move.

"It's useless to resist the gravitational void, you'll be cursed by the force of the gravity! Pein explained to Erza as the sphere is now 50 meters in diameter.

"I'll just smash it to bits, **Rengoku: Handan no Sharin** ( _Puragtory: Wheel of Judgement_)" Erza shouted as she swings her sword and creates a 50 foot diameter horizontal tornado blast from the force of the swing, but the attack did nothing to damage the sphere as it grows bigger.

"It's useless, nothing can stop this attack!" Pein said to Erza.

"Shit! Even my Purgatory Armor was unable to break through the sphere" Erza said to herself as she hits the now 200 meter rock sphere in the air, which shatters her purgatory armor and her sword.

"You've overestimated your power. Seem's like you're still too weak to handle even 30 % power from god, now know Pain." Pein said to Erza as he then sends the rock crashing down at 16,500 ft/sec (11,250 MPH) and it hits the ground like a meteorite creating a massive explosion.

"ARRGH!" Erza shouted as she's caught within point-blank range of the explosion.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the middle of Konoha forest**

10 miles north from the village and 2 miles northeast of Erza's location Nastu sees a massive shockwave heading towards him and Happy.

"Quick, get down!" Happy shouted.

"Right!" Natsu replied as they both duck down and take cover as the blast wave obliterates tress within the area.

"What an explosion, Pein is actually forced to fight seriously..." Konan said to herself as she shields herself with paper while the blast deforests the land leaving nothing but ruin and dust everywhere.

" Erza!" Happy shouted.

"Don't worry Happy, that attack isn't enough to kill her. I know how tough Erza is better than anyone else, it's going to take much more than that to kill her." Natsu explained to Happy.

"I almost forgot how tough she is." Happy stated.

"That's Erza for you!" Natsu replied.

"That's my line!" Happy responded.

* * *

**Back 12 miles away from Konoha**

The explosion wipes out and flattens everything within a 6.94 mile radius and produced 3.74 megatons of TNT. The smoke clears up to reveal that the impact from the attack created a 1,600 foot diameter, 860 foot deep. Erza lies on the ground covered with wounds and dirt as Pein floats over her above the crater.

"How disappointing, just when I was getting serious, you're already out of energy." Pein said to Erza only to see her get back up with most of her armor gone and blood covering her face and arms.

"I'm not done yet! I'm not going to die that easily!" Erza said to Pein as she stands tall despite being heavily wounded.

"It's amazing that a human can still stand after that blow, however that attack was a mere taste of what god is truly capable of." Pein said to Erza.

"I already told you that I don't believe in a god who would kill innocent people just to have them worship him! I can't afford to die here, i must stop you at all costs!" Erza explained to Pein.

"You've long reached your limit, human." Pein stated.

"Don't count me out just yet! **Requip Yōtō Benisakura** ( _Demon Blade Crimson Sakura_)" Erza chanted as all her power is released at once and she gains bandages around her breasts acting as her bra and a red traditional Japanese pants with flame patterns at the bottom with no shoes. Her hair is within a long ponytail and she gains two long katanas to fight Pein with.

"It's time to end this, Shirn..." Pein chanted only for Erza to move within high-speed and slash Pen's left check which cuts through one of the Chakra receiver, cleaving it cleanly in half.

"Don't underestimate my power!" Erza shouted as she's notably exhausted and heavily injured however is still fighting with her willpower.

"I see, you're going to be much tougher than I thought." Pein said to Erza as he feels on the cut charka receiver.  
"You're going to regret your actions, at this point there's no turning back. I have no choice but to stop you, even if it means I have to kill you." Erza replied as she comes at Pein.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the middle of Konoha forest**

10 miles north from the village, Natsu Dragneel is fighting against the Akatsuki member Konan. Natsu is struggling to keep up with Konan as he's getting overpowered by the powerful Akatsuki member.

"Pein is up against a tough opponent, not since Hanzo or Jiraiya sensei have I've seen Pein forced to go all out. Still, unlike those two foes, this opponent has only seen 30% of what Pein is truly capable of." Konan said to herself.

" Erza is fighting as expected Happy." Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye Natsu, that's Erza to you!" Happy replied.

"That's enough, I'm done toying with you." Konan said to the two as she uses Shunshin to start her offensive.  
"Damn it she's gotten faster!" Natsu said to Happy as he holds on to Natsu.

"I can barely keep up with her movements!" Happy replied only to see Konan behind them.

"Too slow!" Konan said to Natsu as he's hit by 5 paper shiruken.

"ARRGH!" Natsu shouted as he struggles to withstand the blows.

" Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"You were a lot faster earlier, don't tell me this is the best you can do." Konan said to Natsu.

"Shut up! I'm only getting started" Natsu shouted as he goes to punch Konan, but she blocks with her paper.

"And your punches had much more force earlier. It seems this is the best you can do." Konan said to Natsu as she kicks him back, but Happy catches him.

" Natsu, are you alright?" Happy asked his partner.

"I'm fine, I'm only getting fired up" Natsu answered as he dashes towards Konan.

Natsu dashes at Konan with a flaming right hook but Konan blocks the punch with her left forearm. Natsu goes for an uppercut but Konan evades the blow and blocks a series of lunging punches. Konan blocks all of them with no problem.

"This is pathetic." Konan said to Natsu as she blocks all his flaming punches.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw**!" Natsu shouted as he goes to hit Konan with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, but his kick is parried by a backhand blow which pushes him back.

"**Paper Shuriken Rain**!" Konan chanted as she throws a rain of 300 shiruken which all hit Natsu. Natsu uses his flames around his body to reduce the damage but he's still wounded by some of the paper shards.

"Even Natsu's flames aren't enough to stop all of them" Happy said to himself.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu chanted as he shoots a massive fire blast from his mouth towards Konan. But the Kunoichi dodges the attack with Shunshin and the blast hits 2,500 feet away creating a 1,500 foot radius explosion but Konan stands there without a scratch.

"Is this all you can do? Clearly you're not even a match against a 1/4 of my power." Konan said to Natsu.

"What was that!?" Natsu shouted as he goes to attack Konan.

"This is getting pathetic." Konan said to Natsu as she dodges the punch and stabs Natsu in the back with her paper sword.

"AWWARGH!" Natsu shouted as he then gets slashed across the cheeck and shoulder by Konan's sword. Then she gets her distance again.

"**Kami Dansu Batsu**(神ダンス：罰_Shikigami Dance: Punishment_)" Konan chanted as she traps Natsu in a whirlwind of paper, damaging Natsu with a torrent of paper cutting as hard as swords.

"Damn it, she's too fast! I have to find a way to predict her movements." Natsu said to Happy.

"How are we going to do that?" Happy asked his owner.

"We got to track her by her smell, sound and touch and not rely on my eyes." Natsu said to Happy only for Konan appeared behind Natsu.

"Behind you!" Happy shouted.

"Thanks Happy! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu shouted as he punches Konan with an extremely powerful punch.

"**Paper Wave**" Konan countered as she create a 20 foot wave of papers to repel Natsu away from her sending him flying 3,000 feet away.

"ARRGH!" Natsu shouted as he lands on the ground overpowered by the attack.

" Natsu!" Happy shouted as he goes to help him back up.

"She's too strong!" Natsu said to happy.

"I have an idea how we might beat her?" Happy said to his partner.

"What is it Happy?"Nastu asked.

"We'll combine my speed with your flames for a super powerful attack!" Happy explained to Natsu.

"Let's do this." Natsu stated as he let's Happy grab him.

"Aye!" Happy replied as they go to fight Konan again.

"You think you can beat me combining your speed and power? Get serious." Konan stated as she throws paper shiruken at the two but they dodge the attack.

"**Max Speed**" Happy chanted as he then starts at supersonic speed, and then files at hypersonic speeds.

"**Fire Dragon Wings**!" Natsu shouted as he boosts his speed to 27,033.6 ft/sec (18,432 MPH)using the fire to increase his speed and both of them fly up to 40,000 feet in the air.

"What are they doing?" Konan asked only to see Nastu and happy come at her like a meteor.

**"Max Speed Attack: Fire Dragon Meteor**!" Happy and Natsu chanted as they spin like Sonic the Hedgehog creating a huge flaming sphere around their body as they dash at 54,067.2 ft/sec (36,864 MPH), 48 times the speed of sound to come at Konan.

"They're fast!" Konan said to herself as she's hit by the attack unable to react in time to block the attack.

The explosion levels everything within a 3,650 foot radius setting everything within a 3,800 foot radius on attack produced 3.48 Kilotons of TNT and created a 12,000 foot high mushroom cloud. Konan is within a 270 foot diameter, 53.79 deep crater.

"I can't.. fight anymore..." Happy said to Natsu as he falls down to the ground.

"Crap,, Happy what's wrong?" Natsu asked as they fall to the ground.

"That last attack used up all my magic power." Happy answered as he lies down on the floor.

"Don't worry happy, you used up too much magic. She can't be standing after that." Natsu stated.

' Aye" Happy replied weakly, only to see Konan fly back up"She's still standing?" Happy shouted.

"How is it that she's not even scratched?" Natsu shouted shocked to see her standing as she flies up to fight them in the air.

"Not a bad move to combine speed and power however, the gap in power between us is still too great. While you were able to burn my paper with ease much earlier, you don't have enough Chakra to burn through my Chakra enhanced paper. You can never hope to beat God's angel." Konan said to Natsu.

"Damn it! She's really strong... that was everything me and Happy got." Natsu said to himself.

"Now it's time, I stop playing around and kill both of you." Konan said to Natsu as she goes to attack Natsu.

* * *

**Meanwhile within the Uptown District 600 meters near Konoha General Hospital**

Sakura and Lucy are working together to fight off the Summoning and Animal Path. Both of them are heavily exhausted from having to fight all the summonings. Sakura and Lucy are surrounded by even more summonings.

"They're too many of them to handle" Lucy said to Sakura.

"I know what you mean, I'm running out of Chakra." Sakura replied.

"Right now, I'm the only spirit Lucy can summon but even then my magic power has limits." Loki explained to the two.

"We need to take out that summoner somehow but we have too many creatures to take on." Lucy said to Sakura.

"But how are we going to do that?" Sakura asked Lucy.

"They're all worn out? Prefect, time to swarm them with one attack." Animal Path said to herself as she has the, Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon, Giant Panda, Giant Ox and 3 Giant Centipedes come at them at once.

"Crap, they're all coming at us at once!" Sakura said to the group.

"We can't fight them all at the same time!" Lucy stated.

"We're done for!" Loki replied.

"**Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_)" Hinata chanted as she fires a compressed air wave knocking back the Giant Drill-Beaked Bird from the air.

"**Kage Nui** (影縫い_Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu_)" Shikamaru chanted as he has the shadow tendrils come out the ground to bind and impale 3 Giant Centipedes.

"Thanks guys" Sakura said to Shikamaru.

"No problem." Shikamaru replied only to see an Ox come towards him.

"I got this one, **Kyōken** (強肩 _Strong Arm_)" Sakura chanted as she uses a strong punch to hit the Ox in the face below the jaw and knock it back 200 feet away from her.

"**Regulus Blast!**" Loki chanted as he shoots a massive beam of light which knocks back the Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon. Sakura the sees a Giant Panda behind Lucy.

" Lucy look out" Sakura shouted.

"I got this! **Fleuve d'étoiles**" Lucy chanted as she smacks the Panda down with one hit due to the strength of the whip.

"Whoa, I thought you couldn't fight at close range." Sakura said to Lucy.

"I can't, this magic whip is my only defense up close. It uses magic from the celestial world, it has enough strength to take on giant creatures like this." Lucy explained to Sakura.

"Why didn't you use it earlier?" Sakura asked.

"Like I said, I'm a celestial wizard, I don't like having to fight up close like this." Lucy answered.

"So who is the blonde haired girl and orange haired guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilla but let's save the introductions for later." Lucy answered.

"So what's your name?" Loki asked Hinata feeling on her hair.

"This is no time to feel on that girl's hair Loki! We need to take down this guy!" Lucy shouted.

" Shikamaru, do you have any plans?" Sakura asked him.

"I have a few, me and Hinata would hold off these monsters while you and those two strangers would handle the summoner." Shikamaru explained to Sakura.

"Do you know what we can do?" Lucy asked the raven haired shinobi.

"I've seen a bit of your powers briefly, you're a summoner so you would need to have a few summons aid us while you guys take down the summoner. Hinata and I can handle the rest." Shikamaru stated.

"We'll make sure that those beasts won't get in your way." Hinata replied as the monster summoning gets back up.  
"Okay, let's go through it!" Sakura said to the group as they all spread out to fight.

"This is going to cost me a lot of my magic power but here goes nothing. **Gate of the Golden Bull Key, Gate of the Scorpion Key, Gate of the Archer Key Open**!" Lucy chanted as she summons Scorpio, Sagittarius and Taurus.

" Lucy, you can't use up magic like this!" Loki said to Lucy.

"We have no choice but to go all out!" Lucy replied.

"I see, then we'll have to take them all down." Loki responded as he charges towards Animal Path directly.

"Wait for me!" Sakura replied as she also charges towards Animal Path directly.

"They're coming towards me, I got to stop them." Animal Path said to herself as she has the Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon and Giant Crustacean to come towards them.

"Let us handle them!" Shikamaru said to the team as Hinata and Shikamaru get in the way of the charging animals.

"Time to end this! **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb**!" Animal Path chanted as she has the Chameleon shoot fire towards Shikamaru.

"**Portable Water Field**!" Shikamaru chanted as he opens a scroll and lays it on the ground and performs the required hand seals and taps his foot in the middle of the scroll, which summons a large amount of water which hits the fireball, canceling it out.

"**Water Style: Foam Scattered Waves**!" Animal Path chanted as she has the crab shoot out a large volume of bubbles.

"**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō** (守護八卦六十四掌 _Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_)" Hinata countered as she stops the attack by moving extremely fast creating hundreds of streaming lines within a 360 degree radius similar to Rotation.

"**Kage Zashi** (影刺し_Shadow Pinning Jutsu_)" Shikamaru chanted as he forces his shadow to rise and form many different needle-like shapes, stabbing through the Chameleon.

"**Jūho Sōshiken Raionhāto**(柔歩双獅拳:ライオンハート_Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists: Lionheart_)" Hinata chanted as her enitre body glows blue and her Chakra forms a blue Lion shaped aura around her body. Hinata throws a powerful punch which shoots a powerful blast of Chakra the shape of a Lion, which sends the Giant Crustacean flying 1,500 feet away.

"Those two are a real problem." Animal Path said to herself as she has her eagle fly towards Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Here it comes" Shikamaru said Hinata only to see the bird then fly higher.

"It's flying past our attack range." Hinata replied.

"**Midori Ranshibomu** ( 緑乱視 ボム _Green Egg Bombs_)" Animal Path chanted as she has the bird drop exploding eggs towards Shikamaru and Hinata.

"I got this!" Sagittarius said to the group as he shoots arrows through the bombs blowing them up in mid-air. Then he hits the bird 15 times with arrows, dropping it from the sky.

Meanwhile the Giant Rhino and Giant Ox come charging towards Lucy.

"**Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran**!" Taurus and Scorpio chanted as they use a combination attack. Scorpio uses his Sand Buster while Taurus uses his ax to wrap the sand around his blade and smashes it down on to the ground creating a massive 1,000 foot high, 10,000 foot high sand tornado, which sends both summonings flying into the air and has them crash into the ground.

"What in the world was that?" Lucy asked only to feel her magic reserves drop low and she's barely able to stand.

"That was our Unison Raid attack, we learned it for you." Scorpio explained to Lucy.

"Easy with that, I don't think I can handle using that move more than once." Lucy stated.

"Sorry Miss Lucy but it was the fastest way to defeat those monsters." Taurus replied as they go back to the celestial word as well as Sagittarius while the dust cloud clears up.

"So much sand and dust, I didn't think all my summonings would be defeated." Animal Path said to herself only to see Sakura and Loki coming at her.

"You're summonings are gone!" Sakura shouted.

"We got you now!" Loki replied as they dash towards Animal Path and come at her with a series of blows, but she dodges the attacks.

"You got to be faster than that." Animal Path said to the two only to see a long whip wrap around her torso.

"Fleuve d'étoiles is an extendable whip, coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World. I can grab onto anything within a 50 meter range and it has enough strength to restrain creatures and people much larger than myself." Lucy explained to Animal Path as she's 100 feet from Animal Path.

"I can't break out of the whip!" Animal Path said to herself as she struggles to move.

"Now, both of you, hit her with everything you got!" Lucy shouted as she struggles to hold Animal Path.

"Right!" both of them replied as they go for their strongest attacks.

"Time to uses a new attack I've been training to do catch up with Naruto." Sakura said to herself as pink Chakra gathers around her fists and she gets ready to pounce.

"Time to show Lucy, the true power of love!" Loki said to himself as he raises his hand, engulfed in light.

"I can't escape" Animal Path shouted as Sakura and Loki come at her with their full power.

"**Seikentsuki** ( 正拳突き_ Righteous Fist Thrust_)" Sakura chanted as she strikes her opponent with a Chakra enhanced punch into Animal Path's chest.

"**Regulus Impact**" Loki chanted as he hits Animal Path in the head with a punch with energy shaped of a lion's head.

Both punches combined send Animal Path flying 4,540 feet away smashing through 45 buildings in it's path and then crashing at the end smashes into the ground. The force of the punches created 996.1 tons of TNT which knocks out Animal Path, crippling the body.

"We did it!" Lucy said to Loki.

"No problem, thanks to you two beauties." Loki replied as he hugs both of them.

"It's not over yet, she's still alive." Sakura stated.

"But he's not going to be waking up anytime soon, you don't need to kill her." Lucy replied.

"What's with them? That guy Loki had even greater punching power than my own, he could've easily taken off the enemies head with that punch but he didn't. Ninjas who don't fight with the intent to kill...I thought only Naruto was like this." Sakura said to herself as she looks at Lucy.

"So my beloved Lucy, how about we go on a date later?" Loki asked Lucy.

"Go back Loki." Lucy replied as she closes the gate.

"So who are you again? You don't seem to be a Ninja and whats with those keys?" Sakura asked Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia, member of Fairy Tail" Lucy answered.

"Fairy Tail?" Sakura asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile 500 meters from the hospital**

One of the ANBU captains are watching the battle with Sakura and Lucy against the original Animal Path when they see the Muilt headed Dog disappear.

"They did it, they killed the summoner" the Bird Masked ANBU Captain said to his friends.

"That blonde hair girl and Sakura make a good team." the Boar masked ANBU Captain stated.

"Indeed, we would've been dead had not for their teamwork. as well as Shikamaru's and Hinata's" the Cat-Masked ANBU Captain replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile 12 miles northeast of Konoha**

Erza is fighting Deva Path with her Beinsakura and is starting to overwhelm him in power.

"Animal Path was defeated in battle, to think she would fall in battle.. That girl with the whip and that pink haired Kunoichi are a formidable team..." Pein said to himself as he dodges Erza's slash.

"Take this!" Erza shouted as she slashes the air almost hitting Pein.

"**Shrina Tensei!**" Pein chanted as he creates a powerful blast of energy, but Erza blocks the attack with her sword.

"I got you!" Erza shouted as she almost slashes Pein with her sword but he dodges it only to see Erza behind him. She punches him into a 20 foot rock formation.

**"Earth Style: Boulder Rain Justu**!" Pein chanted as he creates 20 boulders to attack Erza.

"That's not going to work!" Erza shouted as she slices through all of them and goes to slash Pein.

"**Shrina Tensei**!" Pein chanted as he's almost slashed in the neck and barely able to move Erza back with his blast.

"I already know how to fight your attack." Erza said to Pein as she almost overpowers the technique.

"How frightening, she almost repelled Shrina Tensei!" Pein said to himself as he still manages to blast Erza back 20 feet and injure her some more.

"It's best you surrender now, if this keeps up, you're going to die." Erza said to Pein.

"Don't get too arrogant, I've only shown you less than half the power of God." Pein replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile at another part of Konoha**

Gray and the Inuzuka Clan fight against Petra Path as they come at the path with hand to hand combat. Gray goes for a kick towards Petra Path but he easily dodges the kick. Kiba goes to strike Perta Path with his clawed fingernails by Petra Path easily blocks the blow without a scratch.

"**Gatsūga** (牙通牙 _Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang_)" Kiba chanted as both him and Akamaru spin towards Petra Path. But he stops both of them easily with his bare hands, stopping their rotation.

"**Zetsu: Gatsūga** (絶・牙通牙 _Absolute: Fang Over Fang_)" Tsume chanted as she and Kuromaru dash moving at 5,499.9 ft/sec (3,750 MPH).

"Too slow!" Petra Path replied as he kicks Tsume and Kuromaru with a round house kick.

"Mother fu-!" Kiba shouted only to be choked by Petra Path.

"**Gatenga** (牙転牙_Fang Rotating Fang_)" Hana chanted as she goes to strike Petra Path with her ninken partners roll at ferocious speeds in a buzz-saw like shape.

"**Anti -Chakra ball**!" Petra Path countered as he shoots a blast towards Hana.

"Sister!" Kiba shouted only to feel his life-force fading.

"**Ice-Make: Knuckle**!" Gray chanted as he has several fists made out of ice that strike Petra Path off-guard freeing Kiba and Akamaru from his grip.

"Thanks." Kiba said to the blue haired mage.

"Don't mention it" Gray replied.

"He's one tough customer, we have to go all out on this guy." Tsume said to the clan.

"Right, we need to go full power" Kiba replied.

"He has a weakness, I was finally able to hit him that time. If we combine physical attacks with non physical attacks we can beat him together!" Gray explained to the team.

"I see, so we just have to hit him harder? Very well then, let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as both him and Akamaru.

"Let's use our strongest justu, Kuromaru!" Tsume said to her partner.

"Right!" Kuromaru replied as they go for there justus.

"**Inuzuka-Ryū: Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōro** (犬塚流・人獣混合変化・双頭狼 _Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf_)" Kiba chanted as he transforms into a 25 foot high wolf with two heads.

"**Inuzuka-Ryū: Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōro** (犬塚流・人獣混合変化・双頭狼 _Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf_)" Tsume chanted as she transforms into a 25 foot high wolf with two heads.

"Transforming into these beasts aren't enough to take me on." Petra Path said to the Inuzuka clan members as they charge towards the Path.

Petra Path dodges a claw slash from Kuromaru/Tsume's two-headed wolf form and evades a charging tackle from Kiba/Akamaru's two-headed wolf form. Petra Path then blocks the a claw strike from Kiba but he's hit from behind by a headbutt by Tsume. Petra Path gets back up and then sees both Inzuka's come towards him.

"**Chō Garōga** (牙狼牙 _Super Wolf Fang Over Fang_)" Kiba and Tsume chanted as he spins at immensely fast speeds.

"I told you that won't work." Petra Path said to the two as he holds back the rotation despite their immense size.

"Put more force into it son!" Tsume said to her Kiba.

"Okay mother!" Kiba replied as they force Petra Path to put more effort into stopping their movements.

"They're strong!" Petra Path said to himself as he starts to slow down their rotation.

"**Chō Gatenga** (超牙転牙 _Super Fang Rotating Fang_)" Hana chanted as she goes to strike Petra Path with her ninken partners roll at ferocious speeds in a buzz-saw like shape, and them combine their attacks to form a giant buzzsaw which hits Petra Path in the head causing him to get dazed while Kiba and Tsume as well as Hana get their distance.

"Thanks guys, now time to take him down!** Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow**!" Gray chanted as he fires a highly pressurized arrow of condensed ice formed within the energy of 1.04 Kilotons of TNT moving at 28,019. 1 ft/sec ( 19,130.9 MPH).

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin** (封術吸印 _Seal Jutsu Inhale_)" Petra Path countered as he 's able to absorb the attack before it hits him.

"Damn it, he recovered so fast." Gray shouted.

"Impossible" Kiba shouted as he's kicked in the face and sent flying 200 feet away despite being in his Two headed wolf form.

"Son!" Tsume shouted only to be kicked back as well.

"Shit!" Hana said to the group only to be knocked into an abandoned building.

"**Ice-Make: Saucer"** Gray chanted as he throws a large, spinning ice disk toward Petra Path.

"**Chakra Negation Canon**!" Petra Path chanted as he turns around and shoots out a massive wave of energy towards Gray from his mouth, blasting Gray again and seriously injuring him.

Gray and the Inuzukas lie on the ground battered and badly beaten from Petra Path's attack, but they all get back up. Gray is bleeding a bit from the side of his right abdomen.

"Damn it!" Gray said to himself as he holds on to his abdomen causing hos blood to freeze up.

"Damn it mom, this guy is too strong for us." Kiba said to his mother.

"I know, he's no joke at all." Tsume replied.

"Any ideas mother?" Hana asked.

"We can do that technique that your uncle used back when you were babies" Tsume answered.

"What are you referring to?" Kiba asked his mother.

"You're mother is talking about the combination attack used to repel the Nine Tails back" Kuromaru answered.

"And attack to repel the 9 tails? No way!" Kiba shouted, shocked by that.

"Don't get excited, it took the entire clan led by your father just to scratch the Nine Tails. and it took us a while to set it up. The rest of the clans are assisting in evacuations so we'll only have 1/5 of the power needed for it. We need a minute to set it up and sync all our Chakra's through." Kuromaru explained to the team while still fused with Tsume.

"I see, where's that shirtless ice man?" Hana asked only to see Gray there with red ice in his hands.

"I just found a way past his powers. I'll hold him off while you set up your attack." Gray said to the team.

"What's with that ice? It's red..." Hana asked only to notice Gray's cut on his abdomen.

"Don't worry about that." Gray answered as he charges at Petra Path by himself.

"How foolish, I already told you that you're ice doesn't have any effect on me." Petra Path said to Gray as he goes to cancel out Gray's ice but he's slashed across the chest by the red ice.

"I finally figured out the trick behind your power, you can only cancel out non organic magic, you can't counter physical blows. I used my blood to make my ice literary part of me so you can't cancel it out." Gray explained to Petra Path as he charges towards the Path.

"Damn it, he's completely found a way against it!" Petra Path said to himself only to see Gray come closer to him.

"**Ice-Make: Floor**!" Gray chanted as he freezes the floor within a 3,000 foot diameter which causes Petra Path to struggle maintaining his balance.

"This guy has me pinned down!" Petra Path said to himself.

"**Ice-Make: Ice Geyser**!" Gray chanted as he uses one hand while holding his blood sword freezing the ground in front of Petra Path creating a tower of spikes towards him.

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin** (封術吸印 _Seal Jutsu Inhale_)" Petra Path countered as he 's able to absorb the attack but he's left open to Gray, with two blood blades on his forearms.

"**Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance**!" Gray chanted as he rapidly slashes his enemy seven times. Petra Path is slashed across both arms, his legs, twice across the face and then hit with a double slash across the chest.

"ARRGH!" Petra Path shouted as the blood ice then freezes the blood of the Petra Path, immobilizing it.

"Damn, looks like my job is done." Gray said to himself as he moves out of the way and falls down to blood exhaustion.

"Now!" Tsume shouted as she spins in her two-headed wolf form with Kiba.

"Very well then." Kiba stated.

"Wait for me!" Hana replied as she spins like a buzzsaw along with her 3 ninja dogs, and they all meet in the air to combine attacks.

"That last attack, it completely froze my blood. I can't control my body" Petra Path said to himself.

"**Inuzuka Style: Ōkamishūdan Kussaku Dantōshikon** (狼集団断頭歯根_ Inzunka Style: Wolf Gang Drilling Beheading Fang_)" All the Inzunka's chanted as they move in a 50 foot wide spiraling drill causing the ground around them to up lift.

"Shit! Come on move!" Petra Path shouted.

"It's no use, my ice froze the blood in your body with each cut, good luck moving." Gray said to Petra Path as the Path is hit by the Inuzuka clan's strongest attack.

"ARRGH!" Petra Path shouted as he's shredded to pieces by the attack. The attack sends a massive wave of air shaped into a drill which sends the remains of Petra Path an entire mile through 51 buildings producing the yield of 1.32 Kilotons of TNT. The group then fell down with Kiba and Akamaru going back to normal, while Tsume and Kuromaru transform back to normal too, along with Hana and her 3 dogs.

"What incredible power..." Gray said to them as he struggles to stand from blood loss.

"That was awesome!" Kiba said to his mother.

"That technique has been passed down by the Inuzuka clan for generations. Thanks to that and other clans, we helped the 3rd and 4th Hokage repel the 9 Tails from this village." Tsume explained to her children.

"We have that new kid to thank for that." Kuromaru said to the gang.

"Thank you, uhh... what is your name again?" Hana asked the shirtless mage.

"Gray Fullbuster, A Rank mage and member of Fairy Tail." Gray answered.

"Fairy Tail?" Hana asked only to see Gray fall down and pass out.

'' He lost too much blood, we need to get him healed up!" Tsume said to the group.

"I don't know if I can treat humans but I'll see what I can do." Hana replied.

"What was with this kid? He's definitively not a ninja." Tsume said to the group.

"Yeah, he doesn't have a headband on or even a Shinobi outfit, you don't think he's a rogue ninja?" Kiba asked his mother.

"No, that's not the case at all. Not once, he attempted to slash down the enemy with a lethal blow? He intentionally missed the vital organs and was merely stunning him. I don't see the eyes of a killer in this guy." Tsume explained to Kiba.

* * *

**Meanwhile 12 miles northeast of Konoha**

Pein and Erza are fighting within the ruins of the forest. Pein dodges the slash from Erza and takes out his Chakra rod to clash with her sword but she cleaves the rod in half with ease.

"A dull blade like that is no match for my sword." Erza said to Pein as she goes to attack him.

"**Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu**!" Pein chanted as he creates a giant rock hand to come at Erza.

"Not happening!" Erza replied as she slashes the rock hand with her sword in half with a vertical slash.

"First Path Pein was defeated and now Petra Path, all by the same people who have that mark as my opponent. Just who are these guys?" Pein said to himself as Erza comes at him with another slash, but he doges the attack.

"You can't evade my attack forever." Erza shouted as she goes to slash Pein.

"**Wind Style: Air Bullets**!" Pein chanted as he fires multiple bullets of air at Erza with intense speed, but Erza easily slashes through all of them with no effort.

"In the name of the guild, I will stop you!" Erza shouted as she dashes at Pein.

* * *

**Meanwhile at another part of Konoha**

Inoichi, Shizune, Ino and Juvia are fighting Human Path and his Hungry Ghosts.

"**Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_)" Shizune chanted as she as she creates a rain of 1,000 senbon at 5 ghosts, taking them out; however, 10 more appear.

"It's useless, my ghosts divide into more pieces as they're hit by attacks. You're only making it much easier to get yourselves killed." Human Path explained to the shinobi as he sends a wave of ghosts to attack the group. But they all dodge the ghosts.

"Those ghosts are moving faster." Ino said to the team as she dodges the attack.

"**Water Slicer**!" Juvia chanted as she shoots a slicing blast of water at Human Path but the shinobi dodges the attack.

"**Wind Style: Devastation**!" Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from her mouth that causes a 500 foot radius explosion leveling 15 buildings, and taking out all 10 ghosts.

"I already told you that I can create more of these ghosts." Human Path said to Shizune only to see water forming around him.

"**Water Cane**!" Juvia chanted as she uses a water whip to take out all the ghosts.

"What?" Human Path said to himself.

"**Water Lock**!" Juvia chanted she's about to trap Human Path in the water lock; but he manages to escape a split second before he's trapped inside the void: only to see Shizune behind him.

"**Chakra Dissection Blades**!" Shizune chanted as she slashes Human Path in the back giving a small cut, but it still paralyzes him briefly.

"**Danpen Hana Bakudan** (断片の花の爆弾 _Fragment Flower Bomb_)" Ino chanted as she summons a cluster of paper bombs, disguised in flower petals, that create a cluster of explosions covering an area of 300 feet destroying everything within the radius; but Human Path stands there unfazed.

"That attack is too weak." Human Path said to Ino as he then sees Ino from behind.

"**Torikabuto** (トリカブト _Wolfsbane_)" Ino chanted as she summons 10 kunai with purple flowers attached and throws them at Human Path. Human Path dodges all of them, but then Ino throws an extra one that hits Human Path in the back going inside the wound Shizune created.

"Can't move!" Human Path said to himself.

"Now dad!" Ino said to her father.

"Right! **Nōshōgeki** (脳衝撃 _Brainshock_)" Inoichi chanted as he uses his mind to shock Human Path and electrocute his body, paralyzing him.

"Good job father!" Ino said to her dad.

"It's not over yet! **Kokoro Yana** (心梁_Mind Beam_)" Inoichi chanted as he puts his hands in a prayer position and his forehead becomes covered in veins, as he shoots a blast of chakra that flies towards Human Path.

"**Ueyūrei** (飢え幽霊_Hungry Ghosts_)" Human Path countered as he forms a ghost to block the attack.

"He blocked the attack with his ghost!" Inoichi said to himself as he sees 25 ghost around them.

"**Ueyūrei** (飢え幽霊_Hungry Ghosts_)" Human Path chanted as he use 25 ghosts to attack the group.

"AARRGH!" Juvia shouted as she's hit by 6 ghosts.

"RAWAEUGH!" Inoichi shouted as he's hit by 7 ghosts.

"UARRAGH!" Shizune screamed as she's hit by 6 ghosts.

"ARRRGH!" Ino shouted as she's also hit by 6 ghosts.

All of them drop to the ground badly wounded and drained of their Charka. Human Path then walks towards them.

"Looks like you insects really weren't a match for me." Human Path said to the group.

"Damn it, I feel like I'm going to die." Ino said to herself as she can barely stand.

"So this is how death feels like." Inoichi said to himself as he struggles to stand.

"Shit, I'm feeling awful" Shizune said to herself as she struggles to stand.

"What is this feeling of pain?" Juvia said to herself as she feels intense pain.

"It hurts doesn't it? These ghost drain your life-force if they hit you. But that's not the worst that my powers can do." Human Path said to the team as 20 Chunin appear, surrounding Human Path.

"We came to help, Inoichi sensei!" one of the Chunin said to the group.

"We'll help you fight this guy." one of the Chunin replied.

"**Ueyūrei** (飢え幽霊_Hungry Ghosts_)" Human Path countered as he creates 20 ghosts and hit all of them

"What the hell?" one the Chunins asked only to see his soul ripped out and killed instantly.

"ARRGH!" all the Chunin shouted as they're easily killed by Human Path.

"Shit! He killed them so easily!" Ino shouted only to see her arm reaching for a kunai against her will.

" Ino! What's going on?" Inoichi asked.

"My Ueyūrei doesn't just drain your life-force but crushes your willpower,. I can use them to control you guys to kill each other, interrogate multiple people, or take each of your souls away." Human Path explained to the group as Ino goes to attack Shizune.

"**Shinranshin** (心乱身の術 _Mind Destruction Jutsu_)" Inoichi chanted as he stops Ino from attacking.

"Good job stopping your daughter from attacking; however, let's see you stop this." Human Path said to Inoichi as he controls Shizune.

"Shit, help me!" Shizune shouted as she struggles to move.

"I'll stop you, Shizu..." Inoichi stated as he goes to stop Shizune but he paralyzes himself.

"Father!" Ino shouted as she struggle to move.

"**Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_)" Shizune chanted as she as she creates a rain of 1,000 senbon at Inoichi while he's paralyzed.

"I can't move!" Inochi shouted only to see Juvia take the hit for him using her water body to absorb the senbon.

"Thank you, strange water woman." Ino said to Juvia who's unharmed, despite having senbon in her body.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them." Juvia said to the Path.

"How admirable, taking punishment for people you don't know. But I'm done playing with you guys." Human Path said to them as he probes all of their minds.

"He's trying to read our minds, I got to stop him!" Inoichi said to himself as he uses handseals to use telepathy on Shizune and Ino.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Human Path asked the group only to see Inoichi set up a mental defense inside Ino and Shizune's minds.

"You're not reading their minds as long as I'm here." Inoichi said to Human Path.

"Impressive mental defenses, as expected from the great Inoichi however..." Human Path said to the group as he probes Juvia's mind.

"ARRRGH!" Juvia screams as her mind is probed.

"I see, you have strong feelings towards this blue haired guy who killed Petra Path, I wonder what would happen if he were to die..." Human Path said to Juvia as he forms a ghost.

"You wouldn't!" Juvia shouted.

"If he were to die, I would not only shatter your morale, but fill the others with grief which would negate their mental defenses." Human Path explained to Juvia.

"Damn it, we can't do anything to stop him!" Ino said to her father.

"To add to the break down, I'm going to kill as many people in this village as possible until you tell me where Naruto is at." Human Path said to them as he creates hundreds of ghosts. But without warning, he's hit by a wave of water.

Juvia unleashes a powerful gust of wind, creating a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 1,500 foot radius in a 10 foot high tidal wave. Storm clouds form around a 1 mile radius of Juvia, and rain starts to fall heavily with force winds of 150 mph.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia shouted as she is covered with boiling hot water and her entire body starts to steam from her anger.

"What's happened to her?" Inoichi said to the group as they stand on the 10 foot high surge water, created by Juvia's magic power.

"Her power is monstrous, almost on the level of a Kage." Shizune said to Ino.

"Her power surged so drastically, she's far stronger than all of us combined." Ino said to herself as Human Path tries to attack Juvia.

"**Ueyūrei** (飢え幽霊_Hungry Ghosts_)" Human Path chanted as he use 25 ghosts to attack the group.

"I WON'T YOU HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE NOR WOULD I ALLOW YOU TO HURT GRAY!" Juvia shouted as she punches Human Path through 25 buildings, sending him flying a half a mile away.

"What the hell!?" Human Path said to himself as he gets back to see Juvia coming towards him moving at 20 times the speed of sound.

"**Water Nebula!**" Juvia chanted as she creates two waves of water which launches Human Path 2,560 feet into the air with tremendous force.

"What's with her increased strength? I can't keep up!" Human Path said to himself only to see Juvia behind him in the air.

"ANYONE WHO HURTS INNOCENT PEOPLE OR ANYONE WHO HUTS GRAY SAMA WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!" Juvia shouted as she hits Human Path with a right hook, sending him a half a mile away crashing into the ground creating a 24 foot deep, 75 foot wide crater that produced a force of 336 tons of TNT.

"I got to take her down, I can't hold back anymore." Human Path said to himself only to see Juvia going for her attack.

"DIE!" Juvia shouted as she swipes both of her hands towards Human Path, creating two waves that slam into him with immense force, sending massive 30 foot waves to smash everything within a mile radius.

Meanwhile Ino, Inoichi and Shizune see a massive wave of water heading towards them as hundreds of abandoned buildings are caught within the crossfire.

"How did she get this much stronger!?" Ino shouted as she struggles against the force of the water.

"Damn it, she's going to end up leveling the whole city!" Inoichi shouted.

"I've never seen a water justu on this scale in my life, this is something only the Mizukages or the second Hokage can do." Shizune stated.

"Just what the hell are we facing here?" Ino replied, questioning the power of Juvia.

Back at ground zero, the crater Juvia created with her punch is filled with water as the massive 30 foot water recedes from her attack as Juvia calms down. The flood wave created 19.8 Kilotons of destructive force leveling 2,500 empty buildings.

"That took care of him, I had no idea I had this much power" Juvia said to herself as she's exhausted from her rage induced tidal wave only to be grabbed by Human Path by his left arm.

"That was far too close for comfort." Human Path said to Juvia as it's revealed that his right side of his face has been stripped of skin and his left leg broken and barely standing.

"Why isn't my intangibility working?" Juvia asked in a shocked manner as she struggles to break free from his grip.

"My right hand rips out souls and destroys them whereas my left hand is used to absorb souls and restore my own life force." Human Path said to Juvia as the skin on his face starts to grow, and his right arm began to recover.

"ARRGH! How did you...?" Juvia asked as she's chocked by Human Path.

"I have to say, had not for using an earth wall, I would've been dead. You almost had me but it seems you lack the will power to kill." Human Path explained to Juvia as she struggles to breathe.

"We in Fairy Tail go out of our way to defeat our foes; we will never come with the intent of taking other people's lives." Juvia explained to Human Path.

"I see, so that's why Animal Path was only incapacitated and the one who delivered the killing blow wasn't your friend Gray either. What kind of ninjas don't kill? How can you possibly win any battles if you have such a childish notion?" Human Path explained to Juvia.

"We aren't ninjas, we are mages. Fairy Tail is a guild, a guild is prohibited by the magic council to carry out assassination requests, murder is not allowed within guilds and we train to take down foes without killing them." Juvia explained to Human Path.

"So you're not from the 5 Shinobi Nations? I see, still that naive thinking is not going to save you." Human Path stated.

"I can't move my body!" Juivila said to herself as Human Path grows back his right arm.

"Now time to die!" Human Path said to Juvia as he aims his newly restored right hand at Juvia's chest.

"**Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_)" Ino chanted as she fires a blast of energy from her mind that takes the form of purple flower petals, knocking Human Path away from Juvia.

"You bitch!" Human Path shouted as he goes after Ino, only to be stopped by Shizune.

"**Dokuton:Hitasa Sekkai Dokujin** (毒遁, 浸さ切開毒刃_ Poison Style:Immersed Poison Dissection Blade_)" Shizune chanted as she her arm glows with purple chakra, leaking deadly poison everywhere and forms a chakra blade on her right hand.

Shizune slashes Human Path, leaving a massive gash across his chest extending, from his right shoulder to his left thigh, with his right arm amputated. The cut from Shizune's attack cut deep enough to touch the rib cage. But not enough to cut through it.

"Damn it!" Human Path shouted as he vomits and struggles to move thanks to the poison.

"What is that attack?" Ino asked Shizune.

"That was **Dokuton**(毒遁_,Poison Release_). It's my own unique Kekkai Genkai that has the ability to produce and control different types of poison, as well as grant immunity to all forms of poison. It combines Wind, earth and water and mix it with the cells in my body to create a toxic poison which destroys everything in it's path." Shizune explained to Ino.

"How strong is that poison?" Ino asked the veteran Shinobi.

"Anything that is caught in my poison is instantly eroded away. Chakra, skin, tissue, metal, it doesn't matter. It's incredibly fast acting and dissolves the target in seconds until there nothing but a pile of smoldering gunk. There is no cure to my poison." Shizune explained to Ino as she spreads the wave of poison towards Human Path.

"What's that attack you used?" Ino questioned the raven haired Kunoichi.

"It's my strongest justu. It combines my poison justu and **Saikan Chūshutsu** (細患抽出の術_ Poison Extraction Jutsu_) with my chakra dissection blade to create a fatal blade that poisons anything I cut." Shizune explained to the blonde haired kunoichi.

"Damn it!" Human Path shouted as he unleashes a massive 10 foot diameter ball of spiritual energy.

"That attack is big, we got to get out of the way Shizune!" Ino said to Shizune only to see her exhausted.

"I'm all out of Chakra. Using that Kekkai Genkai takes up too much out of me. I can't move..." Shizune replied as she's on her knees severely exhausted from the exertion of Chakra. Ino then succumbs to Chakra exhaustion from using her Shinreino Sekiryoku.

"Those Psionic Repulsion blasts are still too much for me to use. Then again it's a A- rank technique. I can't move either." Ino replied as she's worn out as well.

"Now I have you where I want you two, **Kyojin Shōhi Seirei** ( 巨人消費聖霊 _Giant Consuming Ghost_)" Human Path chanted as he sends a 10 foot ghost towards Ino and Shizune.

"**Drilling Whirlpool**!" Juvia countered as she uses a drilling whirlpool blast that cancels out the ghost.

"Damn it! ARRGCK!" Human Path shouted as he coughs up blood from the poison.

"Time to end this!" Inoichi said to the group as he goes for his finishing blow.

"Come on, move!" Human Path said to himself as he struggles to breathe from the poison.

"**Shinrei no Asshukujō** ( 心霊の圧縮場 _Psionic Compression Field_)" Inoichi chanted as he has everything within a 1,000 foot radius launched at Human Path. Human Path is hit by 10 buildings and thousands of sharp debris and crushed to death under a pile of debris.

"You overdid it!" Juvia shouted.

"Sorry but unlike you mages, ninjas are trained to kill. This guy needed to be killed off for all the people he murdered." Inoichi said to Juvia.

"I see, I guess we had no choice..." Juvia said to the group as she passes out from magic exhaustion.

"We used up too much power." Ino said the group as she faints from her exhaustion.

"We had no choice but to go all out." Shizune started.

"Indeed..." Inoichi replied as both of them pass out.

* * *

**Meanwhile 12 miles northeast of Konoha**

Pein and Erza are fighting within the ruins of the forest. Erza dodges another attack from Pein as she puts more pressure on him.

"Human Path has fallen as well, he was so close to finding out the location of the Nine Tailed Fox." Pein said to himself as Erza comes towards him.

"Eat this!" Erza shouted as she almost cut Pein with her sword.

"**Shrina Tensei**!" Pein chanted as he blasts back Erza smashing her into rocks.

"ARRRGH!" Erza shouted as she takes damage from the attack.

**"Earth Style: Sphere of Graves**!" Pein chanted as he lifts a massive 500 foot diameter rock using his gravity powers to hurl it towards Erza.

"Not good enough!" Erza replied as she slashes the rock in half with ease and dashes towards Pein.

"**Shrina Tensei**!" Pein chanted as he pushes back Erza but she blocks the attack. She's only pushed back 20 feet.

"This guy is tough, it seems like he's getting stronger or maybe he's used to my attack pattern by now. I got to end this fast, I can't keep this fight up forever." Erza said to herself.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Downtown Konoha**

Gajeel clashes with Asura Path with the aid of Kakashi, Chōji and Chōza. Gajeel comes at Asura Path with a series of punches but Asura easily blocks them even with the power of his Iron Scales.

"Punching and kicking me repeatedly isn't going to work, you can throw a million punches but it makes no difference, because I'll block all of them." Asura Path explained to Gajeel.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Justu**!" Kakashi chanted as he shoot a large fireball towards Aura Path but Asura Path blocks the attack with his arms and holds the fireball back only to see Gajeel dashing towards him.

"**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist**!" Gajeel chanted as he punches the fireball into Asura Path, creating an explosion. However the attack does no damage to Asura as he blocked the iron punch with just one hand.

"That was too weak. Now this is a punch." Asura countered as he shatters Gajeel's Iron Dragon Scales.

"He shattered my Iron Scales with just a single punch!" Gajeel said to himself as he falls to the ground a bloodied mess.

"Now die! **Kyoka Gōkamoeru** ( 許可業火燃える _Flaming Arrow Hellfire_)" Asura Path chanted as he fires a barrage of powerful rockets from his left arm and a rocket-propelled fist from his right arm.

"**Fūton:Ōkina kyūin** (大きな吸引,_Wind Style: Great Suction_)" Chōza countered as he shoots a massive blast of wind, canceling out the missiles and the rocket-propelled fist but Asura dodges the attack.

"**Water Style Water Dragon Justu**!" Kakashi chanted as he shoots a massive water dragon towards the path but Asura blocks the attack and cancels it out.

"**Iron Dragon's Harpoon**!" Gajeel chanted as he forms a harpoon in his hands and throws it at Asura Path but he dodges the attack, barely.

"**Chō Kakudai Kiru**(超拡大切る_ Super Expansion Chop_)" Chōza chanted as he uses his giant form to do an extending chop, Asura simply blocks the attack with one hand.

"Too weak!" Asura said to Chōza only to see Chōji come at him.

"**Chō Harite** ( 超張り手_Human Jackhammer_)" Chōji chanted as he does a two palm Chakra enhanced strike, but Asura holds that attack with two more arms.

**"Iron Dragon's Throwing Knife**!" Gajeel chanted as he throws 3 kunai knives at Ausra Path. He replies by catching them.

"These puny weapons aren't enough to stop me." Asura Path stated only for Gajeel to go for his counterattack.

"**Iron Dragon's Restraint**!" Gajeel chanted as Chōji and Chōza move out the way as the kunai turn into body restraints and wrap around his torso.

"Thanks for the opening." Kakashi said to Gajeel as he goes for another lightning blade.

"Now let's crush him together!" Gajeel replied as he summons his Iron Dragon Sword again.

"Let's go son!" Chōza said to his son.

"Right father!" Chōji replied as they both use Human Boulder again.

"**Chakra Canon Wave**!" Asura chanted as his head opens up to reveal a canon and he creates a massive explosive wave and it hits Chōza,Choji, Kakashi and Gajeel. The blast levels everything within a 2,275 foot radius which produces the force of 372.152 Tons of TNT.

Gajeel,Kakashi, Chōji and Chōza are on the ground wounded by the attack.

"This is too much!." Kakashi said to the team.

"He's too strong." Chōza stated.

"Indeed, even 4 on 1, he's beating us." Chōji replied.

"How we're going to beat him?" Gajeel asked.

"You said you get stronger from eating metal right?" Kakashi asked him.

"Yeah, so what of it? There's barely any metal left around here." Gajeel answered.

"Allow me to handle this." Kakashi stated as he gathers enough Chakra.

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked the white-haired shinobi.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon**!" Kakashi chanted as he summons 10 foot deep, 20 foot high and 20 foot wide steel wall shaped like a demon.

"What is that?" Gajeel asked shocked to see the massive gate.

"How did you learn such a rare justu? I thought only Orochimaru and the First Hokage can use it" Chōza asked Kakashi.

"I've copied and mastered over 1,000 justus, I read the secret scrolls during my training to become a Jounin and it took me years to pull this move off, but now I have a use for it." Kakashi explained to the group.

"Boy, this might be more than I can chew it's going to take me awhile." Gajeel stated.

"We'll buy you some time." Chōza replied as he charges with Chōji and Kakashi to hold off Asura Path.

" **Human Boulder** (肉弾戦車 _Nikudan Sensha_)" Chōji chanted as he goes to attack Asura Path head on.

"You just don't learn kid" Asura Path stated as he catches Chōji easily with one hand.

"**Kyodaina Kōgeki** (巨大な攻撃_Giant Strike_)" Chōza chanted as he struck him down with a two-handed strike. Asura blocks the attack with two hands.

"**Earth Style: Headhunter Justu**!" Kakashi chanted as he grabs Asura Path from below, drags him to the ground and bury him with his head sticking out.

"Futile!" Asura Path shouted as he smashes through the ground with his arms generating drills on them.

"Look out Kakashi!" Chōji shouted as Kakashi is drilled through by Asura Path.

"I got you, Kakashi Hatake!" Asura Path said to the white-haired shinobi only to realize he drilled a clone.

"**Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Kakashi chanted as he uses his clone to shock and stun Asura Path.

"**Sūpā Kakuchō Uraken**!" Chōza chanted as he punches Asura Path with the tops of the two largest knuckles, sending him flying 2,000 feet away.

"**Lightning Canon**!" Asura Path chanted as he shoots a powerful lightning blast toward Chōza.

"**Bōseki Yūzā Senpūki** (紡績ユーザーを扇風機_Spinning Staff Fan_)" Chōza countered as he spins his staff so rapidly it becomes a fan-like shield, negating the lightning blast.

"**Spiky Human Boulder**!" Chōji shouted as he does a spinning strike which drills Asura Path into the ground. This time he barely blocks the attack.

"What immense force!" Asura Path said to himself as he then sees Chōji move out of the way.

"**Chōjozan Kōgeki** (蝶は除算攻撃_Butterfly Dividing Strike_)" Chōza chanted as he gains butterfly wings on his back and blue chakra flames around his staff. He smashes the ground, leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius which smashes 4 of Asura's arms out of the 6 he has.

"That was insane." Asura Path said to himself as he sees Chōji and Chōza both worn out from their attacks as he gets up from the massive crater created the Akimichis made.

"That was everything we got." Chōji said to Chōza.

"Yeah but we managed to create an opening." Chōza replied as Asura goes for his counter attack.

"Time to end this!" Asura said to the Akimichi's as he generates a buzzsaw from one of his two remaining arms.

"Crap, he's going to crave us up!" Chōji shouted.

"How much more time is that kid going to take?" Chōza said to himself.

Meanwhile, Gajeel finished eating the Rashomen metal but is a bit bloated from eating so much metal.

"This is the best tasting thing I ever ate, it tastes better than chicken!" Gajeel said to himself as his body glows with a green magical aura.

"Now die! **Reaping Disc**!" Human Path chanted as he throws a spinning buzzsaw towards Chōji and Chōza.

"Shit!" Chōji shouted only to see Gajeel easily catch the buzzsaw and shatter it: without using his Iron Scales.

"Thanks for the grub, now I feel super charged!" Gajeel said to the team as he turns into his Iron Scales state.

"What's going on?" Asura Path asked as Gajeel's power skyrockets.

"Normally, it's prohibited for a mage to kill their opponents or enemies however you're not a human, you're a machine so I don't think Erza would mind much if a cut loose for a change..." Gajeel said to Asura Path as he claps this hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword 330 feet long.

"What the hell!? I got to stop him!" Asura Path said to himself as he turns his right hand to a canon to charge up a laser blast.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword**!" Gajeel chanted as he swings the massive blade horizontally, it cuts through the massive laser and then slashes Asura Path in half.

The slash of the 33 story blade generates a shockwave which slashes down everything within a 1,450 foot semi radius, leveling 1,500 buildings producing a force equal to 1.36 Kilotons of TNT, and perfectly cleaving everything with the power of his slash. Asura Path lies on the ground split in half from Gajeel's powerful blow.

"What insane power, just what is that guy?" Kakashi said to himself.

"That took everything out of me." Gajeel said to himself as he falls down to his knees, severely exhausted of his magic.

Asura Path path then generates a missile from his back with the symbol of a nuclear warhead.

"He's still standing from that?" Chōji shouted.

"How is that possible?" Chōza shouted.

"You've messed me up badly, all of you are strong; however, you've should've cut my head off instead. Too bad, now I'm going to blast you all to hell!" Asura Path said to the team.

"Shit! we have no chakra left to move." Chōza said to his father.

"And we sustained too many injuries from our battle to do anything!" Chōza replied.

"Too bad, this missile is armed with enough explosive power to equal 100 million paper bombs. Everything within a 2km radius would be leveled by this missile. If I'm dying, I'm taking all of you along with a 1/4 of this village with me!" Asura Path explained to the group.

"Crap, this is bad!" Kakashi said to the team.

"Normally I wouldn't resort to this suicide tactic but people like you need to die. Chōza, one of the legendary InoShikaCho, well renowned for his raw power, even being able to hold back the fully transformed Nine Tails. Even if it was for a brief moment from wiping out his clan and protecting his wife, it seems that strength of yours also runs in the family, as your son has potential." Asura Path explained to the legendary ninja.

"You did that father?" Chōji asked.

"It's a very long story and really just luck. In an actual fight, I would've been slaughtered had not for the 3rd Hokage and the numerous elite members of Konoha, as well as my clan." Chōza explained to his son.

'"And there is you Kakashi Haktake, son of Konoha's White Fang. A man of 1,000 justus and one of Konoha's strongest ninja, you've even a thorn to our side for far too long. And given you're close to Kage level, letting you live at this point would be leading to future problems." Asura Path explained to Kakashi.

"I'm in the same boat as Chōza and Choji. Damn." Kakashi said to himself.

"But the most serious threat, is that child who can eat metal. I've never seen a Kekkai Genkai of this level before, to increase his power so rapidly and greatly by eating the element of his nature makes him a serious threat to the Akatsuki, you've be the first to die!" Asura Path said to Gajeel as he fires the missile towards him.

"Shit, I can't get out of the way!" Gajeel shouted as the missile heads towards him. But then he notices just a few inches from him, the missile disappears into a small wormhole.

"**Mangekyō Sharingan:Kamui** ( 万華鏡写輪眼:神威 _Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye:Might of the Gods_)" Kakashi chanted as his eye focuses on Asura Path and his eyes glow red.

"What is this? My body it's like it's been sucked into a black hole. What? Impossible, he's creating a black hole inside my head. Escape is impossible... ARRGH!" Asura Path shouted as he struggles to move, but it's useless as his head is ripped off his body and sucked into the rift through space and time.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel asked shocked to see the technique as the headless body of Asura drops there, lifeless.

"What overwhelming power, the power of the **Mangekyō Sharingan** ( 万華鏡写輪眼_Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye_) took him out in one hit, whereas it took all our effort to drop him to the ground." Chōji said to his father.

"But it still seems like that move is too much for Kakashi to use more than once without exhausting him." Chōza stated.

"It seems like he's down for the count." Kakashi stated as he faints from the exertion of his Sharrigan.

"Is he going to be alright?" Gajeel asked.

"He'll be fine, he's used up too much chakra like the rest of us. It's a good thing you were here, thing would've ended up differently had not for you." Chōza explained to Gajeel.

"I see, I feel very sleepy from eating all that iron." Gajeel stated.

"I 'm hungry." Chōji replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile 12 miles northeast of Konoha**

Pein and Erza continue their fight with each other as she goes to attack Pein with an assortment of different attacks to create an opening.

"I've gotten too used to your attack patterns, your attack is very powerful but you lack variety in compared to your other forms." Pein said to Erza as he dodges her sword slash.

"**Requip Tenrin no Yoroi: Sanshiru Waiken** ( _Heaven's Wheel Armor: Trinity Sword_)" Erza chanted as she requips her Heaven's Wheel Armor and slashes at in a delta formation shooting two blasts at Pein.

"**Shrina Tensei**!" Pein chanted as he deflects the blast away only to see Erza surrounded by 100 swords.

" Take this " Erza chanted as she shoots 100 swors at Pein but Pein dodges the attack.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the other side of the village**

Konohamaru and Wendy are fighting against Naraka Path with their powers and abilities. They are struggling to fight against Naraka Path's 16 tongue like tentacles with hands at the end.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar**" Wendy chanted as she shoots another blast of wind at Naraka Path but he blocks it with his tentacles.

"That was futile!" Naraka Path said to Wendy as he grabs Wendy with tentacles and holds her up.

"Help me!" Wendy shouted as she struggles to move.

"I'll save you!" Konohamaru shouted as he kicks Naraka Path in the face.

"Thanks." Wendy said to the young shinobi.

"You can thank me after we take him down." Konohamaru replied as he goes to attack Naraka Path.

Konohamaru comes at Naraka Path with a lunging punch but Naraka Path blocks the punch and goes to whip him with his tentacles. Konohamaru dodges the blow and comes at Naraka Path with a kick; however, Naraka Path counters with a series of tentacles which Konohamaru struggles to block due to the fast pace and strength of them,

"**Sky Dragon's Sigh**!" Wendy chanted as she's thrusts her arms out firing a medium-sized blast of air towards Naraka Path, but he dodges the attack.

"**Konohamaru Punch**!" Konohamaru chanted as he tires to punch Naraka Path but the path blocks with his tentacles and grabs Konohamaru.

"What feeble attempts to fight me." Naraka Path said to Konohamaru as he holds him up.

"Shit! Let go of me!" Konohamaru shouted as he struggles to move.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar**!" Wendy chanted as she shoots another blast of wind at Naraka Path, but he blocks the attack with the rest his tentacles.

"I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice." Naraka Path chanted only to see he caught a substitution log with paper bombs. It explodes on his face.

"**Clone Spinning Axe Kick**!" Konohamaru chanted as he uses 3 shadow clones, Konohamaru and his clones launch themselves into the air and begin to somersault, but are caught in mid-air by Naraka Path.

"It's useless to attack me with clones." Naraka Path said to Konohamau only to see 12 more clones surrounding him.

"**Sarutobi Whirlpool Formation**!" Konohamaru chanted as he creates twelve shadow clones, each armed with a kunai, forming a defensive circle, with the real Konohamaru in the middle.

"I see, you think that would be enough to stop me?" Naraka Path stated as he takes out all the clones goes to attack the real Konohamaru.

Konohamaru clashes with Naraka Path's tentacles with his kunai, each strike pushing Konohamaru back 2 feet. Konohamaru then cuts Naraka Path's tentacles off and charges at him and stabbing his target in the gut, but Naraka Path recovers and strikes Konohamaru hitting him through the ground only to see it's a clone and sees Wendy going for her own attack.

**"Sky Dragon's Tornado**!" Wendy chanted as she generates a massive tornado which sucks in Naraka Path and sends him flying upward.

"Crap!" Naraka Path shouted as he's engulfed within a 200 foot wide and 2,500 foot high tornado which sucks in everything for 15 seconds destroying everything within a 1,500 foot radius, leveling several dozen buildings producing the force of 409.95 tons of TNT.

Naraka Path gets back up with some injuries, but it barely affects him as he heals from his wounds.

"Damn it, nothing we,'re doing works on him!" Konohamaru said to Wendy.

"That was almost everything I had left." Wendy replied.

"You have any ideas left?" Konohamaru asked.

"I have one, but it would require full cooperation." Wendy answered.

"I'm done dealing with you, time for you to die." Naraka Path said to the two as he comes at them with his tentacles.

"**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** (多重影分身の術 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_)" Konohamaru chanted as he summons 50 clones of himself to attack, all of them dashing at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) moving around Naraka Path.

"You really think clones are going to beat me? When will you learn?" Naraka Path said to the group as he takes out 16 clones with his tentacles.

"**Shihōhappō Shuriken** (四方八方手裏剣_Everywhere Shuriken_)" Konohamaru chanted as he has 101 clones to throw Shuriken at Narkra Path which hit him directly. He manages to heal from the wounds.

"**Akuma Noteni** ( 悪魔の手に_ Devil's Hand_)" Naraka Path chanted as he generates 32 tentacles, which takes out 32 clones from his right.

"**Clone Tackle**!" Konohamaru chanted as he has his 38 clones dive at Naraka Path.

"Not enough." Naraka Path countered as he uses his tentacles to take out 38 clones.

After fighting for a while, Naraka Path defeats all the clones leaving Konohamaru and Wendy exposed.

"Oh no! I still need some more time!" Wendy said to Konohamaru.

"Crap, I'll just have to hold him off myself." Konohamaru replied as he takes out his Fuma Shiruken.

"You're efforts are futile." Naraka Path said to Konohamaru as he charges at him.

"**Demon Wind Bomb** (悪魔風の爆弾_Akuma-fū no bakudan_)" Konohamaru chanted as his clones thrown Demon wind Shuriken with bombs attached to them. They explode on Naraka Path, but he protects himself with his tentacles.

"I got you now!" Naraka Path said as he grabs Wendy and Konohamaru and strangles them having one of his tentacles grow hands and grab their tongues.

"Damn it!" Konohamaru shouted.

"We we're so close..." Wendy stated.

"Now to put an end to both of you." Naraka Path replied only to see he caught clones again.

"**Ōdama Rasengan**!" Konohamaru chanted as he forms a Rasengan 3 feet in diameter with his clone and charges at Naraka Path, but he dodges the attack by jumping into the air.

"That attack is too slow to touch me!" Naraka Path stated only to see it was another clone and Konohamaru is coming towards him.

"Now!" Konohamaru shouted.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar**" Wendy chanted as she shoots another blast of wind, this time boosting Konhoamaru's speed and Konohamaru's Rasengan, turning it a spiraling drill.

"He's using that tornado to boost his speed and power taking advantage of the spinning vortex!" Naraka Path said to himself as he's hit by Konohamaru's attack.

"**Giant Drilling Sky Rasengan**!" Konohamaru chanted as he hits Naraka Path in the torso and sends him flying an entire mile through 51 buildings producing the yield of 1.32 Kilotons of TNT's worth of force, defeating the path and knocking him out.

"We did it!" Wendy said to Konohamaru.

"Yeah! Now that that's out of the way... just who are you? You're pretty strong." Konohamaru asked.

"My name is Wendy Marvell, member of Fairy Tail." Wendy answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile 25 miles north of Konoha**

Nagato is shocked to see all his other paths aside from Deva Path defeated.

"They were able to defeat my paths? Just who are these strangers? They all claim they're from Fairy Tail, but what village is this Fairy Tail from? I never heard of anything about this Fairy Tail, but whoever they are, they're a serious nuisance." Nagato said to himself.

"Looks like Pein might be in trouble." White Zestu said to Black Zetsu.

"Konoha knows the secrets of the Six Paths of Pein, and thanks to those intruders in that village, the paths have been damaged beyond active duty" Black Zetsu explained to his white counterpart.

"Are these Fairy Tail mages mercenaries?" White Zesu asked.

"Probably, we must report this to Madara Uchiha." Black Zetsu answered. as they travel to the hideout.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the middle of Konoha forest**

10 miles north from the village, Natsu Dragneel is lying on the ground covered with wounds, worn out by the attacks inflicted onto him by Konan who floats over him with her wings. Natsu gets back up to face her despite his injuries.

"You're strong.. I haven't fought anyone this strong since Jellal or Zero. You really banged me up." Natsu said to Konan.

"You still stand after being hit by all those attacks? You have an incredibly strong will but a very weak body." Konan said to Natsu as she floats over him.

"I'm not going to give up!" Natsu shouted as he gets ready to fight.

"Time to die!" Konan said to Natsu as he throws a paper bomb at Natsu which causes a large explosion.

"What the hell?" Natsu said to himself as he's blinded by the smoke.

"Still standing huh? Not for long! **Shikigami Dance: Stockpile**!" Konan chanted as she summons 100 paper spears at Natsu, creating a 1 mile radius explosion within the combination of explosions.

The blast creates a large mushroom cloud, producing the same explosive force as the Little Boy atomic bomb however in just a few seconds Konan sees the flames around the blast radius get sucked into the center as a massive wave of fire negates the mushroom cloud.

"Big mistake using flames in your explosions." Natsu said to Konan as he's power radically increases.

"Impossible, he ate the flames of my explosion!" Konan said to herself only to see Natsu's speed drastically increase.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THOSE PEOPLE!" Natsu shouted as he punches Konan in the air knocking her back 1 mile away.

"His power increased so drastically, but how?" Konan shouted as she goes to attack Natsu but he simply got too fast for her.

"Take this!" Natsu shouted as he kicks Konan 2,430 feet high, and jumps really high in the air to follow her.

"**Paper Chakram**!" Konan chanted as she throws multiple chakram-like shape shiruken at Nastu.

"Is that the best you can do?" Natsu shouted as he punches the paper burning it into ashes and dashes towards Konan.

"He overpowered my attacks with ease!" Konan said to herself as Natsu goes or his attack.

"**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!" Natsu chanted as he ignites his arms and generates long torrents of flames from them moving to hit Konan in a spiraling formation. Th attack creates a Hiroshima sized explosion as Konan is hit back by her own flames.

"Impossible, I can't lose!" Konan shouted as she knocked a mile away into a large rock and knocked out cold.

"You did it Natsu!" Happy said to Natsu.

"Yep you said it. Had not or that massive fire attack she used on me, I wouldn't have had the strength to beat her, are you alright Happy?" Natsu explained to his partner while concerned of his condition.

"I hid below this rock to avoid the explosions." Happy answered.

"It seems like that woman was a minion, I sense another evil presence 15 miles from here." Natsu stated

" Natsu you're sure you should be fighting again? You're injuries, you see Wendy." Happy stated.

"I don't have the time, besides, the explosion cauterized my wound s so I'm no longer bleeding anyways, and it recharged my body so I'm going to find and take down whoever is causing this chaos." Natsu explained to Happy as he dashes to find Nagato and stop him.

"That's Natsu for you!" Happy replied as he sighs of Natsu's recklessness and follows him.

* * *

**Meanwhile 12 miles northeast of Konoha**

Erza is worn out by fighting Pein as she stands there with him, both of them have taken some damage.

"You're tough, you refuse to go down no matter how badly you're hurt. However, your human body has it's limits." Pein said to Erza.

"You should know or rather you've learned that people in Fairy Tail never give up." Erza explained to Pein.

"You fight well, I've never fought an opponent this strong since Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, however you lack the skill and experience he processed and you're power and body is still not fully matured to it's prime to match the level of a Kage. You're power is far above that of a Jounin but still not enough to beat me." Pein explained to Erza.

"What are you blabbing about?" Erza shouted.

"No more games, time to show you the true power of a god!" Pein said to Erza as he use Shunshin and appears behind Erza.

"He's fast" Erza said to herself only to get punched in the face.

"It seems that my other Paths have failed in finding Naruto Uzumaki thanks to your friends meddling within my affairs!" Pein explained to Erza as he hits her with 20 punches to the face and knees her in the stomach, then proceeds to kick her into a pile of rocks.

"Paths? ARRUGH...! What are you talking about paths?" Erza asked him as she coughs up blood from her mouth and get back up to fight Pein.

"Those minions your friends defeated were all part of me, a piece of my power that I controlled. Each of them were assembled to find the Nine Tailed Fox." Pein explained to Erza as he dodges her attacks.

"Nine Tailed Fox?" Erza questioned the leader of the Akatsuki.

"It's the key to taking over this world, I wasn't expecting myself to go all out before the 9 Tails Jincihruki was found, but I guess I have no choice but to stop holding back." Pein said to Erza as he gets more serious.

"He's been holding back that much power all this time? How can anyone be this strong? Not since my battle with Gildarts have I felt this outclassed." Erza said to herself as she's smashed into the ground by Pein's punch.

"You look like someone who has experienced pain, it's too bad I must put an end to your existence. Of all the threats within the village, you and the Hokage must be killed off the prevent future problems, as well as your friends and Kakashi." Pein said to Erza as he hurls her into the air.

'"Damn it, I can't move!" Erza said to herself as she'd lifted a mile high in the air.

"**Chibaku Tensei** ( 地爆天星_Catastrophic Planetary Devastation_)" Pein chanted as he holds up his hands and sends a dark black sphere of gravity 1 mile high in the air, which starts to uplift rocks into the air ripping apart everything within a 2.63 mile radius and sucks Erza up as a 20 meter rock forms in the sky.

"Here goes nothing, I didn't want to use this again but it's now or never. I must take him down with this last resort! **Armadura Fairy**!" Erza chanted as she's surrounded by an immense wave of magic which obliterates the sphere before it grows larger and she charges down at Pein with her strongest attack.

"Impossible! she countered my Chibaku Tensei before it can fully form!" Pein said to himself as Erza comes at him at high speeds.

"**Fairy Piercing Sword**!" Erza chanted as she hits Pein with both her Fairy Swords shocking Pein.

"OH SHIT!" Pein shouted as he's engulfed within a massive explosion.

The power of Fairy Sword levels everything within a 3.21 mile radius creating a 1,200 foot diameter, 300 foot deep crater 500 meters east of the 1,600 foot diameter, 860 foot deep crater caused by Pein's small-scale Chibaku Tensei producing 363.26 Kilotons of TNT, Erza is within the crater heavily exhausted as she's worn out badly while still equipped with the armor.

"I did it, I defeated him..." Erza said to herself worn out from her battle only to see Pein get backup with a large slash across his chest.

"Not bad, you almost had me with that attack." Pein said to Erza as he stands backup.

"How are you still standing from that hit, it should've killed you. It has enough power to wipe out Mongoila Town." Erza shouted horrified seeing Pein still standing.

"Destroying a town? I see, you think that would be enough to take out a god? Allow me to show you the true power of god." Pein stated as he floats up into the air 1 mile high.

"Damn it, he's too powerful. I just have to brace for the hit, I have nothing left in me to attack." Erza said to herself as she braces herself for impact.

"It's time I how you the difference in power between you and me." Pein said to Erza.

"**Adamantine Armor + Armadura Fairy Requip**!" Erza chanted as she uses the last of her magical power to requip the shield of her Adamantine armor and her helmet combined with her Fairy Armor.

"This is the end for you! **Shrina Tensei**!" Pein chanted as he unleashes his full power on Erza.

* * *

**Meanwhile 22 miles north of Konoha**

Natsu and Happy see a massive explosion heading towards them.

"Shit! What' going on?" Natsu shouted as he struggles to hold something as he's blasted back by flying debris.

"That explosion is coming from Erza's direction!" Happy shouted.

"Erza, this can't be her doing this. This is too powerful for Erza to do." Natsu shouted as they struggle to hang on to a rock as they're being hit by 150 mph winds.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

The city is being hit by 150 mph winds from the massive explosion. The walls protecting the village are hit by massive landslide of uprooted rocks and trees, as well as mud. But hold back the destructive forces coming from the north. However the entire village is still being pelted by small flying rocks and branches from the massive explosion.  
Gray wakes up when he sees the debris lying around the village knocking out some windows and damaging some rooftops.

"Incoming!" Hana shouted as she sees flying tree branches with sharp edges comes towards Kiba.

"**Ice Make Shield**!" Gray chanted as he protects Kiba from the falling debris.

"Thanks!" Kiba said to Gray.

"Don't mention it." Gray replied.

"What's going on here?" Gray asked the Inzuka Clan.

"Were wondering that ourselves." Kiba answered.

Meanwhile Sakura and Lucy walk by with a rain of debris hitting their area as a dust cloud blows over them.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked Sakura.

"I have no clue, everything is being pelted by debris!" Sakura answered.

"This is ridiculous." Shikamaru stated.

"It seems like someone was fighting from a distance and this is a result of the battle." Hinata explained to the group.

" Erza..." Lucy said to herself as debris fall towards her and Shikamaru's group.

"**Wool Wall**!" Aries chanted as she summons a massive cushion wall which tanks all the lethal flying debris protecting Sakura and the team.

Meanwhile Konohamaru and Wendy see a wave of debris coming towards them.

"Crap, we're going to get killed by this flying debris!" Konohamaru shouted as he's about be hit by a wave of debris, including flying glass.

"**Sky Dragon Bubble**!" Wendy chanted as she creates a barrier protecting them both from the debris shockwave.

Meanwhile Inoichi, Juvia, Shizune and Ino see the wave of falling rocks and glass coming towards them.

"Incoming!" Inoichi shouted.

"This is bad!" Shizune shouted.

"We're going to die" Ino screamed as they're all weakened by their fight with Human Path.

"**Water Dome**!" Juvia chanted as she creates a barrier of water protecting the group from falling debris.

Meanwhile Kakashi and his gang are seeing a rain of debris from the explosion coming towards them. Kakashi is unconscious as debris come towards the body.

" Kakashi!" Chōji shouted as a peice of metal heads towards an unconscious Kakashi.

"Nice!" Gajeel shouted as he jumps in the way and eats the pole, protecting Kakashi.

"Thanks!" Choza said to the metal drgaon slayer.

"Don't mention it" Gajeel replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile 22 miles north of Konoha**

Natsu and Happy let go of the rock as the force winds die out. The blast leveled everything within a 20 mile radius within the forest, with all the 20,480,000 trees within Konoha fores completely destroyed, reducing the forest near Konoha into a barren wasteland. Natsu and Happy can barely see anything due to the dust cloud.

"What an immense explosion. It destroyed the entire forest." Natsu said to Happy.

"Yeah, I'm actually worried about Erza." Happy replied.

"I know what you mean, I hope she's alright." Natsu said to Happy as they both see a very large tree from a distance.

"There's still a tree standing." Happy said to Natsu.

"Strange, all the trees in the forest are gone except that one..." Natsu stated.

"And it's so huge." Happy replied only for Natsu to see the tree as the smoke cleared up.

"You smell that Happy?" Natsu asked Happy.

"What is it?" Happy questioned his owner.

"That's the same scent as that woman we fought, it must be the enemy, he's in that tree." Natsu answered as he rushes to find Nagato.

"Wait for me Natsu!" Happy shouted as he files to follow it.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the middle of Konoha forest**

9 miles north from the village, Tsunade and her slug Katsuyu emerge out o the massive 30 foot high pile of rock and dirt as well as the ANBU members protected by Katsuyu.

"That was a close one Lady Tsunade." Yuago said to Tsunade.

"We barely survived that explosion..." one of the ANBU members stated.

"Thanks for protecting us." Tsunade replied.

"Your welcome." Katsuyu modestly responded.

The smoke clears up to reveal that there's a massive 5 mile diameter crater 1 mile north of their location.

"Holy shit!" Yuago shouted.

"The forest has been reduced to a desert..." one of the ANBU members said to Tsunade.

"Such a wide radius, Katsuyu,what is the status of the village?" Tsunade asked.

"The village has only taken minor damage from the blast. Thanks to the walls protecting the village, most of of the massive wind burst was stopped, and only minor structural damage occurred however; all the windows within the village have shattered, some damage to rooftops and small houses have been reported." Katsuyu explained to Tsunade.

"What about the casualty rates?"Tsunade asked.

"Very low, fewer than 100. Most of the people in the village are in underground shelters or are indoors so they're not hurt." Katsuyu explained to Tsunade.

"Had that blast exploded at the center of the village, the causality rate would've been much higher" Yuago stated.  
"It's thanks to that red-haired woman that we're still in one piece." one of the ANBU ninjas replied.

"And we have to show her our thanks, let's go!" Tsunade said to her men as she dashes to the crater.

"Right!" All the ANBU replied as they follow Tsunade.

"This is bad! So this is the power that we were up against? No wonder even Jiraiya couldn't beat this 's no way that girl fighting him earlier would be alive at this point and even if she was, she's at her limit." Tsunade said to herself.

* * *

**Back 12 miles northeast of Konoha**

A massive 50 mile high, 20 mile diameter mushroom cloud looms over the ruins of the forest as the blast dies down. 6 miles northeast of the village is a massive 5 mile diameter, 1.5 mile deep crater. The size of the explosion is the equivalent to 100 megatons, twice the power of the Tsar Bomba.

Pein lands down on the ground to see a massive puddle of blood where Erza is at and sees Erza lying down on the pool of blood. Erza is brutally and critically wounded. Her armors have been damaged beyond repair and she is within her normal clothes with her white undershirt drenched in blood. Every part of her body damaged.

"Incredible... not even the combination of my Adamanite and Fairy Armor was enough... I can't even muster the strength to talk. Every bone in...my body is..broken.. all my organs are crushed and I'm bleeding everywhere. To think this is far more powerful than Jupiter Canon, am I going to die here?" Erza thought to herself as she struggles to move.

"I see, you're somehow still intact from that attack. But it seems you can't muster the strength fight anymore. I'll be glad to finish this. I must give you my praise for surviving this long, you even saved Konoha by taking the blast yourself; However there's no saving you." Pein explained to Erza as he goes to stab her.

'' I don't think so!" Tsunade shouted as she kicks Pein back, shattering his metal rod.

Erza then sees Tsunade standing at the crater with the ANBU with her.

"W...ar...u...?" Erza asked barely able to talk as she chokes on her own blood.

"You've managed to survive that explosion? Just what are you?" Tsunade asked Erza.

"...m...Za...let..." Erza answered weakly as she struggles to move.

"Just as I thought, you're pretty messed up. Katsuyu heal her up." Tsunade said to her slug.

"Right!" Katsuyu replied as she goes on top off Erza and start healing Erza.

"So you finally show yourself Hokage?" Pein asked Tsunade.

"The guy with the six piercings and orange hair, it fits the description of master Jiraiya." one of the ABU members said to Tsunade.

"So you're..." Tsunade said to Pein.

"It's been a long time Lady Tsunade. You're the last remaining Legendary Sannin." Pein said to the Hokage greeting her.

"Yahikio is that you? Why do you have Nagato's eyes and powers? Why are you attacking this village?" Tsunade asked the orange haired leader of the Akatsuki.

"I wish to take a moment to speak with you." Pein answered.

"You know this guy?" one of the ANBU asked.

"Barely." Tsunade answered.

"Who is he?" Yuago questioned the Hokage.

"A god who restores order." Pein replied.

"I'll ask once more: What are you doing attacking our village?" Tsunade asked.

" Naruto Uzumaki.. Where is the Nine Tails?" Pein answered with a question.

"Like I'll ever tell you" Tsunade stated.

"We have already captured all the Tailed Beasts, all but one." Pein replied.

"So you guys really are after Naruto?" Tsunade asked Pein.

"The Tailed Beasts are no longer part of the power balance between the Ninja Villages. It's meaningless to protect the Nine Tails now. The war will begin soon, seeds of war exist everywhere, ready to explode. With the power of the Tailed Beasts, we will control those wars. You've seen what we're capable of? Surrender to us, and we would not reduce your village into ruins like we did to your forest." Pein explained to Tsunade.

"Don't underestimate the Five Kages! Our predecessors strive to bring and maintain peace! I won't a child lecture me about order and balance!" Tsunade stated.

"Such arrogance, don't defy the power of god!" Pein replied as he uses a weak Shrina Tensei which Tsunade resists using chakra in her feet as well as the ANBU.

"Such chakra!" said one of the ANBU members as he struggles to stand.

"Is this the power of the Rinnegan?" Yuago asked the other ANBU.

"Your peace has brought violence upon us. It's the 5 great nations that have oppressed the smaller nations in the name of peace!" Pein explained to Tsunade.

"Some of the past actions of this village aren't just, I'll admit to that. But what you're doing is no better." Tsunade stated.

"Be careful what you say, this is your final warning from god!" Pein replied.

"Shut up I'm tired of hearing about you being god!" Erza shouted as she stands back up.

"She's standing up already?" Yuago asked as she sees Erza go back to using her Benisakura blade.

"What kind of "god" allows suffering like this? I heard everything I need to hear about you, you're just a terrorist out to take over the world for your selfish desires. It's people like you I hate the most." Erza explained to Pein as she reveals her artificial right eye is gone but the rest of her body is healed up thanks to Katsuyu.

"You're eye.." Tsunade asked.

"You're an incredible healer however I've lost that eye years ago." Erza answered as she closes her right eye.

"You shouldn't even be standing, even with your body healed up like that, you shouldn't have the stamina to move" Tsunade stated.

"I want to help you beat him." Erza replied.

"Thanks but you've done enough. Leave him to me, you're not at 100% to fight him." Tsunade said to Erza.

"I see, very well then. I'll assist you however I can." Erza replied as she goes to the sidelines.

"Fine, as for the ANBU, leave here. You'll only get in our way." Tsunade said to the ANBU.

"Right!" the ANBU replied as they leave the battlefield.

"That red haired woman is strong-willed. Even with my healing abilities no one should be still standing after being hit by an attack of that level, even though she's severely exhausted and low on Chakra, she plans to still assist me. She reminds me of..." Tsunade said to herself as Pein goes to attack.

"I'll take you down first!" Pein said to Tsunade as he charges towards her with a Chakra rod blade.

"You're barking up the wrong tree! **Byakugō** ( 百豪の術_Mitotic Regeneration: One Hundred Healings_)" Tsunade chanted as her Yin Seal markings extend over Tsunade's entire body.

"Too slow!" Pein said to Tsunade as he stabs her through the chest with the rod.

"Fuck! Tsunade!" Erza shouted only to see her wound instantaneously regenerate and she grabs the rod with her left hand and crushes it.

'"Don't worry, I'm not going to go down so easily." Tsunade replied as she punches Pein in the stomach and sends him flying to the edge of the crater creating a 1,080 foot diameter, 500 foot deep hole within the crater walls.

"Incredible, she not only regenerated from a fatal wound but she sent her opponent flying over 5km away with a single punch. Her raw power is far above my own, she's even stronger than Gildarts. Hell she can rival Marakov in raw power within his Titan form. She doesn't need my help after all." Erza said to herself as Pein gets back up coughing up blood from his mouth.

"So this is the reason why you're know as the legendary Ninja? You're strength is as legendary as expected; However even that power isn't comparable to a god." Pein said to Tsunade as they go to fight each other.

**Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Hideout**

Madara, Kisame and the real Zetsu are dealing away the Eight Tails and it's Jinichuriki Killer Bee within the Outer Path Statute.

"It's going to take longer with so few members within the Akatsuki." White Zetsu said to the group.

"Just shut up and concentrate." Black Zestu replied as he focuses more of his Chakra into sealing Killer Bee.

"I wonder how Pain is doing out capturing the Nine Tails?" Madara asked the group.

"We created a clone of ourselves to monitor his progress." Black Zestu explained to the leader only for Bee to turn into a giant tentacle.

"Whoa, looks like Sasuke has messed up badly this time around." Kisame said to the group.

"AHAHAHAA! A tentacle, look like we've been trolled!" White Zetsu stated.

"DON'T LAUGH!" Black Zetsu replied shouted at his white half.

"We've been had by the Eight Tails himself, Sasuke has failed." Madara shouted.

Suddenly the clones of Zetsu appear with some bad news.

"We got problems" the Black half of the Zestu clone said to the group.

"What's going on?" Madara asked.

"They're are 7 unidentified enemies attacking Nagato and the six Paths." White Zetsu answered.

"What? What are you talking about?" Madara asked with a shocked look on his face.

"They're assisting Konoha and the Hokage, and have all mounted a combined assault against the Paths and Nagato. They know his weakness." Black Zestu explained to the Akatsuki leader.

"This is bad..." the real Zetsu stated.

"Where's Sasuke?" Madara asked angered by the turn of events.

"I don't know." Zetsu answered.

"Find him, he'll have to assist Pein in taking down Konoha and getting the Nine Tails!" Madara stated.

"Yes sir!" the real Zetsu replied as he goes underground.

"What about me? Shouldn't I assist in bringing down whoever is involved in this mess?" Kisame asked.

"No, you need to capture Killer Bee, the 8 Tails Jinchirukri. You're the best in capturing the Tailed Beasts alive aside from Itachi." Madara explained to Kisame.

"It's such a shame he's dead me and him were best pals." Kisame stated.

"Indeed, Itachi was one of the most powerful members of the Akatsuki, second to Pein." Madara replied.

"Who's gong to take care of the problem within Konoha?" Kisame asked.

"I'll deal with the pests myself, even though I'm not at the prime of my power as I was within my battle with Hashirama, I still retain the power of a Kage. I'll merely help Pein escape and form a new strategy to capture the Nine Tailed Fox since our plans have been compromised" Madara explained to Kisame.

"I see, I'm going to enjoy fighting the 8 Tails by myself." Kisame replied as he leaves the hideout.

* * *

**Unraikyō** (雲雷峡, _Valley of Clouds and Lightning_)

All of the 25 mountains was entirely destroyed. Solid rock was reduced to ash and it reduced most of the water filled area into a barren wasteland.

"No one is around! For something I came up with in the spur of the moment, it was a pretty good plan." Killer Bee said to himself as he swims back up while thinking about his battle with Sasuke Uchiha.

**Yesterday**

**Killer Bee 's POV**

That Sharriagan Guy and I tangled with each other, he was here to wrangle us together.

**Present Day**

"Goddamn it, you've having a flashback in rhyme again?" Gyuki asked.

"That's how I roll bro, ryhming an' rapping is what Killa Bee does best yo!" Killer Bee answered as he continues his flashback with what occurred yesterday.

**Yesterday**

**Killer Bee 's POV**

That Sharraigan guy's skills was so fly but he wasn't greater than I. He tried to step to me in a battle of blades, but Killa Bee was so epic, he set that Uchiha kid's ass ablaze. He then looked at me with them hateful eyes and tried to beat me in a battle of speed, however I used my cloak and made his entire body bleed. Then he got back up for more; however, I transformed and came at him like a charging boar, Killa Bee then used a Laser to blow up the small mountain range to make it seem like the Akatsuki got me.

"**Amaterasu**!" that fool chanted as he shoot a black jet of flames in my way.

"ARRGH!" I screamed, today wasn't my day.

However little did he know, I was playing that chump for a fool, while he was taking care of that red-haired board I transformed myself out and went into the pool, thankfully I was able to anticipate his movements a split second before he shot at me, so I created a realistic clone of the Eight Tails to take my place and get hot for me I then spent the entire day here beneath this lake, hanging out with the fishes and..

**Present Day **

"Enough with the damn rapping, you don't need to explain how we escaped. I almost became calamari thanks to you're idiocy!" Gyuki said to Killer Bee.

"Still wasn't it a good plan?" Killer Bee asked.

"What do you mean _Good plan_? You sacrificed several of my limbs." the Eight Tails answered.

"Now, now, don't get mad, my boy Eight-o. Ya know they'll regrow and ya know I was right -o."Killer Bee stated.

"Will you stop that annoying rapping when you're in my presence? You suck shit!" Hachibi asked him.

"I know, I'm the one who owns ya, I knows best of all, ha! That's why this time..." Killer Bee replied rapping again.

"What? Don't start saying weird stuff again!" Hachbi told him as Killer Bee comes out of the water pond.

"It will be Enka (演歌 Signing).Anyways I can escape my brother's bossy demands and take a breath from the village, I'm free. As far as he knows, the Akatsuki's captured me." Killer Bee explained to Gyuki.

"Raikage's probably going on a rampage right now."Hachbi replied.

"I been imprisoned in that village as a weapon all because I'm a Jinchūriki. I need to get out for some fresh air once in a while, right?" Killer Bee stated.

"So? What are you going to do?" Hachbi asked.

"When it comes to Enka, Kin Sensei is the man!" Killer Bee answered.

"Who is that?" Hachbi asked.

"Blaze da name into ya brain fool. He's the king of the Enka Ninja" Killer Bee answered.

"How can you be so carefree? The Akatsuki won't sit still. Not only that, since you summoned me, you don't have much of your own chakra. You really have to call on me when you had the advantage?" Hachbi asked him.

"Among all the guys I faced in battle, that Sharringan guy was the strongest I faced my line next to my brother." Killer Bee replied.

"Which are your top 5 most powerful foes?"Hachibi asked.

"There was Yugitio, she was a tough one and a hot one too." Killer Bee replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

The city is covered within a half of foot of dirt and dust from the massive explosion. The walls protecting the village are hit by massive landslide of uprooted rocks and trees as well as mud, but held back the destructive forces coming from the north. Had not for the walls, the village would've been wiped out by the landslide.

Gray managed to protect the entire Inzukua clan from flying debris with his ice wall.

"What a mess we have to clean up!" Kiba said to his clan.

"Indeed. The city is covered with dirt and there's like a snow pile of it everywhere." Gray stated as it's pretty hard for people to see from all the dirt within the air.

"We'll need a big broom to clean up this mess." Hana stated.

"It could be worse, this village could've been completely destroyed." Tsume replied.

Meanwhile Sakura and Lucy as well as Shikamaru and Hianta are protect by Aries wool wall which stopped all the debris from hitting them.

"Thanks Aries!" Lucy said to Aries.

"No Problem master"Aries replied.

"How did you summon yourself?" Lucy asked only to see Loki there.

"I summoned her for you by giving her some of my magic to allow her to open her gate without you using the key." Loki explained to Lucy.

"Thanks, had not for that, we would've been swiss cheese." Sakura stated as she looks at the broken glasses small rocks and metal shards that hit the wall as well as roof tiles.

"Indeed, we have you to thank, Lucy." Shikamaru replied.

Meanwhile Konohamaru and Wendy see dust everywhere as Wendy disables her shield.

"Thanks for helping me out again." Konohamaru said to Wendy.

"No problem." Wendy replied as she's out of energy.

"That was too close for comfort, what the hell caused all this dirt to get everywhere?" Konohamaru asked himself.

Meanwhile Inoichi, Juvia, Shizune and Ino see the dust everywhere as the winds die down.

"What force of nature just caused this entire village to be caught within this dust strom?" Ino asked her father.

"It wasn't a dust strom." Shikaku answered as he arrives towards where the team is at.

"Where have you been Shikaku?" Inoichi asked.

"Aiding in the evacuations." Shikaku answered.

"What explosion was this?" Shizune asked.

"We're getting reports of a massive explosion that obliterated the forest nearby." Shikaku answered.

"Was anyone hurt?" Juvia asked.

"The lone causality so far is a woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, wearing armor and equipped with a sword." Shikaku explained to the group.

" Erza! Is she alright?" Juvia asked Shikaku.

"The Hokage has her safe, she's aiding the Hokage." Shikaku answered.

* * *

**Back 12 miles northeast of Konoha**

Tsunade and Pein clash attacks with each other within a massive 5 mile diameter, 1.5 mile deep crater. Tsunade throws a punch towards Pein but he blocks the attack taking some damage to his arm blocking her punch though.

"Her strength is immense, just blocking her punch is enough to damage me." Pein said to himself as he dodges a punch from Tsunade.

"**Hasumuchi** (蓮鞭_ Lotus Whip_)" Tsunade chanted as she does a flying roundhouse kick which Pein blocks with both hands. Tsunade then does 10 spinning kicks which pushes back the Akastuki leader.

"Damn, my hand to hand fighting style is no good against someone of her strength and skill." Pein said to himself as Tsunade adds more pressure by kicking his hands 10 more times.

"**Tsūtenkyaku** (痛天脚_ Heaven Kick of Pain_)" Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick that which engulfs everything within a 2 mile radius, leaving behind a 660 ft deep 2,600 ft diameter crater within the bottom of the massive crater.

"What incredible power she processes!" Erza said to herself impressed by Tsunade's strength as she blocks the shockwave from her kick.

"**Chijōhadō**(地上の波動Wave of Earth)" Tsunade replied as she rips the ground and uplifts it, creating a massive 100 foot high tidal wave of dirt and earth with brute force heading towards Pein from a 2 mile distance.

"**Shrina Tensei**!" Pein countered as he blasts back all the dirt and hits Tsunade from a 2 mile distance with a shockwave and slams her into a wall.

"Crap, she's in trouble" Erza said to herself only to see Tsunade get back up with her wounds healing up. Tsunade then rips a large chunk of the crater wall and goes to hurl it at Pein.

"**Earth Style: Sphere of Graves**!" Tsunade chanted as she lifts a massive 1,562,500,000 ton 2,500 foot diameter rock using chakra work and superhuman strength to hurl it at Deva Path.

"What unbelievable strength!" Erza said to herself only to see Pein counter that blow.

"**Banshō Ten'in** ( 万象天引_Universal Pull_)" Pein countered as he stops the massive rock with his magnetic powers.

"**Yamahasai Dageki**(山破砕打撃_Mountain Crushing Blow_)" Tsunade chanted as she charges at Pein with a powerful chakra enhanced punch which plows straight through the massive rock formation and comes towards Pein.

"**Shrina Tensei**!" Pein countered as he uses another full power Shrina Tensei to blast back Tsunade, but Tsunade uses all her raw power to hold back the massive blast.

"RRWARGH!" Tsunade shouted as she manages to overpower Shrina Tensei creating a massive 200 foot lifting of rock within a 1 mile semi-circle radius of Pein.

"She's overpowering Shrina Tensei and turning the force back at me!" Pein said to himself as he's punched in the stomach with his blast dispersed sending 5,000 meters into the walls of the crater and causing a massive 2 mile diameter, 1,5 mile deep crater fusing within the 5 mile diameter crater producing the force of 46.46 megatons.

"She was able to repel that massive explosive wave with brute force, even my Fairy Armor combined with Adamantine Armor was barely enough to protect me and yet she's just standing there almost unfazed. Even scarier is that she created a crater nearly half as big as the crater from the blast with just a punch." Erza said to herself as she watches Tsunade's right arm heal up.

"Time to settle this!" Tsunade shouted as she raises up her Chakra as she gets even more powerful and is surrounded by a purple aura, while Pein gets back up from the pile of rocks.

"She definitively lives up to her reputation as the strongest Kage in raw power. Had not for Shrina Tensei, she woud've ripped me in half." Pein said to himself as he coughs up blood from the punch.

"**Tentonikku Chikōtai**(天のトニック地溝帯 _Heavenly Tectonic Rift_)" Tsunade chanted punches the ground, creating a massive 5 mile long rift in the ground while Pein falls into.

"Damn... she created a Tectonic rift with just brute strength. This woman's a monster." Erza said to herself as she feels a massive earthquake.

"This should finish the job." Tsunade stated as she then grabs both fissures and uses her raw strength to trap Pein within the massive rift, the rift creates an earthquake which Erza is barely able to stand up from.

"I've never seen anyone do anything on this level. I thought Mirajane using raw power to move an entire river to attack was insane, but she can't compete with this strength, even in her Satan Soul: Halphas form." Erza said to herself.

"That took care of him!" Tsunade said to herself as she's worn out by the attack and goes back to normal.

"You're strength,it's amazing!" Erza said to Tsunade.

"Well that's expected as a Hokage, you did pretty well holding him off." Tsunade said to Erza.

"I honestly don't begin to compare to you." Erza replied only to feel the ground shaking as Pein then sends up the entire rock bed within the bottom of the crater flying upward as he gets back up, with only minor injuries from the attack.

"Impossible, even with that attack, he's still standing!" Erza said to herself shocked by Pein's strength.

"How are you still standing? I hit you with everything I got!" Tsunade shouted as Pein is lightly injured but notably exhausted.

"It took all my effort to stop your devastating attack using Shrina Tensei to blast the rocks away from me. I'm now going to kill both of you and get the Nine Tails." Pein said to the two as he forms another black sphere.

"What is he doing?"Tsunade asked Erza.

' He's going to use that gravity sphere" Erza answered.

"Yes but this one is on a completely different league than the one I used on you earlier **Chibaku Tensei** ( 地爆天星_Catastrophic Planetary Devastation_)" Pein chanted as he holds up his hands and sends a dark black sphere of gravity 1 mile above sea level, and then forms a massive 2,000 meter sphere of rock with 200 megatons of TNT's worth of energy which sucks in Tsunade and Erza towards the sphere.

"Shit! We're not going to survive that, it's much bigger than the one I was hit by earlier!" Erza shouted.

"I have no energy left,I used too much of it healing the injured within the village." Tsunade explained to Erza as they head towards the sphere.

"Now time to die!" Pein said to the two as they're about to be crushed by the sphere's immense gravity but then the sphere crumbles and Pein is paralyzed.

"What the hell?" Tsunade shouted shocked to see the sphere starring to crumble with Pein being stuck not being able to move.

* * *

**Meanwhile 25 miles north of Konoha**

Natsu punches Nagato in the face while he's off-guard with a flaming fist which sends him flying shattering his mechanical walker while knocking him to the ground.

"So you're the asshole attacking people in that town?" Natsu shouted.

"Damn it, how did you find me here?" Nagato asked Natsu as he's heavily exhausted of his Chakra.

"That woman I fought had the same scent as you, so I followed you through her scent. You best give up and tell your friends to leave this town or I'm going to kick your ass." Natsu explained to Nagato.

"You insolent brat, I don't know who you are your friend are but you're interrupting with Akatsuki's plans." Nagato stated.

"Akatsuki?" Happy asked Nagato.

"Thanks to you, everything has been ruined." Nagato answered only for Natsu to grab him.

"What are you guys after? Why are you killing innocent people?" Natsu questioned the Akatsuki leader.

"Because these people have brought pain to us, our people and our nation. We wish to get rid of this cycle of hatred by crushing those who wronged us." Nagato explained to Natsu.

"That's not how you achieve peace, I don't like you or your group. I'm not going to say it again, leave or I'll make you leave." Natsu shouted only or Madara to arrive.

"That's quite enough kid." Madara said to Natsu.

"Who are you? What's with the mask?" Natsu shouted.

" Madara Uchiha, I'm sorry I've failed you..." Nagato said to his master.

"Don't worry, I've came here to help you leave here so we can think of a plan B; and to dispose of the people giving you a hard time." Madara said to Nagato as he turns his attention to Natsu when Konan flies into the room.

" Madara, what are you doing here?" Konan asked as she has a light burn on her face.

"It seems that you got yourself into a fight in the village." Madara answered.

"It's that paper woman from before." Happy said to Natsu.

"How are you still standing from that? You should be knocked out cold or hours from a blow like that." Natsu shouted shocked to see Konan have the equivalent of a small sunburn.

"You should've came at me with the intention to kill me from the start, big mistake sparring my life." Konan said to Natsu as she forms a paper sword.

" Konan, leave this kid to me." Madara said to Konan.

"Right." Konan replied as Madara walks towards Natsu.

"So you're the real hot shot around here?" Natsu asked Madara.

"Perhaps but it won't matter mind in five seconds. I've arrived to kill you and your friends causing this much trouble. You are a nuisance to the Akatsuki." Madara explained to Natsu.

"Is that so? Bring it on!" Natsu replied as he charges at Madara.

"He's got guts, I'll give him that. He hears the name Madara Uchiha and yet he charges towards me head on. Either he's very brave or very stupid." Madara said to himself as Natsu goes for his attack.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted as he punches Madara with an extremely powerful punch.

"The punch went through him as if he was a ghost!" Happy shouted.

"Impossible, what are you?" Natsu shouted.

"Does it matter? You're dead now." Madara chanted as he uses a fireball justu at point-blank range to engulf Natsu in flames.

"Impressive, he didn't even call out his attack to use handseals for his fireball justu. He's no doubt the legendary Madara Uchiha." Pein said to Konan.

"That's a bad idea..." Konan said to Madara.

"How so?" Madara asked only to see Natsu eat the flames.

"Now that was even tastier than that paper woman's flames." Natsu said to Madara.

"I see, you can eat fire can you? I'm impressed. No wonder Konan was caught by surprise; however, let's see how you against this fire" Madara said to Natsu.

"I can eat any flame you dish out at me" Natsu stated as he gets ready to fight.

" Then try this!** Amaterasu**!" Madara chanted as Natsu is hit by black flames

"ARRGH! HOT!" Natsu shouted as he burns from the flames.

"Impossible! Flames hot enough to burn Natsu! Is he using God Slayer magic?" Happy asked as Natsu rolls around in flames.

"I'm impressive you survived this long at against this attack, it burns at the surface temperatures of the sun's, powerful enough to reduce anything hit by it to ash and it burns for 7 days and 7 nights. You have no prayer of surviving this attack." Madara explained to Natsu as he burns from the fire.

"No, this can't be how it ends!" Happy shouted as he starts to cry as Natsu's skin gets burned from the flames.

"AWWARGH!" Natsu shouted as he starts to suck in the flames with his body being healed from the black flames.

"Impossible! What's going on?" Madara shouted shocked to see the flames eaten.

"Just what is he?" Konan shouted.

"I have no clue." Nagato replied as Natsu unleashes a powerful wave of energy from eating the black flames of Amaterasu.

"RWWARGH!" Natsu roared as he then forms a massive aura in the form of a dragon, which unleashes a massive tower of flames which burns down the giant fake tree.

* * *

**Back 12 miles northeast of Konoha**

Tsunade and Erza are within the rubble pile of the Shrina Tensei/Chiabku Tensei crater where Deva Path lies motionless unable to move.

"What just happened?" Erza asked Tsunade.

"It seems this guy was being controlled by someone else but the communication must of ceased, and he's been immobilized." Tsunade answered.

"It's a good thing too, any second later and we would of been flattened." Erza stated,

"Indeed, to think that any human can wield that level of power." Tsunade replied only to sense Natsu's increased power.

"What?" Erza asked as she sees a large tower of flames shoot up from a distance.

"What is that giant tower of flames?" Tsunade asked.

" Natsu!" Erza answered.

"Who's this Natsu?" Tsunade asked her.

"He's a friend of mine." Erza replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the center of Konoha**

Next of Konoha Stadium, Naruto arrives at Konoha when it's covered within a dust cloud caused by the Shrina Tensei.

"What's going on here? Where are we?" Naruto as he sees the village damaged by Pein's invasion" Naruto asked as he's with Fukasaku and Shima. He's is already within Sage Mode.

"Thanks to Ma, we were summoned back to Konoha" Fukusaku said to Naruto.

" The reverse summoning justu worked like a charm" Shima replied.

The dust clears up for them to see the village has been lightly damaged by debris and several city blocks of the city have been destroyed due to the fights with the Peins: but the village is still intact.

"Those bastards, they attacked my village!" Naruto shouted.

"It seems like very few casualties have occurred." Fukusaku stated.

"There seems to be a huge power heading far north of here, that must be the one who did all this." Naruto said to the toads.

"Let's go find him." Fukasaku stated.

"Right!" Naruto replied as he comes towards Natsu's location.

* * *

**Meanwhile 25 miles north of Konoha**

Everything within a 1,000 foot radius of Natsu is engulfed within flames as he stands there with his power increased drastically. Natsu's body has become slightly more muscular with his arms and skin becoming a little scaly and his teeth becoming sharper and his hands have as well claws.'

"What just happened?" Madara asked only to see Natsu dash at him within high-speeds.

"YOU'RE THE BASTARDS WHO ATTACKED THIS TOWN AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Natsu shouted as he punches Madara before he can use Kamui and shatters his mask with one blow.

"Incredible, he landed a hit on Madara Uchiha!" Konan said to herself.

"I'm too drained of my power to take him on, fighting the entire village, those intruders, and the Hokage herself has token a toll on this frail body." Nagato explained to Konan as Madara gets back up with his face in the shadows.

"Who the hell are you and what's with your face?" Natsu asked as Madara.

"Konan, Nagato, we're leaving." Madara said to the group as he puts on another mask.

"Why are you putting on masks?" Natsu asked.

"You've might've won the battle but the war has only begun..." Madara answered as he walks away from Natsu.  
"You think I'm going to let you guys off the hook? Not when I'm fired up like this!" Natsu shouted.

"We'll return here and next time, you'll not be so lucky." Madara said to Natsu as he warps away with Konan and Nagato, escaping from Natsu.

"COWARDS!" Natsu shouted only to be punched in the face by Naruto within Sage Mode.

"Who the hell is that?" Happy asked as Natsu gets back up still within Dragon Force.

"So you're the one who attacked our village?" Naruto asked Natsu.

"I didn't, who are you and why the hell did you sucker punch me?" Natsu asked Naruto.

"Liar, I know you're the one who attacked the village, I just saw you set this forest on fire" Naruto stated.

"Like I said i..." Natsu replied only to sense Kurama's Chakra.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked.

"That guy, I sense evil from him" Natsu answered.

"Evil? I don't know what you're talking about. You're the evil one here." Naruto stated.

"No, you are, you have the aura of a demon." Natsu replied.

"And you have the aura of an Akatsuki!" Naruto responded.

"You want some of me buddy?" Natsu shouted as he comes at Sage Naruto in Dragon Force.  
"Bring it on!" Naruto answered as he comes at Natsu's Dragon Force in Sage Mode.

**To be continued**

**(A/N:Team Natsu with the help of Konoha were able to successfully repel the Six Paths of Pein and the Akatsuki away however it seems like a misunderstanding threatens to shatter this trust between Konoha and Fairy Tail. Will Natsu and Naruto realize they're on the same teme or will both of them cause unnecessary conflict? Review, Fave and Subscribe.)**


	3. Tailed Beast vs Dragon Slayer

**Tales of the Dragon and the Fox Chapter 3: Natsu vs Naruto, Dragon Slayer Vs Tailed Beast!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto

* * *

**12 miles northeast of Konoha**

1:00 P.M. 12 miles northeast of Konoha. Tsunade and Erza are within the rubble pile of the Shinra Tensei/Chibaku Tensei crater. Within that said crater, Tsunade works on Erza's artificial eye, previously damaged by her earlier fight with Pain.

" This is one impressive design to an artificial eye, it functions a lot like a real one. Who made this for you ? " Tsunade asked Erza as she disinfected her eye.

" Porlyusica made that eye for me " Erza answered.

" Porlyusica ? " Tsunade asked.

" It's a very long story regarding the eye " Erza replied.

" I see, so you're around from here aren't you ? " Tsunade questioned the red-haired mage.

" No, I don't know how we ended up here in the first place " Erza answered.

" Nevermind that for now, first I need to fix that eye of yours " Tsunade stated.

" Fine ! " Erza replied as Tsunade proceeds with the surgery

Not so far from the two of them, Deva Path lies motionless, unable to move.

" What just happened ? " Erza asked Tsunade.

" It seems this guy was being controlled by someone else, but the communication must have ceased, and he's been immobilized " Tsunade answered.

" It's a good thing too, any second later and we would've of been flattened " Erza stated.

" Indeed, to think that any human can wield that level of power " Tsunade replied, only to sense Natsu's increased power.

" What ? " Erza asked as she sees a large tower of flames shoot up from a distance.

" What is that giant tower of flames ? " Tsunade asked.

" Natsu ! " Erza answered.

" Who's this Natsu ? " Tsunade asked her.

" He's a friend of mine " Erza replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the center of Konoha.**

Wendy is using her magic to awaken Kakashi from his coma.

" Amazing, her healing potential is superb" Inoichi said to Choza.

" She's that talented at such a young age " Choza replied.

" Where did you learn to heal like that ? " Sakura asked Wendy.

" I was taught by Grandeeney to use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic " Wendy answered.

" Sky Dragon Slayer Magic ? " Choji asked, confused by the definition of her magic.

" Grandeeney was a dragon." Wendy replied.

" What ? " Kakashi asked shocked to hear that.

" Dragons are merely fairy tales, they don't exist within this world." Shikaku stated.

" Of course they do, how else do you explain my Iron Dragon Slayer Magic ?" Gajeel replied.

" Yeah, you're telling me you guys never heard or see dragons ? " Gray asked the villagers.

" Trust me, if we did, we've would've known about that " Kiba answered.

" Dragons are well-known throughout the world. They disappeared 7 years ago " Juvia stated.

" Yeah, but we've never heard of them " Tsume replied.

" I see, so we must be within a different country " Juvia said to the group.

" If that's the case, then where are we ? " Gray asked.

" Allow me to find out. **Gate of the Southern Cross Key: Open !** " Lucy chanted as she summoned her spirit, sleeping upon arrival.

" He's asleep..." Tsume said to Lucy.

" Don't mind him, he's always like this " Lucy replied.

" What to do now ? " Shikamaru asked.

" Tell us the current location of where we're at " Lucy asked her spirit.

" We're not within our world, we're within another dimension " Crux replied waking up to tell her the news.

" Another world ? " Lucy asked him shocked to hear the news.

" So we're no longer within Fiore ? " Gray asked them.

" This is bad ! " Wendy stated in fear.

" So you guys really aren't from here " Shikamaru commented.

" It seems like we're not at all " Lucy replied.

* * *

**25 miles north of Konoha**

Natsu and Naruto clash attacks. Naruto is now currently in Sage Mode, while Natsu is in Dragon Force, thanks to eating Tobi's Amaterasu. Naruto and Natsu clash fists with each other creating a 30 foot diameter, 5 foot deep crater from the shockwave.

" Not bad, you're pretty strong " Natsu said to Naruto.

" Same here ! " Naruto replied as they get distance from each other.

Naruto and Natsu go for a clash of blows again. Naruto hits Natsu with a kick but Natu blocks the blow, Natsu goes to punch Naruto but he dodges the his fist. Both fighters clash blows moving at very high speeds, parrying and blocking each hit both of them do against each other. After 995 punches, Naruto pushes back Natsu.

" You're good ! " Natsu smiled as he gets excited fighting a strong opponent.

" I see you're strong, then again you had to be to destroy my village" Naruto stated.

" What? I didn't destroy the village, not on purpose anyways " Natsu replied.

" Don't give me that bullshit ! I sense Akatsuki level power from you. Not since Pervy Sage fought against Itachi have i sensed this kind of power. Your flames are even almost as hot as Amaterasu " Naruto explained to Natsu.

" Don't bullshit me! I know you're one of them. I sense a dark, evil power within you. Not since I fought Zero have i came across power this foul" Natsu stated.

" Ya know what? I'm done talking, let's fight ! " Naruto shouted as he rushes towards Natsu.

" For once, you're speaking my language ! " Natsu replied as they clash attacks with each other.

Meanwhile Fukasaku and Shima watch the battle unfold in front of them, while Happy is watches the battle from a distance.

" Naruto boy really has improved over the last month " Fukasaku said to his wife.

" Yep, he's so strong now that he doesn't need us to reach Sage Mode." Shima replied.

" Still, compared to Jiraiya, his physical strength is still not as great. As strong as this kid he's fighting is, if he had Jiraiya's raw power, this battle should've over by now " Fukasaku stated.

" This is his first time using Sage Mode in combat, of course he's not going to be quite as skilled or strong as Jiraiya boy just yet; however, given he's mastered an advanced state of Senjustu and within a short amount of time, he's already surpassed his master " Shima explained to her husband.

Meanwhile Happy looks at the battle unfolding in front of his eyes.

" When did Natsu get this strong? Not since the Tower of Heaven or Nirvana did I see Natsu this powerful. At this point, he can rival Laxus and Erza in terms of power. Still, his opponent is strong as too. I hope Natsu wins " Happy said to himself as he watches the battle.

Natsu dodges several punches from Naruto directly, avoiding each blow as they get closer to his face. Natsu then does a flaming bicycle kick but Naruto dodges the attack and tries to punch Natsu but Natsu blocks the blow, resulting in both of them being pushed back from the sheer force of the punch.

" **Kawazu Kumite** ( 蛙組手_Toad Sage Fist_) " Naruto chanted as he throws a punch towards Natsu, Natsu tires to dodge the punch but is hit back by an invisible shockwave, which knocks him into a 20 foot rock formation.

" What a punch, he punched so hard that it generated a shock wave that knocked me back " Natsu said to himself as he feels his swollen cheek.

" He bruised Natsu without even hitting him directly, just what is that guy made of ? " Happy said to himself.

" That was **Kawazu Kumite** ( 蛙組手_Toad Sage Fist_) . It's a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode and trained with the toads of Mount Myōboku " Shima explained to her husband.

" When using Kawazu Kumite , the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also encapsulates the user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other then those who have trained in senjutsu " Fukasaku explained to his wife.

" By utilising the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. One punch has been shown to have enough force to cripple and completely finish off an opponent " Shima stated.

" To think Naruto boy mastered that power already, he just might surpass Jiraiya boy entirely in the not too distant future " Fukasaku replied.

Natsu struggles to dodge Naruto's Frog Kumite blows but is hit every time by the shockwave around Naruto's fist.

" Try dodging this ! " Naruto shouted as he kicks the ground sending a shockwave towards Natsu. But he dodges as the attack destroys a 200 foot rock formation behind him.

" Incredible... his punches have the force to generate gale force winds as well as his kicks. He makes even Gajeel pale in comparison " Happy thought to himself.

" Nice reaction time " Naruto said to Natsu as Natsu came closer to him.

" Thanks, but let's see you dodge this " Natsu said to Naruto as he tries to punch him, but Naruto easily sidesteps his flaming punch.

" It's no use, my Sage Mode gives me advanced senses beyond any human to the point that it seems like I can sense movements before they can hit me" Naruto explained to Natsu as he punches him in the face directly.

" OWW! " Natsu shouted as he rolls in the floor in pain.

" He took a direct punch from Naruto's Frog Kumite! " Shima stated only to see Natsu get back up.

" And he's still standing!? Just what is this kid made of?" Fukasaku replied in shock.

" Time for some payback ! " Natsu shouted as he dashes towards Naruto.

" Back for more? Bring it on! " Naruto replied as he tries to punch him: but this time, Natsu dodges his blows.

" I've gotten use to your attacks already " Natsu stated as he punches through the ground, causing flames to shoot up blinding Naruto.

" What is he doing ? " Naruto asked himself only to see Natsu jump out of the flames with his burning fist.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist **" Natsu shouted as he punches Naruto directly in his jaw.

" ARRRGH! So hot! " Naruto shouted as his check is lightly burned from the punch and is sent flying a mile away.

" Go Natsu !" Happy shouted.

" Looks like you're not so untouchable now. My Dragon Flames aren't merely flames. Fire Dragon Flames can incinerate anything. You better take me seriously, otherwise you're going to be turned into ashes " Natsu explained to Naruto as he takes off his vest and powers up within his Dragon Force state, coating himself within a golden flame aura.

" I see, so you want me to take you more seriously huh? Fukasaku, Shima, stay out of this one. Back me up when you see anymore Akatsuki's appear, got it?" Naruto asked them as he gathers more Sage Chakra gaining a bluish white aura around him.

" Right ! " both Fukasaku and Shima replied as they watch the battle.

Both Natsu and Naruto charge at each other and clash attacks with each other.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the center of Konoha**

Team Natsu senses Natsu's power from a distance as well as the Konoha ninjas.

" What is that power were sensing ? " Shikamaru asked.

" I feel it, it's as if two Kages were fighting from a distance " Ino answered.

" You feel that, one of them is Naruto but who is he fighting ? " Kiba stated,

" Natsu ! " Lucy replied, worried about this.

" Who's Natsu? " Sakura asked.

" One of our idiot friends who likes to get into fights " Gray explained to Sakura.

" Sounds alot like Naruto " everyone from the Leaf replied.

" Given the characteristics of these two, I'm going to make an educated guess and assume those two mistook each other as the enemy, am I right ? " Kakashi asked Natsu's team.

" Sounds about right ! " Lucy replied.

" If that's the case, we must stop them " Choza said to the group.

" We have to make them aware that we're on the same side " Ino stated.

" Otherwise, they might end up killing each other " Wendy replied worriedly.

" Crux, find their location ! " Lucy stated.

" Sorry, i'm not familiar with this dimension " Curx replied as he returns to the Celestial World.

" Damn it ! " Lucy shouted.

" Don't worry Lucy, Kiba and Akamaru are tracker ninja, as well as Shino and Hinata, and even I'm a tracker Ninja. We should be able to find those morons in no time " Tsume explained to the blonde mage.

* * *

**Back at the battleground**

Natsu files up 1,000 feet high using the flames on his feet to get him high up while Naruto uses Senjutsu to jump extremely high to match Natsu's height in the air. Now they trade blows with each other in the sky. Natsu and Naruto are evenly matched within the air as they keep punching and kicking each other while blocking and parrying blows. The collision of their blows causes 200 foot shockwaves within the air as both of them achieve speeds over 100 times faster than the speed of sound.

Natsu and Naruto clash heads, attempting to headbutt each other. Natsu manages to kick Naruto in the jaw with a right front kick, but Naruto manages to retaliate with a left hook to Natsu's face. Both fighters clash within the air until Naruto goes to charge up and rotate Chakra within his hand.

"** Rasengan** " Naruto chanted as he hits Natsu in the stomach with his Rasengan.

" ARRGH !" Natsu screamed in pain as he's sent flying a mile away, crashing into the ground.

" Got you good with that one ! " Naruto stated, only to see Natsu get up and retaliate with his own attack.

"** Fire Dragon Roar** " Natsu chanted as he shoots a massive fire blast towards Naruto.

" Crap! " Naruto shouted as the blast hits him and explodes.

" Incoming !" Fukasaku shouted.

" Get out of the way ! " Shima yelled as they use high speed movement to evade the blast.

" Yikes ! " Happy shouted as flies away from the blast radius.

Natsu's Fire Dragon Roars levels everything within a mile radius due to the enhanced power of his Dragon Force form.

" I finally got to nail him with that one " Natsu said to himself as flames cover everything within a 1 mile radius, only to see Naruto barely escape the flames with his Sage Cloak burned off as well as his arms being slightly burned.

" Whew, that was one hell of a move " Naruto said to Natsu.

" Same here ! " Natsu replied as he gets back up with a large bruise on his stomach.

" Try taking this attack ! " Naruto shouted as he punches the ground, blinding Natsu with dirt and dust.

" Can't see ! " Natsu said to himself only to see Naruto above him with a Rasengan in both hands.

"** Rasengan Barrage** " Naruto chanted as he slams Natsu into the ground with two Rasengans to his back.

" Damn it ! " Natsu shouted as he smacks the ground with great force.

" Guess it's over already ! " Naruto said to himself, only to see Natsu get back up once more.

" Think again! **Fire Dragon's Claw** " Natsu chanted as he tries to hit Naruto with a flaming kick but Naruto blocks it.

" You got to do better than this ! " Naruto stated only for Natsu to use another attack.

"** Fire Dragon's Sword Horn **" Natsu chanted as he hits Naruto in the stomach with his elbow, knocking him back but Naruto recovers quickly from the attack.

" **Kawazu Kumite** ( 蛙組手_Toad Sage Fist: Toad Fist Cannon_) Naruto chanted as he punches the air at high speeds, shooting a wave of invisible shockwaves towards Natsu.

" I can see your move! **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist** " Natsu countered as he creates a barrage of flaming punches to counter Naruto's attack.

Both of them keep punching for over a minute, doing a combined total of 3,000 punches, filling the battlefield with smoke, flames, and dust from the vaporized or destroyed rock mass around Natsu and Naruto. Out of the smoke emerges Naruto charging in with his one hand Massive Rasengan and Natsu rushing towards Naruto with his attack.

" **Massive Rasengan** " Naruto chanted as he chagres closer to Natsu with a Rasengan half the size of his own body.

" **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade** " Natsu countered as he charges forward with his own attack and clashes with Naruto's.

The explosion levels everything within a 2 mile radius.

* * *

**12 miles northeast of Konoha**

1:05 P.M. 12 miles northeast of Konoha. Tsunade and Erza are within the rubble pile of the Shinra Tensei/Chibaku Tensei crater. Tsunade finishes up on fixing Erza's eye.

" Amazing, you fixed my eye within 5 minutes " Erza said to Tsunade.

" No problem, i'm amazed it was able to survive all this damage you took " Tsunade replied.

" You can give Porlyusica a run for her money when it comes to medical skills " Erza stated before they see a large explosion from a distance.

" Looks like both your friend and Naruto has gotten into a heated scrap " Tsunade replied.

" Those idiots probably don't realize we're on the same side do they ? " Erza asked.

" Shall we break up the fight ? " Tsunade asked her as she picks her up.

" I'll be glad too ! " Erza replied as she goes with Tsunade to find Naruto and Natsu.

* * *

**Back at the battlefield**

Naruto and Natsu are exhausted from the amount of power they exerted against each other as they look at the destruction caused by their attacks. The combined attack force of their collision yielded at around the equivalent of 762 Kilotons of TNT, about the same as 51 Hiroshima bombs or the explosive force of Erza and Kinghtwalker's collision within Edolas that leveled a small town sized island. Natsu and Naruto are at the opposite edges of a 1,188 foot diameter, 323 feet deep crater. Everything within a 3 mile radius is on fire, and everything that didn't catch on fire turned molten.

" I know I've said it more than once, but I'll say again: you're incredibly strong " Naruto said to Natsu.

" Thanks, same here ! " Natsu replied.

" How were you able to counter my Senjutsu Frog Kata? Only those with Senjutsu can see it " Naruto asked.

" Not that hard when you think about it. Are you a Dragon Slayer ? " Natsu answered with a question.

" Dragon Slayer ? " Naruto asked, confused about Natsu's question.

" You're able to use the power of nature within your attacks, that's something only a Dragon Slayer can do " Natsu answered.

" I have no clue what you're talking about " Naruto stated.

" Then allow me to show you ! " Natsu replied as he grabs one of the flames and eats it in front of Naruto.

" WHAT THE HELL? YOU JUST ATE FIRE ! " Naruto shouted in shock at what Natsu did.

" BLECH! These flames taste nasty, i knew i shouldn't eat my own flames " Natsu stated.

" What the hell are you? How are you eating flames ? " Naruto asked as Natsu spits out his own flames.

" That was an example of what I'm talking about, drawing power from the element and nature around you. Whatever power you have isn't that different from Dragon Slayer Magic, but enough talk, I'm going to make you pay for attacking that village!" Natsu explained to Naruto as he goes for his attack.

" You're the one who attacked my village ! " Naruto shouted as he sees Natsu going for his attack.

" This is going to taste horrible, but got to do it, my power is running low..." Natsu said to himself as he absorbs all the flames he created around him to set up for his strongest attack.

" This is bad, he's going to attack from a distance. The only range attack I have is Rasenshuriken, but it's a wind based attack, it's weak against flames; however, it's better than nothing " Naruto said to himself as he puts his right hand up and gathers chakra into a ball which then forms a funnel cloud around his hand.

" A Wind attack? So he's like Elegor huh? Time to bring the heat ! " Natsu said to himself as he increases his temperature.

" If I reverse the rotation of my attack, I should be able to counter my weakness of flames with that " Naruto explained to himself as he forms his attack.

" Time to pay for what you did !** Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade Dragon's Roar **" Natsu chanted as he shoots a fire blast from his mouth that forms into a flaming golden phoenix heading straight for Naruto.

"** Futon: Rasenshuriken** " Naruto countered as he throws his Rasenshuriken in a reverse rotation to counter Natsu's flame attack.

Both attacks collide and cause a massive explosion leveling everything within a 9 mile radius.

Happy looks from a distance as the blast overwhelms him with the shockwave.

" Amazing ! " Happy shouted as the attacks destroy everything within their path.

Meanwhile Fukasaku and Shima are looking at the attacks.

" It's incredible how strong they are " Fukasaku stated.

" Looks like he's reached the level of Jiraiya boy and surpassed it " Shima replied.

The blast clears up to reveal that both Natsu and Naruto have faded out of their powerful forms and reverted back to normal. Natsu is no longer within his Dragon Force mode, and Naruto isn't within his Sage Mode anymore. Their attack caused a combined total damage of 11.2 megatons of TNT, more than 746 times the Hiroshima Bomb. The blast left behind a 8,906 foot diameter, 2,428 foot deep crater.

" Looks like you're out of gas! " Natsu smirked.

" Same here, dragon breath ! " Naruto replied in exhaustion.

" It's time we finish this! " Natsu shouted as he charges towards Naruto.

"That's what i was about to say!" Naruto replied.

Suddenly Naruto is kicked in the face while Natsu is punched in the stomach. It's revealed that Tsunade and Erza stopped them from attacking each other with; Tsunade kicking Naruto in the face and Erza punching Natsu in the stomach.

" WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING ? " Tsunade and Erza shouted.

" Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted.

" Erza!" Natsu shouted.

" You idiots! You're on the same side!" Tsunade shouted.

" Natsu, Naruto is one of them, the people we were helping ! " Erza shouted.

" Wait, so this guy is a ally? " Natsu asked confused about what happened.

" Naruto, that guy is on our side, he helped saved your comrades along with his friends from the Akatsuki, he's not an actual Akatsuki!" Tsunade explained to Naruto.

" But that guy has some demonic power ! " Naruto and Natsu shouted simultaneously.

" What idiots !" Erza and Tsunade sighed as they faceplammed themselves.

" So that means, you must be a Dragon Slayer ? " Natsu asked Naruto.

" Dragon Slayer? I never heard of one before. You must be like a Jinchuriki or something " Naruto answered.

" Jinchuriki ? " Natsu asked confused.

" Looks like those two are just as dumb as each other." Tsunade said to Erza.

" Yep, Natsu has finally found someone else he can really relate to " Erza replied with a giggle.

Meanwhile the others arrive at the massive crater created by Natsu and Naruto.

" Thank god, they didn't fight within the village..." Kakashi said to the team.

" They would have leveled the entire town if they can do something like this" Choza replied.

" That moron Natsu did it again didn't he ? " Gray asked the team.

" Yep, for once i would like for him not to blow everything up, by the way Gray... your clothes." Lucy answered as Gray was only in his boxers again.

" Damn it, not again. Why does this always happen to me ? " Gray shouted as he scrambles to get his clothes.

" Juvia loves what she sees ! " Juvia said to herself as she blushes uncontrollably.

" My, that Gray guy can give Sasuke some competition in the looks department..." Ino stated looking at Gray's well toned body.

" Maybe so but he's a bit of a spaz " Sakura replied only for Juvia to appear next to them with a menacing glare.

" Stay away from my beloved Gray, he's mine ! " Juvia shouted.

" Juvia, calm down, they're just talking about Gray's looks " Lucy stated only to get confronted by Juvia.

" Juvia knows you want Gray the most, after all, you're Juvia's true rival" Juvia replied.

" I think that blue haired girl is a bit nuts..." Ino said to Sakura.

" Tell me about it, I'd hate to be that poor blonde with the keys " Sakura replied.

" Boy, cleaning this mess up would've been a drag if it happened in the village " Shikamaru said to the team.

" Yeah, that and all the food would've been destroyed too" Choji stated.

" Thank goodness they had at least the foresight to avoid doing this all in the village " Choza stated.

" Lord knows how many people would've died in the crossfire " Shikaku replied.

" It's amazing how much stronger Naruto has become " Shino said to the group.

" Yeah, I'll need to train much harder to keep up with him" Kiba stated.

" Looks like Salamander also got stronger as well " Gajeel replied looking down on the gargantuan crater.

" Hey Naruto, I won the bet, you owe me! " Konohamaru shouted.

" Naruto-kun ! " Hinata said to herself as she looks down at the bottom of the crater where he's at.

" Where did Wendy go? " Lucy asked.

" She's down there ! " Gray answered as Carla flies her down to help Natsu heal.

Meanwhile Tsunade heals Naruto while explaining what happened.

" So those mage guys saved the village while I was gone ? " Naruto asked.

" Yep, they made it within time and chased out the Akatsuki, forcing them to retreat " Tsunade answered.

" They didn't kill this Pein guy did they ? " Naruto asked Tsunade.

" Nope, surprisingly, all of them opposed killing of their opponents. They claim that it's against their code " Tsunade explained to Naruto.

" I never heard of anyone within this world having a code like that, and I'm over 800 years old " Fukasaku stated.

" That's because according to what Katsuyu reported, those mages aren't form our world " Tsunade replied.

" That explains why they all appear so differently from us, as well as their abilities " Shima said to them.

" So that accident with the stone tablet back within Jude's trip when we were fighting the Baram Alliance wasn't warping us to another country, we somehow ended up within another universe, much like what happened to us back within Edolas " Erza explained to herself as Wendy heals Natsu.

" Where are you hurt ? " Wendy asked Natsu.

" Everywhere ! " Natsu answered as Wendy heals him, meanwhile Happy makes a move on Carla.

" So how are you doing beautiful ? " Happy asked her.

" Fine cat, what do you want ? " Carla answered with a cold demeanor.

" I was just trying to be nice..." Happy replied in sadness as he gets turned down again.

" Now comes the question of how can we get back to our world. The others must be worried sick about us " Erza said to herself.

* * *

**Fiore Desert**

**December 11, X784 1:30 P.M.**

Jude Heartfilia and his colleague Jean Neville watch as the Fiore Magic Council take away the prisoners who were broken out of Evergreen's stone spell just in case they attempted to fight back again. Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman and Pantherlily had no luck locating Natsu and his team, or how they got warped away.

" It's been nearly an hour and still no trace of Erza, Natsu, Gray or the other members " Elfman said to the group as he struggles to find any clues.

" How can they just disappear like that ? " Mirajane stated.

" Why does all this weird stuff happen to us ? " Lisanna asked with tears in her eyes.

" Calm down Lisanna, we're going to find them. We were able to find you after all these years right ? " Pantherlily stated.

" I guess you have a point..." Lisanna replied.

" Freed, any luck with the search ? " Evergreen asked him.

" Nope, this tablet is in a completely different language, I can't decipher it at all. You'll need Levy or Hibiki from Blue Pegasus in order to crack the tablet's code " Freed explained to the blonde mage.

" Even you can't do this? Man, this must be a tough stone to decipher " Bickslow replied.

Suddenly Makarov appears with some of the magic councilmen with him and some members of Fairy Tail. The ones within Fairy Tail accompanying Marakov are Laki, Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Dory and Levy as well as Macco and Wakaba.

" That's enough research for now, we need to take this in to study more on in and see if we can bring our friends back." Makarov said to the team.

" Let's hope wherever they are, they're not destroying any cites." Macco said to Wabaka.

" It's Natsu, at this point, I wouldn't be surprised that he levels a country " Wabaka replied.

" I'll try to see if I can get a better read on it quickly " Levy said to Marakov as she tries to read the stone.

" What do you get from it, Levy ? "Jet asked.

" Levy, have you solved the case yet ? " Dory questioned the blue haired mage.

" Sorry guys, I can't read it out either " Levy replied, saddened that she can't do it.

" Why did you guys come along ? " Mirajane asked Alzack and Bisca.

" We were on our mission when we heard the news, so we rushed to help out " Alzack explained to Mirajane, obviously hiding something.

" Sure about it ? You sure you weren't trying to date Bisca ? " Mirajane asked him causing him to blush as well as Bisca.

" We're just friends ! " Bisca replied, denying romantic feelings for Alzack.

" Stop messing with them Mira, if they want to be lovers, that's fine " Laki stated.

" We're not lovers ! " Bisca and Alzack replied shouting.

" We will take the stone and see if we can bring them back to the guild " one of the magic council representatives stated.

" Very well then, we trust you to bring them back " Markov replied.

* * *

**Gilmore Heart Airship**

3:00 P.M. Hades has Ultear gather at the center of the ship for a status report.

" Where is my stone tablet you said you were going to get me ? " Hades asked Ultear.

" There was a setback to our plans, sir " Ultear answered.

" What happened ? " Hades asked.

" It was Fairy Tail again. They were able to defeat some powerful members of the Balam Alliance and took our stone tablet to the magic council " Ultear explained to Hades.

" That damn guild has been a thorn in our side within the last few months. They foiled our attempt in getting the R system to work, they managed to take down Oracion Seis, have Jellal arrested, and now they took our stone tablet " Hades stated.

" That stone tablet is said to be the key to unlock the mystery behind the One Magic which happens to be the key to ultimate power. There is some good news about this though. It seems while we fail to get the stone tablet, it seems like Fairy Tail's strongest team was warped away from this dimension." Ultear explained to Hades.

" Excellent, that means the rest of Fairy Tail would be too busy searching for them to stop us. With Erza Scarlet and the 3 Dragon Slayers out of my hair, I don't have to worry that much about the others " Hades explained to the group.

" There's still Gildarts and Mirajane, two powerful S Class Wizards that are still a threat to us " Ultear stated.

" I already have Blue Note to deal with him and Azuma can deal with her. You forget that you and Zancrow are my equivalent to their S Class mages as well, and with Laxus exiled from his guild due to his recent actions, it's 4 S Class mages vs 2 S Class Mages and the other members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory aren't that far off in power given each of them has a special ability designed to fight on par with an S Class mage. We can handle them if they become a problem and if all else fails, then there's my power " Hades explained to Ultear.

" So what is your plan ? " Ultear asked.

" It's simple really, I need you to steal the stone tablet from the Magic Council and break Jellal out of jail." Hades answered.

" Why break him out? What use does he have to us anymore ? " Ultear asked.

" He has a special use to us. I barely was able to decipher the code on that second tablet I found 50 years ago, but what it said to be required is the power of one who uses magic that is equivalent to space and time magic, in other words Jellal's magic is one of the missing links to the mystery behind the power of these stones" Hades explained to Ultear.

" So how many of them exist ? " Ultear asked.

" There are only two of them in this world. I had one for 50 years that I struggled just to read, and the other discovered recently. Once I get both of them, I should be closer to achieving my goals " Hades stated.

" So my goal is to steal it and bring Jellal ? " Ultear asked.

" Yes, tonight you must get him out of there. Meredy will be aiding you on this mission" Hades replied.

**To be continued.**

**(A/N: Sorry for the long delays within the fanfic business, after the godawful Masaki retcon , i had spent 4 months retconning and rewriting the original script for Bleach Shippuden to make sure there are no Vandenreich appearances and all traces of all the awful continuity of Bleach was erased or massively downplayed within both Bleach Shippuden and Soul Ninja. Also, given the unexpected power increase of Obito within recent months as well as Sakura and Kakashi's massive power boost, i had to completely rewrite the original script for Soul Ninja and change everything up. I also manage to begin and nearly finished fixing all chapters of their old mistakes. Expect a new Bleach Shippuden chapter within a week or two from now . Review, Fave and Subscribe )**


End file.
